The Unwanted That's Wanted
by eastendersmaniac
Summary: This is not just about Danielle and Ronnie but Stacey, Sean, Roxy and Jack also. There's some cursing in this! Please READ and REVIEW! xxxxxx
1. introduction

Hi everyone. This is my first ever fanfic so I was hoping that you could maybe tell me if my storyline is good enough.

The Storyline:

Roxy and Sean are behind the bar, Stacey comes in with Danielle and Ronnie. Danielle and Ronnie go to R&R to sort out business plans. Stacey orders a coke and Sean realises that something is up and he asks. She snaps at him and Roxy takes her upstairs and Stacey breaks down in tears. Roxy asks what's wrong and Stacey replies that she's pregnant but doesn't know who the daddy is.

So can you please let me know if it would be a good storyline to do or if it would need changing around a bit? Thanks.


	2. the biggest mistake

Chapter 1

Roxy and Sean are in the Vic with Tracey. Stacey, Danielle and Ronnie come in. Ronnie notices that Stacey isn't talking much and looks paler than usual. Ronnie looks at Danielle.

Ronnie: Um Danielle, do you want to go R&R to help me sort out some stuff please?

Danielle: Um yeah sure, Mum.

The two of them leave, leaving Sean and Roxy to deal with Stacey.

Sean: Stace, what do you want to drink?

Stacey: A coke please, Sean.

Sean and Roxy look at each other, both knowing something is up with Stacey but can't quite guess.

Sean: Stace, what's wrong? You never ever drink coke without vodka.

Stacey: Just leave it, Sean! I don't want to talk to you about it, all right?!

Sean: Fine!

Stacey walks off and sits down in a corner. Roxy and Sean look at each other.

Sean: Roxy, can you please talk to her and see what's wrong?

Roxy: Fine! I'll bring her upstairs and talk to her. If I text you, come up!

Stacey comes back over to get another coke.

Roxy: Stace, do you want to go upstairs and get a drink? I'm finished now and you look like you could do with a bit of girl talk.

Stacey: Yeah OK sure! Why not?

Stacey heads upstairs with Roxy. Stacey goes into the living room and Roxy goes into her bedroom to get Amy, who is crying. She goes into the living room and hands Amy to Stacey.

Roxy: Do you want a drink?

Stacey: Just a coke, I'm working on the stall later.

She heads into the kitchen to get Amy's bottle and a glass of coke for herself and Stacey. She comes back and hands Stacey her coke and takes Amy to feed her.

Roxy: So? What's wrong with you?

Stacey: Nothing. What gives you that impression?

Roxy: You're pale, you're not drinking and you're avoiding talking to Sean. Whatever it is, you can tell me. I'm here for you.

Stacey looks at Roxy, knowing that she will be there for her. She chooses her words carefully. As she does, she breaks down in tears.

Stacey: I...I...I...I'm pregnant, Roxy. And I'm scared.

Roxy: That's good news, why are you scared? Who's the dad?

Stacey: I don't know, Roxy. I don't know who my baby's dad is.

Roxy: Who could it possibly be?

Stacey: Bradley or Callum or Paul.

Roxy: Whose do you want it to be?

Stacey: Callum's. Paul was just a drunken mistake and Danielle will kill me if she finds out that I slept with Paul.

Roxy: Why do you not want it to be Bradley's?

Stacey: Because, when I was 17, I got pregnant, and when I told him, he went to Max and Max told him to make me have an abortion. I begged and pleaded with him, to change his mind, to make him see sense. But he wouldn't change his mind, said his job was too important and that he didn't want to turn into his dad.

Roxy: So you went through with it?

Stacey: Yea I did! And it was the biggest mistake of my life.


	3. i'm not a slut

Chapter 2

Meanwhile, in R&R, Ronnie and Danielle are trying to guess what's wrong with Stacey.

Danielle: I wonder what's wrong with her. Maybe she has a bug.

Ronnie: Yea that could be it or it could be something else. Anyway, Dan, do you want to pop out and get us a sandwich? Oh and something for Jack.

Danielle goes out as Jack comes in. He goes up behind Ronnie and kisses her.

Jack: Hey babes, how are you? Where's Danielle?

Ronnie: I'm fine. Danielle's away to get lunch.

Danielle comes in with their sandwiches. She sees Jack and Ronnie kissing and clears her throat.

Ronnie: Hey Dan, thanks for going and getting the lunch.

Danielle: Um yea, I have to do the stall.

Danielle leaves and goes to the stall. Back at the Vic, Stacey is in tears upstairs and Roxy has went downstairs to talk to Sean.

Sean: What's wrong with Stacey? Is she OK?

Roxy: Not really, she's upstairs in tears. I came down to get you so you could talk to her.

Sean and Roxy go upstairs and find Stacey crying, holding Amy. As Stacey sees Roxy and Sean, she dries her eyes quickly. Roxy takes Amy and puts her in the playpen. She sits down beside Stacey and Sean.

Sean: Stace, what's wrong?

Stacey ignores his question and starts to get up to fix her make-up.

Sean: Stace, what's wrong? What's happened?

Stacey turns to Sean, tears in her eyes, scared what he will say.

Sean: Well, what's happened? Why are you in tears?

Stacey: I'm pregnant, Sean, that's why I'm in tears.

Sean: Who's the father?

Stacey: I don't know, it's between Paul, Bradley or Callum.

Sean: Are you serious? I seriously hope for your own good you work out whose it is!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Stacey: I will work out whose baby it is, all right I ain't a slut! I'm going to do the stall.

As Stacey leaves, Roxy turns to Sean, concerned and worried.

Roxy: Is she going to be OK?

Sean: She's a Slater, of course she's going to be OK.

Roxy looks as though she doesn't believe him. Meanwhile, at R&R, Jack and Ronnie are talking about their future.

Jack: Ronnie, I love you, will you marry me?

Ronnie looks at Jack, she can see trust and love in his eyes......


	4. who's the daddy?

Chapter 3

Ronnie: Yes, Jack. Of course I will!

Jack hands the big, blue diamond ring to Ronnie, who kisses him. Meanwhile, the stall is very quiet. Danielle decides that now would be the best time to ask Stacey what's wrong with her.

Danielle: Stace, what's wrong with you?

Stacey: Look I don't know what it's got to do with you! I'm going home all right!

Danielle: Well who's going to look after the stall?I'm heading home, mum just text.

Stacey: THEN SHUT THE BLOODY STALL COS GUESS WHAT DAN? I DON'T CARE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She storms off, leaving Danielle standing alone. Danielle looks at her, turns around and heads towards her mums. When she gets there, she sees Jack and Ronnie. She smiles, and walks into the flat.

Ronnie: Danielle, Jack and I have something to tell you.......We're getting married.

Jack: Are you OK with that, Danni?

Danielle: Yea I am. I just have other stuff on my mind. Ummmm I'm going to go over and see Stacey for a bit. She hasn't seemed herself in a few days and she's really snappy.

As Danielle heads over to Stacey's, she bumps into Mo.

Mo: Where are you going?

Danielle: To see Stacey. I'm worried about her. She's acting very strangely.

Mo: You and me both, she hasn't been like this in years.

Danielle: Are you coming to see her then?

Mo: No, I'll talk to her later. I have to go and see Fat Elvis about the stock.

Danielle smiles and walks off. She goes up to the front door of Stacey's house and knocks. Stacey answers. She leaves the door open and walks back into the living room, not saying a word. Danielle walks in and closes the door. She follows Stacey into the living room.

Danielle: What's wrong? What have I done? You snapped at me for no reason today.

Stacey: Nothing, I'm sorry for snapping at you. I just have other stuff on my mind and I don't really feel well.

Danielle: I'm going to stick the kettle on, OK? Why don't you lie down?

As soon as Danielle leaves, Stacey lies down and places her hand on her stomach and closes her eyes. A while later, she wakes up and sees Danielle looking at her suspiciously.

Danielle: What is wrong with you?

Stacey: What do you mean?

Danielle: Well, you're yelling at people for no reason, you aren't drinking, you're hormones are all over the place and you're wearing tracksuits more than usual. Just tell me, Stacey, please. I'm your best friend.

Stacey: Fine, I'm pregnant. OK?

Danielle: Congratulations. Who's the daddy?

Stacey: I don't know, it's either Bradley, Callum or Paul.

Stacey whispers the last name hoping Danielle overlooks it. Danielle looks at Stacey, hurt in her eyes, she walks out. Stacey goes out after her, calling her name. Danielle, hurt and annoyed, ignores her and walks on. Stacey bumps into Roxy who is going back to the Vic. Roxy notices the tears in Stacey's eyes. She brings her back to the house.

Roxy: What's happened?

Stacey: Danielle knows, and she knows I slept with Paul.

Roxy: When is your scan?

Stacey: In a few hours, can you come with me?

Roxy: Yea sure, but I know how we can tell whose baby it is.

Stacey: How?

Roxy: When did you sleep with Paul?

Stacey: A month ago.

Roxy: What about Bradley?

Stacey: 2 months ago

Roxy: What about Callum?

Stacey: A month and a half ago.

A few hours later, they are sitting in the Doctor's Surgery. Roxy watches as Stacey shakes with nervousness. A few minutes later, the doctor calls them into his office.

Dr Meade: Hello, Miss Slater, my name is Dr Daniel Meade and I will be your doctor. Now lets see....yes you are pregnant.

Roxy: How far along is she?

Dr Meade: She's about 6 weeks so about a month and a half.

Stacey and Roxy smile. A few hours later, they are sitting in the Vic with Sean.

Sean: Who's is it?

Stacey: Callum's! I'm going to ring him, let him know.

Stacey goes and rings Callum. She meets up with him.

Callum: What do you want to drink, babes?

Stacey: Just a coke. Listen, we need to talk.

Callum gets the drinks and sits down. He hears despartion and nervousness in her voice.

Callum: What's wrong with you? Are you OK?

Stacey: I...I...I...I...I'm pregnant. It's yours.


	5. are you ok?

Chapter 4

Callum looks at Stacey, anger in his eyes.

Callum: You stupid tart. You know I am leaving soon to go abroad with my dad! Get an abortion!!

He gets up and storms off, Stacey starts crying, Roxy sees her.

Roxy: Come upstairs and tell me what's happened.

Stacey: No, I just want to go home and lie down!

Roxy: OK! But promise to text me if anything happens?

Stacey: Yea, sure!

Meanwhile, at Ronnie's house, Jack and Ronnie are in the bedroom when Danielle comes in. She lies down on the sofa and turns on the t.v. She thinks back to a few months ago, when she was pregnant, before she made the biggest and worst decision of her life. She killed her own baby even though Stacey warned her she would regret it and that it would be the biggest mistake of her life. The one time Stacey was right about something was the one time Danielle didn't care. She wanted to do what she wanted, just the once. Stacey knew how she felt about Paul and what he did to her and now she was pregnant and it could be his. Suddenly, Ronnie comes into the living room, with a smile on her face. Danielle looks at her and smiles, happy for her mum.

Ronnie: Look, sweetie, are you sure you're OK with Jack and me getting married?

Danielle: Of course I am. I just had stuff to deal with earlier.

Ronnie: Is everything OK?

Danielle: Yea, well it will be.

Jack comes out of the bedroom and stands behind Ronnie, who turns around.

Jack: Hey, babes, how are you?

Ronnie: I'm fine, why?

Jack: I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to Danielle!

Danielle: I'm going out!

Meanwhile, Stacey is lying on her bed, thinking about the last time she was pregnant and about the mistakes she made. She texts Roxy: **"Can you come over, please?" **As she sends the text, she hears someone knocking at the door. She goes downstairs and answers it, thinking that it's Roxy. As she opens the door, she sees Danielle.

Stacey: Do you want to come in?

Danielle: Why did you do it, Stace?


	6. threatening

Chapter 5

Stacey: Because I was drunk! And it's not his, it's Callum's and he wants me to get an abortion!

Danielle: And are you?

Stacey: How could you even say that, Danielle?

Danielle: I'm sorry, I guess I thought you'd do anything to keep Callum.

Stacey: Just get out, Danielle!!! I'm not feeling well and you're doing my head in.

As Danielle leaves, Roxy appears at the door. She walks into the house, shutting the door behind her.

Roxy: What's wrong?

Stacey: I don't feel well and Callum's being a pig!!

Roxy: Ignore him. What's wrong with you?

Stacey: I'm getting cramps and I don't feel well.

Roxy: Right, we're going to the hospital, just to make sure everything is all right.

A few hours later, Stacey and Roxy are sitting in the hospital, Roxy notices how frightened Stacey is. There are tears in Stacey's eyes as she realises what the Dr will say. Dr Meade comes in.

Dr Meade: Stacey, I am afraid that you have an ectopic pregnancy. An **ectopic pregnancy** is a complication of pregnancy in which the fertilized implanted in any tissue other than the uterine wall. Most ectopic pregnancies occur in the fallopian tube (so-called **tubal pregnancies**), but implantation can also occur in the cervix, ovaries and the abdomen. The fetus produces enzymes that allow it to implant in varied types of tissues, and thus an embryo implanted elsewhere than the uterus can cause great tissue damage in its efforts to reach a sufficient supply of blood. An ectopic pregnancy is a medical emergency, and, if not treated properly, can lead to the death of the woman. Basically, if we don't treat this now, Stacey could die. We have to abort your baby, Stacey. I am very sorry.

Stacey looks at him, she has tears in her eyes. He looks sympathetically at her, he knows she's feeling scared.

Roxy: Stace, it's for your own good.

Stacey: Fine. I'll do it. Can we do it now, get it over and done with?

A few hours later, Stacey and Roxy are in the Vic, having a Vodka and Coke. Sean comes over.

Sean: You shouldn't be drinking.

Roxy: Sean, just leave it. Not now.

Sean: No, she's going to kill my niece or nephew.

Stacey: I had an abortion today. I had to. It was going to kill me otherwise. Just leave it.

Stacey walks off, tears in her eyes. Sean looks at her then at Roxy.

Roxy: What?

Sean: This is your fault, Roxy!

Roxy: How's it my fault? Do you think I get enjoyment out of watching your sister suffer? Cos I don't!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sean: If you hadn't have been with her, then she wouldn't have went through with the abortion.

Roxy: I thought that you loved me, Sean, that nothing would come between us, but I was obviously wrong!!

Roxy looks at Sean, tears in her eyes, she storms off. Meanwhile, Ronnie, Jack and Danielle are in R&R. Paul comes in.

Paul: Danielle, can we talk?

Danielle: No, now go!

As Paul starts to leave, Ronnie looks at Danielle and realises there's something wrong.

Ronnie: Paul, come here, why does Danielle not want to see you?

Paul: Because she aborted MY child and I slept with Stacey, who didn't want to. They're both sluts!

Ronnie, slapping Paul on the head, looks at Danielle.

Ronnie: My daughter and her friend are not sluts!!!! NOW GET OUT AND DON'T COME BACK!

As Paul leaves, he sees Stacey coming in. She doesn't look at him as she has heard everything that was said, instead she whispers to him.

Stacey: If you ever come within 10 metres of anyone of the Mitchells, Slaters or Brannings, then I will rip off your balls!!!!! NOW GO!!!!!!!!!!!

Paul runs off, threatened, and Stacey goes into the club.

Danielle: What are you doing here? Did you see Paul?

Stacey: Coming to see my best friend! And yea I did. I just threatened him that if he came near anyone of us again, I'd rip his balls off.

Jack: Hell, I'd hate to get in your bad books, Stacey!

Ronnie, noticing that they need to talk, drags Jack into the office, leaving Danielle and Stacey to talk.

Danielle: Do you want a drink?

Stacey: Look, Dan, I'm sorry about earlier. I just wasn't feeling well. And yea, a vodka and coke please.

Danielle: Your pregnant, you can't drink.

Stacey: I'm not pregnant anymore, I had an abortion, I had an ectopic pregnancy.

Danielle: Awwww, Stace, are you all right?

Stacey: Yea, surprisingly. Although I need a night out. What are you grinning at?

Danielle: Mum and Jack are getting married!

Stacey: That's good news!

Danielle: Yea I know.

Later that day, in the Vic, Roxy is avoiding Sean.

Sean: Look, Rox, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it.

Roxy: Well, you said everything was my fault! So was it or not? Cos you know something, Sean, Callum was going to make her get rid of the baby, so if it was anyone's fault, then it's his!

Sean: I said I was sorry!

They go upstairs and Sean kisses Roxy, she pulls away.

Roxy: You don't get out of it that easy!

Sean continues kissing Roxy, who responds. Meanwhile, in R&R, Callum sees Stacey with Danielle.

Callum: Stace, can we talk? You better get rid of that thing!

Danielle: Oi! Get out! She doesn't want to see you!

Stacey is shocked at Danielle's reaction.

Callum: All I am saying is GET RID OF THE BABY!

Stacey walks off, hurt.

Danielle: SHE DID GET RID OF IT! BUT NOT FOR YOU!!!!!! YOU EVIL MAN!!!!!! YOU'RE WORSE THAN ARCHIE!!!!!!!!!!!

Ronnie watches in delight as Danielle shows her true Mitchell side.

Jack: Callum, get out!!

Stacey watches as everyone looks at Danielle, surprised. Danielle goes over to Stacey.

Danielle: Hey, are you OK?

Stacey: Yea, I am now! What was that, Danielle? Where did all the anger come from?

Danielle: You sleeping with Paul, Mum and Jack getting married, Archie, Dad and everything else.

Stacey:What's wrong with your mum and Jack getting married? They love each other.

Danielle: Yea, they do. I just didn't realise they'd want to get married after everything with Roxy and Amy and Sean.

Ronnie: We didn't realise it would be a problem. Are you sure you're OK with it?

Danielle and Stacey turn round and see Ronnie and Jack.

Danielle: Yea of course I am, it was just a shock.


	7. angel

Chapter 6

A few hours later, Ronnie and Danielle are on their own at the flat. Ronnie looks at Danielle, she knows something is up.

Ronnie: Dan, what's wrong? What was with the shouting earlier in R&R for?

Danielle: Because Callum deserved it! He treated me like crap and treated Stace like crap! I'm going to bed!

Ronnie looks at her daughter and smiles, thinking to herself, "my daughter, a true Mitchell."

A few weeks later, Sean is woken up by the sound of Amy crying. He looks around the room, trying to see where Roxy is, but she's not there. He goes over to the cot and lifts Amy up.

Sean: Come on, darling. Go back to sleep, shush.

He puts her down again and goes back to sleep. A while later, Roxy gets back into bed. As Sean wakes up, he sees Roxy going to lift a crying Amy. As she turns round, Sean notices that Roxy is pale and sick-looking. He gets up, takes Amy off her and looks at her.

Sean: Rox, are you OK?

Roxy: Yea I'm fine, um I'm going to open the pub. Aunt Peggy and Phil are in Spain. Ben's here though so send him down.

As she goes downstairs, Sean goes into Ben's room with Amy. He places Amy on top of Ben and she starts hitting him, playfully. He wakes up and smiles. 10 minutes later, he is dressed for school. He goes into the living room.

Ben: Where's Roxy?

Sean: She said she was setting up downstairs, is she not there?

Ben shakes his head and the three of them head downstairs. Roxy is leaning up against the wall, pale and shaking. Sean hands Amy to Ben and goes over to her.

Sean: Roxy, what is wrong with you?

Roxy: Nothing! Just take Ben to school please.

Sean: OK, babes.

He hands Amy to Roxy and heads out the door with Ben. As he does this, Roxy starts talking to Amy.

Roxy: Hello my little angel. Were you a good girl for daddy? Yea you were? That's my girl. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. Even your daddy doesn't match up to you and I love him more than anything in the world. I just wish everything was different and Sean really was your daddy. But he will always be the only man in our lives. Remember, princess, me and Sean will always love you no matter what happens in life.

Sean: That's right, Amy. Daddy will always love you.

Roxy: Where the hell did you come from? Where's Ben?

Sean laughs and takes Amy. He hugs Roxy.

Sean: He wanted to go to school with Abi and Lauren so I let him

Roxy: OK, well I'm going to lie down for a bit so can you watch Amy for a while?

Sean: Um yea sure, are you all right?

Roxy: I'll be fine Sean!

Roxy goes upstairs. Meanwhile, in Ronnie's, Danielle and Stacey are looking at the t.v.

Stacey: Are you sure you're all right with your mum and Jack getting married? Or are you just saying that you are?

Danielle: I am fine with it OK?

Stacey: Well show it a bit more!

Danielle: Let's go over to the Vic.

Meanwhile, at the Vic, Sean is worried about Roxy. As he worries, Stacey and Danielle come in. Stacey lifts a crying Amy out of Sean's arms.

Stacey: Are you on your own, Sean? Where is everyone?

Sean: Yea. Peggy and Phil have went to Spain, Shirley and Dawn aren't in yet and Tracey is about somewhere.

Stacey: Where's Roxy?

Sean: Oh she's upstairs, she's not feeling well. Speaking of which, can you take Amy up to see her please?

Stacey: Sure. I'll do it in a minute.

Danielle, on the other hand, is very quiet. Stacey looks at her then looks around. She sees Ronnie and Jack, looking happy and content. Ronnie is admiring her ring. Stacey and Danielle walk over to them with Amy. Ronnie and Jack look up.

Danielle: Hey, mum.

Ronnie: Hey, darling. How's you two?

Jack: Hey, Stacey. How are you?

Sean: Stacey, will you please bring Amy up to Roxy?

Ronnie: Where is Roxy? I haven't seen her all day.

Stacey: She's not feeling well, she's upstairs lying down.

Ronnie looks at Jack, who nods, and then looks at Sean.

Ronnie: Do you want us to take Amy for a bit, Sean?

Sean looks around and realises that Ronnie was there. He smiles gratefully.

Sean: Could you? That would be great.

Ronnie and Jack get up and head home as Stacey and Danielle help Sean behind the bar. Meanwhile, as Jack and Ronnie get in the flat, Ronnie sits down with Amy, who starts crying. Jack goes into the kitchen and makes a cup of tea for him and Ronnie. As he goes into the living room, he stops and listens to Ronnie speak to Amy.

Ronnie: Shush darling. Everything is going to be all right. You have a mummy and daddy that love you very much and an auntie and uncle that would do anything for you. And Danielle would do anything for you if it meant she got to see her gorgeous little cousin. I'm going to let you in on a wee secret. When I was pregnant with Danielle, your mum was the first to know. She was supportive and there for me even though she knew it would upset my dad. She has stuck by me all these years, when dad was evil and manipulating. And I never once stood by her when she had you. I fell out with her over something really stupid and I missed out on being an auntie until a few months ago. Go to sleep Amy. Please, auntie Ronnie wants to see you sleeping.

Jack smiles to himself as Amy goes off to sleep and Ronnie looks up and sees Jack. She blushes and puts Amy in the pram. She sits back down and Jack hands her her tea.

Jack: I didn't hear anything.

Ronnie: I know, Jack. I know.

Jack: You are really good with Amy.

Ronnie: Thanks. I would love a baby but not at the minute. Maybe after we're married.

Jack: Why not now? I think you'd be a perfect mum.

**Well will they or won't they?**

**You'll have to wait and see.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW:D**


	8. cranky little madam

Chapter 7

Ronnie looks at Jack, she smiles, kisses him and he responds. Meanwhile, Roxy is upstairs in the Vic still. Danielle goes up to see her. She finds her in her bedroom, as white as a sheet and a tear-streaked face.

Danielle turns to Roxy, who looks away. Danielle sits down beside Roxy.

Danielle: What is up with you?

Roxy: Nothing! Where's Amy?

Danielle: Mum has her, she's fine. Rox, what's wrong?

Roxy: Nothing. I'm just tired. I've been up all night with Amy. Just go away!

When Danielle goes downstairs, Sean goes over to her.

Sean: How is she?

Danielle: A moody cow.

Sean: Can you two watch the bar? Please?

Stacey: Um, I have a stall to run.

Sean: Please, Stace. She is in one of her moods.

Stacey: I'll go up. She might talk to me.

Danielle: Just leave her for a bit, she's just tired. Come on we have to do the stall.

Stacey and Danielle leave. Sean continues working on the bar. Meanwhile, in Ronnie's, Amy starts crying. Ronnie lifts her up and cuddles her. A few hours later, at the Vic, Sean goes upstairs. Sean notices that Roxy has been crying.

Sean: Finally! What's wrong with you? Were you crying?

Roxy: I'm fine.

Sean looks at her, she notices.

Roxy: What Sean? Why are you looking at me as though something has happened?

Sean: Because you've been biting everyone's head off for no reason! What is wrong with you? Where did you go last night?

Roxy: Promise me you wont be mad with me?

Sean: I promise.

Roxy: My dad rang me last night.

Sean: Your dad rang you?

He looks at Roxy, he sees fear.

Roxy: He sounded urgent, like he couldn't wait, like it was a life or death situation.

Sean: So what was it? Just a fake? A mess-around to get you to talk to him? Because you know he's lying, don't you?

He looks at her, he sees tears trickling down her cheeks. He holds her, he knows Archie has done something, but he doesn't know what.

Sean: Rox, what has he done to you? I'll kill him if I have to!

Roxy: Will you just stop for a minute? He's got cancer all right! It's come back! And this time they can't cure it!

She gets up, takes one look at Sean, and storms downstairs with a tear-streaked face. She bumps into Shirley. Sean follows her out of the Vic. He grabs her.

Sean: Where are you going now? You don't believe him, do you? For God's sake, Roxy!!!

Roxy: Just leave me alone, Sean. I'm going to get Amy from Ronnie and spend a bit of time with her.

Sean: Are you sure there's nothing else wrong, apart from the stuff with your dad?

Roxy: Yea, I'm sure. I'll talk to you later, OK?

She kisses him and heads over to Ronnie's. Meanwhile, at the stall, Stacey spots Dr Meade. He comes over to her, smiling.

Dr Meade: Well, how are you now, Miss Slater?

Stacey: A lot better now you're here.

Danielle clears her throat.

Stacey: Dr Meade, this is my mate, Danielle. Danielle, this is Dr Meade.

Dr Meade: Call me Daniel, please. Um, Stacey, what are you doing tonight?

Stacey: Um, I'm going out with my sister-in-law, the one that was with me at the hospital.

Dr Meade: What about tomorrow?

Stacey: Um, yeah sure. Text me.

Dr Meade walks away. Danielle turns to Stacey. Stacey smiles.

Stacey: Um, do you want to shut the stall now? It's nearly 5 o'clock and I want to go home.

Danielle and Stacey close the stall and head back to Ronnie's house. They enter the house to find Amy lying on the floor with her toy bunny and Ronnie in the kitchen with Jack. Stacey picks Amy up as Danielle goes to see Ronnie and Jack.

Danielle: Mum, what is Amy still doing here? Where's Roxy?

Ronnie: God knows.

Jack: Probably drinking her life away as usual! I'm going to head to the club OK? When will you be down?

Ronnie: After I talk to Roxy. I need to find out what's bothering her.

Jack smiles, kisses Ronnie on the lips, kisses Danielle on the cheek and pets Amy's head, yelling bye as he heads out the door. Danielle and Stacey decide to head over to Stacey's house. Twenty minutes later at Ronnie's, the doorbell goes. Ronnie answers. Roxy pushes past her, in tears.

Ronnie: Hey, Rox, come on in, why don't you? What's up?

Roxy: Nothing.

Ronnie: Do you want a cup of tea? I think you have issues!

Roxy: I was just leaving. Amy's due a nap soon so I'm going to pass on that.

Roxy leaves with Amy. She goes back to the Vic. When she arrives, she looks straight at Sean and walks upstairs. Sean follows her upstairs, calling her. Roxy puts Amy in the cot and lies on her bed. Sean goes into the kitchen, makes her a tea and brings it in.

Sean: Are you OK? I know I was a bit mean earlier. I'm sorry. I love you. I just don't want you to get hurt. I have to go downstairs to do the bar. Shout if you need anything.

Roxy: Yea, I'll be fine. OK!

Ronnie arrives up, she has Amy's toy bunny. Sean looks at her as he passes her. Ronnie goes into Roxy's room. She sees Roxy lying on her bed. She walks over to Roxy and sits down beside her.

Roxy: What do you want?

Ronnie: Um, Amy left this at ours, I thought she might want it.

Roxy: Thanks, now can you go?

Ronnie: What else is bothering you?

Roxy: Nothing. Can you just go? Please?

Ronnie: Not until you tell me what's wrong! Come on! I'm your sister and you always seem to have something on your mind but you never seem to want to talk about it.

Roxy: I know! I'm fine.

Ronnie: No, you're not! What's wrong?

Roxy: It's dad, he has cancer again. He's not going to get better, they can't get rid off it.

Ronnie: You actually believe him? Why? Look what he did to me and Danielle? Look what him and Suzy did to you and Sean?

Roxy: Yea, I do believe him. No matter what he's done, what he's said or how he's acted, he's still our dad, Ronnie, and I still love him!

Ronnie: You are a stupid cow. Do you know he did the same thing to Peggy as well?

Roxy: No, Ronnie! He didn't. He loved her, Ronnie! And he loved us! Then you had to go and ruin it all by getting pregnant!!!! You are the stupid cow! You realise none of us would be here if it wasn't for you getting knocked up at 14! You're the reason mum left. You're the reason my first love, my first real proper love, hated me! You slept with him when I was with him! At least when I slept with Jack, you weren't with him, were you?

Ronnie: So I'm responsible for everything that's happened this family from 1989? Even though you're the one that did drugs, you're the one who was engaged to Damien and you're the one that brought dad back to Walford?

Roxy: Yes Ronnie! Finally, you get it. NOW GO AWAY!!!!

Ronnie: Aren't we a little cranky madam today? What is it, is it the time of the month or PMS? Or are you just cranky?

Roxy: Yes, Ronnie, I am cranky, I haven't had a decent night's sleep in over 7 months because of my daughter, who at the minute is teething like bloody mad and never shuts bloody well up! Sean doesn't hear her crying, which is really annoying. And, on top of that, I am stressed out because now that Amy's crawling, she's sticking everything in her mouth and I have to run after her like a headless chicken! And now this stuff with dad......I just wish everything was different.

Roxy starts crying, tears trickling down her cheeks. Ronnie holds Roxy.

Ronnie: Hey, baby. It's OK. Everything's going to be OK, I promise. Don't get stressed out, it's not good for Amy to have a stressed out mum. What do you mean, different?

Roxy: I wish Damien never existed, mum was still around, dad and you got on and, most of all, that Sean really was Amy's dad. I'd love that more than anything. I mean he doesn't know this or nothing, but when Amy was born, he is the one that's on her birth certificate as her father, not Jack. He was just a drunken mistake.

Sean: That's good to know.

**Ok, thank u all 4 ur reviews. :D can you please review? :D x Aine**


	9. hurting amy

Chapter 8

Ronnie: How long have you been there, Sean?

Sean: Long enough to hear that Roxy still loves her dad no matter what, your mum left when you got pregnant, you slept with Roxy's boyfriend and that Rox is stressed out and tired with Amy. I'm sorry, Roxy. Ronnie, can you mind Amy tonight, please?

Ronnie: Yea, sure. I'll see you tomorrow, babes, OK?

Ronnie leaves with Amy and Roxy turns away from Sean. He sits down, puts his arm around her. She starts pushing him away, angry that he heard everything. He lets her, she needs to release her anger somehow. When she's finally done hitting him, she breaks down completely in tears. He holds her, rocking her back and forth, comforting her.

Roxy: Sean, I am so sorry.

Sean: Roxy, everything is going to be fine, you'll see. Why don't you go to sleep and we'll talk in the morning, eh?

Roxy nods and lies down. In 10 minutes, she's sleeping. Sean watches her and smiles. The next morning, Roxy wakes up. She smiles, she's had a good sleep. Sean comes in, he hands her a cup of tea.

Sean: Hey, Rox, did you have a good sleep last night?

Roxy: Yea, I did, thanks to you.

Sean: We need to talk about last night. You really did lose your temper. Are you sure you're OK? There's nothing else, is there?

Roxy: No, I had to let steam off, and Ronnie, I think, knew that. So she wouldn't leave and so I lost it with her, instead of you or Amy. I think she realised that if I didn't, Amy would be in danger.

Sean: You wouldn't hurt Amy, would you?

Roxy: No, but Ronnie always takes everything too far.

Meanwhile, at Ronnie's, Jack is making their breakfast as Ronnie feeds Amy.

Jack: You're so good with her. How come we have her again?

Ronnie: Rox and Sean needed a break. Roxy had a breakdown last night. She's been so tense and stuff, then dad getting cancer has appeared to tipped her over the edge. She will be fine. She just needed a break.

Jack: Are you sure there's nothing else to it?

Ronnie: I don't know. That's all she told me.

Meanwhile, at the stall, Stacey and Danielle are serving customers. Stacey's phone beeps. She looks at it, it's a text from Daniel,** 'Hey Stace, are we still on for tonight? x Daniel.' **She texts back, **'Yea ****y wuldnt we b? :s x Stace.' **Ten minutes later, her phone beeps again. It's from Daniel, **'I was just wondering. How are you? x Daniel.' **She replies back, **'Am gud, wbu? x Stace.' **Five minutes later, her phone beeps again. It's not from Daniel, it's from Roxy. **'I need ur help...x Rox.'**

Danielle: Is that Daniel again?

Stacey: Nope, it's Roxy, she can finally talk again.

Danielle: What does it say?

Stacey: Um, not much.

She hurriedly texts back, **'Wat 4? How r u 2day? x Stace.'**

Danielle: Are you sure? Or are you hiding something?

Stacey: What do you mean, hiding something?

Danielle: Doesn't matter.

She sighs as Stacey's phone beeps again. It's Roxy. **'I'm good. Um, 2 talk! x Roxy.' **Stacey quickly texts back, **'Wat bot? Wen? Stacey.' **A few minutes later, Roxy texts back, **'Now, and stuff. Roxy.' **Stacey texts back, **'8-) K! B der in 5 mins. Stace.'**

Danielle: Who was it that, Stace? Daniel or Roxy?

Stacey: Roxy. Um, can you watch the stall? Or do you want to come with me?

Danielle: I'll come with you, she's my auntie.

Stacey: OK. Where's Mo? MO! Can you watch the stall for us, please?

Mo comes out of Ian's café.

Mo: Yea, sure. Why not? Be back for later on.

Stacey and Danielle go to the Vic. They go upstairs. They find Roxy in her bedroom with Sean.

Stacey: What did you want, Roxy?

Sean: Don't talk to her like that!

Danielle: Well, what was it?

Sean turns to Roxy. He kisses her and leaves. He goes downstairs. Meanwhile, in Roxy's room, Stacey and Danielle sit on her bed, waiting for her to say something. Stacey's phone beeps. It's Daniel. **'Hey, sorry it took me so long to reply. Seriously, I hate being a doctor. Um, I'm good. What do you want to do tonight? x Daniel.' **Stacey quickly texts back, **'Um, I duno. U chose. x Stace.'**

Roxy: Who was that?

Stacey: Daniel Meade. So what's wrong with you?

Roxy: Just life in general. I just needed someone who isn't going to tell me what to do.

Danielle: Where's Amy?

Roxy: Ronnie and Jacks. They minded her last night.

Danielle: I'm going to go over to mum's. See you later.

As Danielle leaves, Stacey's phone beeps it's Daniel, **'Want to go to the Vic? I hear they serve great drinks. :p x Daniel.' **Stacey texts back, **'Yea sure. Nd yea dey do. Da bst drnks in Walfrd. :D x Stace.' **Roxy smiles at Stacey.

Stacey: What?

Roxy: Do you realise that he's the same guy that performed the abortion?

Stacey: Yea and? What's up with you?

Roxy told Stacey what she told Ronnie about their dad. Stacey looks at her. She realises there's more, something she hasn't told anyone else.

Stacey: What else is it? There's something that you're not saying.

Roxy: Nothing, trust me.

Stacey: Right, well, I have to go. I promised Mo I'd only be a while. I'll talk to you later.

As Stacey leaves, Ronnie comes upstairs with Amy. They stop and talk.

Ronnie: Is she OK today?

Stacey: Well, there's still something up but she's not as tired. Um, where's Dan?

Ronnie: At the stall. Um, so how's the cute doctor?

Stacey: Did Danielle tell you? He's good. I just don't want to jinx it. I like him.

Ronnie: Yes she did. Um, I'll talk to you later, OK?

Stacey heads over to the stall as Ronnie goes into Roxy's room.

Ronnie: Hi, Roxy. Amy wanted to see you.

Roxy: Right. So this has nothing to do with you or Sean trying to get in my head?

Ronnie: Do you want me to mind her for another night?

Roxy: Yea, can you? Sean and me want to go out for a while.

Ronnie leaves with Amy and Sean comes up.

Sean: Roxy, why has Ronnie got Amy again?

Roxy: Because she wanted to. Sean, I am really sorry for everything.

Sean holds her, lovingly.

Sean: I love you, Roxy. Do you want to have another baby?

Roxy: Not at the minute, Sean, maybe when Amy is older.

Sean kisses Roxy and she responds. Meanwhile, at Ronnie's, Danielle and Stacey are sitting watching Amy crawl around the floor. Stacey's phone beeps, it's Daniel, **'Hey Stace, I'll meet you at 6 o'clock in the Vic. Is that OK? x Daniel.' **Stacey replies back, **'Yea sure. I'll c u den. So wat u doin? x Stace.' **Amy starts crying and Danielle picks her up. Stacey smiles as her phone beeps. It's Daniel, **'Hey nothing much. Just trying to see if my mate, Becks, will come with us so Danielle can come. He said yes, if she'll go. x Daniel.' **Stacey smiles and turns to Danielle.

Stacey: Dan, do you want to come out with me and Daniel tonight? He's bringing his friend, Becks.

Danielle: Yea, sure. Why not? What time at?

Stacey: 6 o'clock. Um ring your mum or Jack and see if they can take Amy later.

Stacey texts Daniel, **'Yea shas up 4 it lyk. Wats Becks lyk? x Stacey.' **Ten minutes later, Stacey's phone beeps. **'Hey that's good. Um, he has brown hair, he's 22 and his name is Paul Beckham. He's a right laugh too. Why? x Daniel.' **Stacey turns to Danielle.

Danielle: What? He's not a drug addict, is he?

Stacey: Nope. What was Paul's last name?

Danielle: Beckham. Why?

Stacey: Oh boy. That's who it is. Are you sure you want to go?

Danielle: Yea! Of course. Stace, I still like him, no matter what happens. Anyway, I've been talking to him and meeting up with him anyway.

Stacey texts Daniel back, **'K. Its jst dey used til go out b4 so I had til chck. Turns out dev ben txtin nd metin up secretli. 8-) x Stace.' **Stacey goes and gets ready and then Danielle gets ready as Stacey rings Ronnie. Twenty minutes later, Ronnie comes and takes Amy to the club saying bye as she runs out the door. Stacey and Danielle head over to the Vic. They find Daniel and Becks sitting at the far corner and they head over to them. Roxy comes over to serve them. Sean follows.

Roxy: What can I get you?

Daniel: Um, two scotch on the rocks please and whatever Stacey and Danielle want.

Stacey: The usual, Rox, please.

Sean: Stace, can I talk to you for a minute?

Stacey: No, Sean, talk to Roxy.

Sean: Where's Amy?

Stacey: At Ronnie's. Now go away.

As Sean leaves, Roxy brings over the drinks. Paul and Danielle start talking.

Daniel: So, whose Sean again?

Stacey: Sean's my very over-protective big brother, Roxy is his amazing wife and Amy is her daughter. It's complicated.

Daniel: Yea it is. But I want to know.

Stacey: Fine, Amy is Roxy's sister, Ronnie's fiancés. And Ronnie is Danielle's mum. There.

Danielle: Did I hear my name?

Becks: Do you want to go back to mine, Dan?

Danielle: Yea sure. See you later.

Danielle and Becks leave.

Daniel: Do you want to go back to mine?

**WILL SHE OR WONT SHE? READ AND REVIEW PLEASE TO FIND OUT.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	10. ruining date

Chapter 9

Stacey: Yea, sure. Why not?

As they leave, Sean stops them.

Stacey: Sean, go away.

Sean: I need your help.

Stacey: I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow. What is it?

Sean: Roxy.

Stacey: She looks fine to me. Tell her to text me.

Sean: She's not fine. OK.

Stacey: Bye bye, Sean.

Sean: Bye.

Daniel and Stacey leave and go over to Daniel's house. As soon as they get there, Daniel goes into the bathroom for a quick shower and Stacey decides to text Roxy and see if she really is OK. **'Hey Rox, r u k? Onli Sean sed u wernt. X Stacey.' **Five minutes later, her phone beeps. **'Hey, yea love, I'm fine. Ur bro is just been overprotective and a pain in the ass at the same time. So what u 2 lovebirds doin anyway? X Roxy.' **Stacey quickly replies, **'Well he is da closest i'll have til a dad. Um, nm nm nm, hes in da shower atm so i'm watchn tv:) Wat bot u? x Stacey' **Daniel comes out of the shower and kisses Stacey. She responds. Her phone starts beeping and she ignores it. A few hours later, they wake up. Stacey checks her phone, it was Roxy. **'Hey, not much. Just sitting in the bedroom talking 8-) how do u stick him sometimes?' **Stacey smiles and texts back, **'I dnt:P nah u get used til hym lyk, altho he is a melt:p So wat u at nw? x Stacey.' **Daniel looks at Stacey, he sees the smile. She notices him looking at her.

Stacey: What?

Daniel: Who was that?

Stacey: Just Roxy, being a pain as usual.

Daniel: What are you doing tomorrow night?

Stacey: Don't know. Depends.

Daniel: On what?

Stacey: On stuff.

Stacey's phone beeps, it's Roxy. **'Hey not much, u? Wat took u so long 2 reply? Or do I even wanna no? Lol x Roxy.' **Stacey smiles and texts back, **'nm nm. Nd dnt b nosy:p is Sean stil doin ur hed in? X Stace.' **Daniel looks at her.

Stacey: What?

Daniel: You have a really pretty smile. Who was that?

Stacey: The sister-in-law herself.

Daniel: How do you stick constant texting?

Stacey: It used to be worse until she had Amy.

Daniel: How old is Amy?

Stacey: Um, she's about 8 months I think.

Stacey's phone beeps. It's Roxy. **'Not as much. He's jst hlpin ben wif his hmwrk. I'm guessn u nd him......? :p hw r u? X Roxy.' **Stacey smiles and texts back, **'I'm k. u? Hows amy? And yea we did. Sean hlpn ben wif hwrk isnt gud! Lmao. X Stace.' **Daniel smiles at Stacey. Her phone beeps, it's Roxy, **'i'm gud. Amy's at ron's tonyt. Given mi hed a break. How was it? :p x roxy.' **Stacey groans, annoyed, **'jst go away, ur meltin me:o i'l ttyl x Stacey.' **Daniel looks at Stacey and puts his arm around her.

Daniel: You OK? You seem quite annoyed now.

Stacey: I'll be OK, trust me. Just family.

Stacey's phone beeps, it's Sean, **'When will you be back? I need you to cover the bar. I'm taking Rox out tonight. Sean:D' **Stacey groans. She texts back, **'Can phil nat cover? Y me? Im out:' **

Daniel: What did Roxy want now?

Stacey: That wasn't Roxy. It was Sean. He wants me to cover the bar for him while he takes Roxy out! I told him no.

Daniel: Go on. Do it. Keep him happy. I'll help you. I promise.

Stacey's phone beeps again, its Sean, **'Please, Stace? I'd do it for you. Sean.' **Stacey texts back, **'fyn! U o me biggggggg tym lyke. U ruined mi date : Stacey.' **Daniel smiles at Stacey and they get ready to go. As they get ready, Daniel's phone beeps. It's Alexis, **'Hey bro, hw r u? Were r u goin 2nyt? X Alexis.' **Daniel texts back, **'Going over to the Vic with Stace:D Do you want to come over? X Daniel.'**

Stacey: Who was that? Your bit on the side?

Daniel sees she's joking. He smiles.

Daniel: No, you'll find out later.

They start going over to the Vic. Meanwhile, Danielle and Paul are in the Vic, again. They see Stacey and Daniel go behind the bar and Roxy and Sean go out. A tall, blonde, skinny woman walks in. Daniel calls her over. She comes over.

Daniel: Stace, this is Alexis, my sister, kind of. Alexis, this is Stacey, my girlfriend. You two can get to know each other now.

Daniel walks of and leaves Stacey and Alexis standing.

Alexis: So how you know my brother?

Stacey: Um, long story. Don't really want to get into it.

Alexis: OK, do you have to do the bar?

Stacey: I either do it or my sister-in-law's aunt might kill me. Although, Phil will do it when he comes downstairs. PHIL?!

Phil comes downstairs and looks around.

Phil: Where's Roxy and Sean? Why are you behind the bar?

Stacey: They went out and apparently you weren't in so he dragged me into it. Here, you can cover seeing as you're here now.

Phil: Right, move then, where's Tracy?

Stacey: She was here a minute ago.

Stacey and Alexis go and sit down beside Daniel, Becks and Danielle. Phil brings over drinks and walks away. Daniel and Becks decide to leave the girls alone and go back home after kissing them goodnight.

Alexis: So what do you want to do?

Danielle: Drink. What about you, Stace?

Stacey: What? Um.....whatever. I don't really mind.

Danielle: Stace, are you all right?

Stacey: Yea, I'm fine. I'll be back in a minute.

She goes into the toilets. When she comes back, her phone starts beeping, it's Daniel, **'Hey babes, how's it going with Alexis? I'm sorry for leaving you with her. She's not that bad. X Daniel.' **Stacey laughs, **'I lyk her. Shes jst lyk u. :p x stace.'**

Alexis: Who was that?

Danielle: Probably Roxy, usually is.

Stacey: Nope, it was Daniel.

Alexis: Oh right. So how do you know him then?

Stacey: He was my doctor a few months ago.

Alexis: Oh right. He hasn't told you about me, I gather.

Stacey: Not completely. He started to though. He said you were his brother then faked your own death. What time is it?

Alexis: 11 o'clock. Why?

Stacey: Just wondering.

Danielle: I think I'm going to go. I want to see mum before she goes to bed.

Alexis: OK, what about you, Stace? I should really go.

Stacey: Well I should get home. Everyone is probably asleep in my house. Sorry.

They leave. The next morning, in the Vic, Sean can't see Roxy. He turns over and goes back to sleep. When he wakes up later, Roxy is fast asleep. He smiles. He gets up and gets ready. Roxy wakes up a while after. Meanwhile at Ronnie's, Danielle's phone beeps and wakes Amy. Danielle quickly stops Amy from crying and reads the message, **'hey dan, can u do da stal dis morn? Il tke ova l8r. Jst need tym on mi own 4 a bit. X Stacey.' **Danielle texts back, **'yea sure. Um c u l8r stace. X dan.' **10 minutes later, Danielle's phone beeps, **'hey fanx dan:D x stace.' **

Danielle: Mum? Where are you? Amy wants her mum. She's babbling like mad.

Ronnie: Right. Jack will take her, I'm getting ready.

Jack comes out of the bedroom with Ronnie.

Jack: Take her where?

Danielle: To Roxy's.

Ronnie: I'll do it with you.

Jack: I have things to sort out.

Ronnie: Fine, I'll do it on my own. If I don't come back, I love you, Jack. Amy, say bye bye to Jack.

Amy babbles and Ronnie and Amy leave to go to Roxy's. Meanwhile, at the Vic, Roxy won't eat.

Sean: Rox, will you please eat?

Roxy: I'm not hungry. I don't want anything to eat.

Sean: Fine, Ronnie's here anyway like. She can sort you out.

Sean walks off as Ronnie walks in with Amy. Roxy takes Amy of her.

Ronnie: Amy, tell mummy to eat.

Roxy: Amy, give mummy a big massive hug.

Amy babbles again and hugs Roxy. Ronnie smiles.

Ronnie: What's up with you?

Roxy: NOTHING!

Ronnie:Fine, I'm away.

Ronnie leaves and half an hour later, Stacey comes up.

Stacey: OK, what the hell is wrong with you?

Roxy: NOTHING!!!!! DID RONNIE SEND YOU UP HERE?

Stacey: Calm down, yes she did. She's worried about you.

Roxy: WELL, THERE'S NOTHING TO BE WORRIED ABOUT, OK?!

Stacey: Calm down, Roxy, OK? Just calm down. Talk about being a moody cow, or is it the time of the month?

Roxy looks at Stacey, a glare in her eye. Stacey notices, she gulps....

**ok next chapter, if I get revoiews, then u will find out wats botherin roxyyyy but if I dont get reviews then itl b another borin chapter:P**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	11. rough few hours

Chapter 10

Stacey: I'm going to go.

As she leaves, Roxy's phone beeps. She looks at, it's Christian, **'hey babes, what's happening? I'm back, how r u? X christian.' **Roxy texts back, **'hey how r u? Amy misses her uncle Christian. X Roxy.' **A while later, Christian texts back, **'aww I miss her 2. meet me in the cafe in 10 mins. X christian.' **Roxy groans, **'no u cum over here. X Roxy.' **20 minutes later, Roxy is feeding Amy her bottle and feels someone squeeze her. She turns around and sees Christian. He has a bag of chips. Roxy can smell them and she quickly hands him Amy and runs to the bathroom. Christian holds Amy close. When Roxy comes back, Christian looks at her.

Christian: Are you OK?

Roxy: I'M FINE. Why is everyone so interested in my health?

Christian: Because you have just thrown up and you're being a cranky bitch.

Roxy: I'm cranky because I have had a decent night's sleep in ages. I'm thrown up because I have eaten dodgy food and Sean and me were drinking last night. Look, she's fallen asleep on you. Give me her so I can put her to bed.

Christian hands her Amy and she puts her to bed. When she comes back in, she's really pale. Christian notices.

Christian: So, what's happening with you then? What did your dad want you for?

Roxy: To tell me he has cancer and that it can't be healed.

Christian: Awww, babes. He'll be OK, he's a Mitchell. You still love him? After everything he's done, everyone he's hurt?

Roxy: HE'S MY DAD, CHRISTIAN!!!!!! OF COURSE I STILL BLOODY LOVE HIM.

Stacey and Sean run upstairs as they hear Roxy shouting.

Stacey: Calm down, what is wrong with you? That's a few times this week you've shouted. Look what he's done to you and Ronnie and Peggy. How can you still love him?

Roxy: Why does no-one understand that, no matter who my dad has hurt or why he's hurt them, he's still my dad and I love him. He's the one person who hasn't nagged me for doing stuff in Ibiza.

Sean: OK, you've lost me.

Stacey's phone beeps. It's Jean, **'Stace, it's mum. Do you and Sean want to come over for a family meal? Just the two of you. Now! X Jean.'** Stacey texts back, **'yea y not? B ryt der. X stace.'**

Sean: Who was that?

Stacey: Mum, we have to go over now.

They say goodbye and head over to Jean's. As they leave, Christian turns to Roxy.

Christian: So what did you get up to in Ibiza?

Roxy: Drugs.

Christian: What?! You?

Roxy: See, this is why I have never mentioned it before.

Christian: What drugs?

Roxy: Just cocaine. Nothing big. And not for that long after Ronnie found out from Damien's brother, Chuckie.

Christian: Are you having a relapse then?

Roxy: What? No! Why?

Christian: Um, because you're being sick and you're losing you're head at everything. It's either that or PMS.

Roxy looks at him as she realises something. Her face drains with colour. Christian notices.

Christian: Rox, are you OK? Rox? Rox?

Roxy: Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit.

Christian: OK, you've said that a few hundred times. What's wrong?

Roxy starts crying, tears in her eyes, she turns to Christian.

Roxy: I'm late. And I'm scared.

Christian: Why?

Roxy: Because I don't want another kid. Not now, not ever.

Christian: But why? You're great with Amy.

Roxy: Because OK? Can you watch her while I get a test?

Christian: Fine, go get a test and I'll watch Amy for you.

Roxy runs over to the shop, buys a test and rushes back. She goes into the bathroom and takes the test. 5 minutes later, she walks into the kitchen.

Christian: Well?

She walks over to Christian and buries her head in his shoulder. She starts crying, uncontrollably.

Roxy: Positive. Well at least Sean gets what he wants.

Christian: He wants another kid? Oh babe, calm down, I know it's a shock. Try and get some sleep. You'll feel better after it. Go on and I'll mind Amy.

She falls asleep. An hour and twenty minutes later, Sean comes back. He sees Christian with Amy.

Sean: Where is my wife? And why have you got Amy?

Christian: She's lying down. She's had a rough few hours. Let her sleep. Here, tell Rox I'll see her later.

Amy starts crying, Christian hands her to Sean and leaves. Sean tries to settle Amy before Roxy wakes up. He can't get her settled and Roxy wakes up. She goes into the kitchen.

Roxy: SEAN! PLEASE CAN YOU SHUT HER UP?!

Sean: Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?

Roxy: NOTHING!

Sean: Rox, what have I done?

Roxy: GOT ME PREGNANT!!!!!

**Sorri its shortt, if u review Il make themmm lonngerrrr**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	12. i'll be there for you

Chapter 11

Sean looks at Roxy, who is in tears, shaking. He puts Amy in her high chair and turns to Rox. He outs his arm around her. She pushes him away.

Sean: Are you sure?

Roxy: I'm late, I took a test and it was positive.

Sean: How do you feel?

Roxy: Like crap. Sick, pissed off, tired and, most of all, scared.

Sean: Why are you scared? Eh? Who all knows?

Roxy: Just you and Christian. And I just am.

With that, she goes into the bedroom and closes the door. As she does this, her phone starts beeping, it's Stacey, **'hey rox. Um how r u? X stace.' **Roxy texts back, **'don't feel well, don't want to talk. Especially 2 u! Roxy.' **She throws her phone across the room and starts crying into her pillow. Meanwhile, in the Market, Danielle and Stacey are doing the stall as Stacey's phone beeps, it's Daniel, **'Hey babes. You doing anything tonight? X Daniel.' **Stacey texts back, **'Duno. I'l txt u l8r. Hw r u? X stace.' **She looks at her phone and notices she has a text from Roxy, **'don't feel well, don't want to talk. Especially 2 u! :: Roxy.' **Stacey texts back, **'fyn den u moody cow. Wtf hav I did? : Stacey.' **Stacey's phone beeps again, it's Daniel, **'am good. You? Do you know what you're doing tonight yet? X Daniel.' **She replies, **'lyk shit. Nope, prob nothn lyk cos rox is bein a bitch... x stace.' **Danielle looks at Stacey.

Stacey: What?

Danielle: Who was that?

Stacey: Just Daniel and Roxy. Do you want to go for lunch?

Danielle: Sure. Coming to the caf?

As they go to the café, Ronnie and Jack sit on Arthur's bench. They smile at each other.

Ronnie: Jack, I love you.

Jack: I love you too. But, I have to get down to the club. You coming in today?

Ronnie: Yea, I'll come down now.

They leave to go to the club. Ronnie decides to text Roxy, **'hey babes how are you? Are you sure you're OK? X Ronnie.' **She walks on. They go into the club office. Meanwhile, in the café, Danielle notices that something is up with Stacey. Before she can ask, her phone beeps. It's Becks, **'Hey dani. What are you doing tonight, babes? X Paul.' **She texts back, **'duno, nafin probs. U? How r u? X dani.'**

Stacey: Was that Paul?

Danielle: Yea, what is wrong with Rox?

Stacey's phone beeps, it's Daniel, **'Awww. Do you want to come over to my house? Watch a movie? What one? X Daniel.' **Stacey quickly replies, **'yea sure, um titanic, :) x stace.'**

Stacey: I don't know. I don't care at the minute.

Danielle's phone starts beeping, it's Ronnie, **'Hey darling, have you or Stacey heard from Roxy? X Mum.' **Danielle texts back, **'Stace has, she asked how sha was and Roxy txt bak don't feel well, don't want to talk. Especially 2 u! Wif angri faces. Stace txt her bak after that fyn den u moody cow. Wtf hav I did? Angry face. So I fink she's ignorin every1 elsee now. Were r u? X dani.' **Ten minutes later, Danielle's phone beeps, it's Ronnie,** 'I'm at the club. She's in a mood then. I'm going to head over and see her. See if she wants to go tonight, just me and her. OK? X mum.' **Danielle texts back, **'Yea sure. Y not? X Dani.'**

Stacey: Who was that?

Danielle: Mum, she's going to go and see Roxy. See if she wants to go out tonight.

Meanwhile, at the Vic, Sean knocks on the bedroom door and walks in. He sits down beside Roxy, stroking her hair. She looks at him, tears in her eyes.

Sean: Shush, baby, it's going to be OK. I promise.

Roxy: How? Are you still going to be able to give Amy the attention she needs with a new baby? Cos I know I wont be able to.

Sean: Awwww babes, you know no matter what I'll be here for you.

Roxy: That's what I'm scared off. The last time you said you'd be there for me, you kidnapped Amy, drove me and her to the lake and nearly killed me and you both after threatening to kill Amy. So if that's you being there for me, I don't want you to be.

Sean: Well that was different! And you're my wife, not his.

Roxy: How was it, Sean? OK, she wasn't yours by blood. But it's not like you would have cared anyway. Not if Jack hadn't opened his big gob!! You can't control me.

Meanwhile, Ronnie goes up the stairs. She hears the fighting. She clears her throat. Sean and Roxy turn around.

Ronnie: Hey, Rox. Um, just came by, seeing as how you don't seem reply to anyone's texts, do you want to go to the club tonight?

Roxy: Yea, sure, what time at?

Ronnie: Say in 3 hours time?

Roxy: Yea sure. I'll see you later.

Ronnie leaves and Sean turns to Roxy.

Sean: You realise you can't drink, right?

Roxy: Since when were you my boss?

Sean: Rox, I love you. We need each other.

Roxy: Don't bother. I'm going to get ready so you are looking after Amy tonight, yea? Good.

2 and a half hours later, Roxy is ready, she is wearing a low-cut pink top that says, 'sexy girl needs sexy boy', a white, glittery mini-skirt, a huge necklace, big hoop earrings and silver 4 inch stilettoes. Sean looks at her as she applies her make-up, putting too much foundation, blusher and mascara on.

Sean: What are you doing?

Roxy: I'm going out, what does it look like?

Sean: You can see a wee bump. And your top is too tight.

Roxy: Just leave it, it's probably just baby-fat will be my excuse.

With that, she heads over to the club to find Ronnie waiting for her. Bart the bartender comes over.

Bart: What can I get you two?

Ronnie: A gin and tonic and a white wine spritzer please, Bart. Is Jack in?

Bart: Yea, he's in the office, Ronnie.

He hands them their drinks. Roxy drinks her in one drink and Ronnie just looks at her. Roxy runs to the toilet. She makes herself sick to get rid off the drink. She comes back and orders a coke. After she orders 3 more cokes instead of her white wine spritzer, Ronnie drags her to the office. As they enter, Jack looks at them.

Jack: Ron, babes, I'm busy. Can it wait?

Ronnie: Jack, please? The way you love me?

With that, Jack rolls his eyes and leaves. Ronnie locks the door and turns to Roxy. Roxy looks away.

Ronnie: What's wrong with you?

Roxy: Nothing, why?

Ronnie: Because you're not drinking, you're moody, you're putting on weight and you're dressed like a kid. Your skirt's too small, your make-up is atrocious and your top is too tight. And you've been throwing up.

Roxy: I haven't lost all my baby-fat from Amy yet and I'm stressed out.

Ronnie: You are such a bad liar. What is really wrong with you?

Roxy: Look, just leave it, eh?

She lifts a bottle of vodka that's lying on the desk, opens it and drinks it. Ronnie grabs it of her.

Ronnie: No, Rox, I won't leave it. What is wrong with you?

Roxy: I'm pregnant. (_whispering so Ronnie doesn't hear_)

**ryt so there we go. Soz its taken so longgggggg tho.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	13. there's something else

Chapter 12

Ronnie: What? It helps if you stop whispering.

Roxy: I'm pregnant!

Ronnie: Sorry, you're what?

Roxy: I'm pregnant.

Ronnie: Are you stupid or something? You realise how much trouble you caused last time, yea? You're a slut! Whose is it?

Roxy: Thanks, Ronnie! I can always count on you, can't I? First Sean, now you!

Ronnie: Whose is it? Eh? Answer me, Roxy! You don't know, do you?

Roxy: It's Sean's. And I DON'T want to talk to you. Now, piss off!

With that, Roxy storms off. She heads towards the Vic, with tears in her eyes. She goes upstairs and throws herself on her bed. Five minutes later, Sean comes in with a cup of tea. He sits beside her, stroking her hair. She puts her head on his knee and cries.

Sean: What's happened?

Roxy: Ronnie called me a slut and started saying that I was stupid and that I didn't know who the father was or nothing. I don't want to talk to her.

Sean: She's just being a cow. I'm sorry about earlier.

Roxy: I'm sorry too. I'm just not really sure if I can do this. If I can go through all the risks again. Like premature labour and being in the hospital for all those days, hoping that it's not our child's machines beeping.

Sean: You won't have to. I promise. I'll be there through everything. You have to trust me.

Roxy: I love you, Sean. Have you seen my phone? I threw against the wall earlier. It's not there.

Sean: No, because the battery was dying so it's on charge. You have two new messages by the way, one from Ronnie and one from Stacey. Have you made an appointment yet?

Roxy: No, I'll make on for tomorrow then we can both go and we can bring Amy. Where is she anyway?

Sean: In Ben's room, playing. Do you want me to get her? Or do you want Ben to bring her in?

Roxy: Ben.

Sean: BEN, bring Amy in here, could you? Put her in her cot, then get to bed.

Ben comes in and puts Amy in her cot. He walks out and heads to bed. Roxy and Sean lie down, cuddling. Sean places his hand on Roxy's stomach. She smiles, happy that he can deal with her pregnancy this time. Meanwhile, Ronnie comes home and slams the front door of the flat. Danielle and Jack look at her as she passes her. She throws herself down on the seat. Jack goes over and puts his arm around her.

Danielle: Mum, what's wrong?

Ronnie: Roxy!

Jack: Babes, what has she done?

Ronnie: She's pregnant again. How come this happens to her and not to me?

Jack: Look, it will happen. Just give it time. You are getting too worked up over nothing.

Danielle: Mum, Jack's right. And you're better of waiting until you're married.

Jack: Look, there's something else, isn't there?

Ronnie: No, I'm just tired and drunk. I'm going to bed. Dan, do not, under any circumstance, tell anyone.

Ronnie and Jack go into their bedroom and Danielle goes to hers. The next day, Sean is woken up by Roxy being sick in the toilet. Sean lifts up Amy, who is wide awake and playing with her bunny.

Sean: Do you want to go see mummy? Can you say mummy?

Sean and Amy go into the bathroom. Sean puts Amy on the floor, closing the door over. He goes over to Roxy and hold back her hair and rubs her back.

Sean: Amy, come over here please. (_Amy crawls over to Sean and he picks her up as Roxy turns round._) Say hiya to mummy. Mummy's not well. She's sick.

Roxy: I don't think she'll...(_she turns back to face the toilet, throwing up_) say anything.

Sean: Did you drink last night?

Roxy: Yea a bit. I was on a bit of a downer. I'm sorry. I made myself sick so it wouldn't get to the baby. I made an appointment for this afternoon for the doctor's. I want you to come. Amy will be coming as well. I'm not leaving her with Ronnie or Danielle. And, I don't want Stace to find out just yet.

Sean: You realise it is noticeable. Not by much, but it is noticeable.

Roxy: Yea, but we'll tell everyone after the scan today.

Meanwhile, at the stall, Stacey notices that Danielle's looking a bit pale.

Stacey: Dan, are you alright?

Danielle: Yea, I'm fine. Mum and Jack want a baby. It's all moving too fast.

Stacey: Right, come on, we'll go over to yours and have some lunch. Mo? Can you look after the stall? We're going to go over to Danielle's for lunch.

Mo: Can you give me 5 minutes until I get my lunch?

Stacey: Dani, you go on and I'll see you in a few minutes.

Danielle heads over to Ronnie's. When she gets there, she sees her mum. She sits down beside her. Ronnie looks at her. She senses something is up.

Ronnie: What's wrong?

Danielle: You and Jack are moving too fast and I'm getting scared.

Ronnie: I was just being silly last night. You know that.

Meanwhile, at the Vic, Roxy and Sean take Amy and head to the doctor's. They bump into Stacey.

Stacey: Where are you three going, eh?

Roxy: Just taking Amy to the shops to get new shoes.

Stacey: Oh right. OK. Thought you were going to say, to the doctor's. Cheerio.

Sean and Roxy look at each other and they head to the doctor's. When they get there, there's only a choice of two doctor's. They go for Dr John Travolta. Roxy goes in and gets examined. Sean and Amy watch. Sean smiles to himself. Roxy then goes for her scan. Dr Travolta examines Roxy. Sean holds Roxy's hand as he examines her. Sean notices something.

Sean: How far along is she? It's just she's quite big now so I'm guessing she's about three months.

Dr Travolta: No, she's eight weeks. She's having twins. (_he sees their faces drop with shock._) I'll leave you two alone for a bit, shall I?

He exits, leaving a shocked Roxy and Sean staring at the screen. Sean puts Amy up to the screen. Amy looks at him, fascinated with the new 'toy' that her daddy is showing her. She starts pressing buttons.

Sean: No, Amy. That's the new babies. Your wee brothers or sisters. Can you say mama?

With no response, he hands her over to Roxy. She holds her.

Roxy: Amy, can you say baby? Say baby. Come on.

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Sean: She talked. Here, are you OK?

Roxy: Why wouldn't I be? I mean, yea it's a shock, yea I still don't want anymore kids yet. But look at Amy. (_Amy, at this point, was smiling, pointing at the screen, saying, 'Baba.'_) It's not what I want. It's what she's happy with. She's my main priority. I have to put her first. Always.

Sean: Are you sure?

Roxy doesn't have time to answer as Dr Travolta walks in. He gives them a printed scan each and a few spares and lets them leave. Meanwhile, back at Ronnie's, Danielle and Ronnie have just finished making lunch.

Danielle: How'd you find out?

Ronnie: What about? Roxy?

Danielle: Yea.

Ronnie: She wasn't drinking and stuff so I took her to the office, she told me and then we started arguing.

Danielle: I can't believe Roxy's pregnant again.

Stacey: Nice of Sean to tell me!!!!

Danielle: (_under her breath_) Shit. Stace, if it makes you feel any better, I only found out because mum found out.

Stacey storms out and heads over to the Vic. She walks upstairs and sits in the living room. Twenty minutes later, she hears Sean and Roxy come up. They are carrying a sleeping Amy. Roxy goes into the living room and sees Stacey.

Sean: What are you doing here?

Stacey: Sean, have you something you want to tell me?

Sean: Not as far as I'm concerned. I'm going downstairs.

Sean leaves and Amy wakes up at the sound of Stacey's voice. She puts her arms out and Stacey lifts her. Amy buries her head in Stacey's shoulder.

Stacey: Roxy, I know you're pregnant. Dan and Ronnie know as well. Why did you not tell me?

Roxy: Because, I was scared. And, now, I'm even more scared. And more certain that I don't want another child. We were going to tell everyone together, tonight.

Stacey: Why?

Roxy: I'm having twins. (_she hands her the scan picture_) You can keep that one.

Stacey: Aw. It's so cute.

Roxy: Wait to you hear this. Amy, who's that in the picture?

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Stacey: She's talking?! What age is she?

Roxy: 8 months. You should know that.

Stacey: I'm still mad at you. And you're still upset about something.

Roxy: Yea, I am.

Stacey: What is it?

Roxy: There's a chance I won't have my dad around this time. And I'm starting to get scared.

Stacey: Rox, it's going to be OK. Your dad's going to be fine. He's a Mitchell for crying out loud. He'll get through it. Have you told him yet?

Roxy shakes her head, a tear running down here cheek.

Stacey: Amy, tell mummy what she is.

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Roxy: I am acting like a baby, aren't I Amy? (_reaches out and takes Amy_) So, how are you, Stacey? How's Daniel?

Stacey: I'm good. He's good. Stop changing the subject. You need to tell your dad. Ring him. It'll make him stronger.

Roxy looks at Stacey. She picks up her mobile phone and dials Archie's number in it. He answers. **'hello, dad. It's Roxy. Um can you come over for a family dinner tonight, please? Amy misses you.'.......'you can. That's great. Love you. Bye.' **She puts her phone down and it beeps. It's Ronnie. **'hey Roxy. How are you? Are you OK? Can I come round? X Ronnie.' **Roxy texts back, **'yea, I need u and danni over 2nyt. Dad's comin round. X rox.' **A few minutes later, **'sorry Roxy. Something has just come up and I can't make it. Oh damn! X Ronnie.' **Roxy texts back quickly, **'I need ur help, plz. I cant tell him on my own. U know that. Plz ron? X Roxy.' **Ten minutes later, Ronnie texts back, **'fine! You owe me big time though. X Ronnie.' **Sean comes up. He smiles to himself.

Sean: Hey, babes. Hey, Stace, I am sorry we didn't tell you. We only found out last night. What's happening tonight?

Roxy: Dad's coming over for dinner. With Ronnie and Danielle and Jack. And Stace can come as well.

Stacey: I'm going to go. I'll see you tonight.

Stacey leaves and Sean and Roxy get everything ready for tonight. A few hours later, Ronnie, Jack, Danielle and Stacey arrive. They sit at the table, waiting for Archie. Finally, 30 minutes later, Archie arrives. He sits down beside Ronnie. He smiles, everyone is at the table, Ronnie, Jack, Sean, Amy, Roxy, Stacey, Danielle and Ben, everyone he loves. After everyone has eaten their dinner, Roxy bangs her glass with a spoon to make a toast.

Roxy: OK, everyone here, except my dad and Ben, know I'm pregnant. But there's more, I'm having twins. And Amy would like to say something.

Ronnie: She can't talk.

Roxy: Wait and see. (_shows Amy the scan picture_) Whose that in the picture?

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Archie: That's cute. Right, I would like to say, firstly, congratulations to Roxy and Sean for getting pregnant. Secondly, congratulations, Ronnie and Jack for getting engaged and, thirdly, and most importantly, I'm sorry for everything.

Ronnie reaches out and hugs him, smiling. Roxy looks at her, amazed. Sean looks at Roxy, confused. Ronnie smiles.

Ronnie: I just want to say, I'm sorry dad, for not being the daughter you expected. I love you.

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	14. what?

Chapter 13

Everyone looks at Ronnie and Archie, who are smiling. Everything is silent for 10 minutes. Stacey's phone beeps, it's Daniel, **'hey babes. What you doing later? X Daniel.' **Stacey smiles, and texts back quickly, **'nufin dat I no of. Hw r u? X stace.'**

Archie: Well, I need to go now. I have stuff to do tomorrow.

As Archie gets up to leave, he kisses Ronnie and Roxy before patting Danielle and Amy. He leaves and everyone looks at Ronnie.

Ronnie: What?

Roxy: You know what!

Ronnie: Jack, are you coming? We need to sort the club out.

Jack: Yea. Bye Amy.

Ronnie and Jack leave. Danielle and Stacey sit looking at Amy and Roxy as Sean tidies up. Stacey's phone beeps, it's Daniel, **'I'm good. Um, want to meet me in the Vic now with Danielle. Becks is with me. X Daniel.' **Stacey and Danielle go downstairs and sit with their boyfriends. Sean smiles at Roxy, who looks away. Amy plays on the floor.

Sean: Rox, what's wrong?

Roxy: Nothing. What time is it?

Sean: Um, (_he glances at his watch_) 10 o'clock. What's wrong?

Roxy: Nothing. I'm going to bed. Can you put Amy down at half?

Roxy heads to bed. Half an hour later, Sean changes Amy and brings her into the bedroom. He puts her down beside Roxy, who's lying awake. Sean lies down beside her.

Sean: Babes, why aren't you sleeping if you're tired?

Roxy: I'm just thinking about the way Ronnie and dad got on tonight. (_a tear drops from her eyes_) and how he might not be here when I have the twins.

Sean: Right, no more depressing thoughts. Your dad will be fine. Try and get some sleep and then, tomorrow, we'll start looking for a house.

They fall asleep after kissing each other goodnight. The next morning, they are woken up by Amy shouting, 'baba' all over the place. Ben comes in and lifts her out.

Ben: Hi, Amy. You're going to be a big sister. Aren't you?

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Ben: Do you want me to play with her for a bit, Rox?

Sean nods and cuddles into Roxy. They fall back to sleep. Meanwhile, at the stall, Stacey and Danielle are talking about their night.

Stacey: Daniel took me back to his place, one thing led to another. He's really sweet. How'd yesterday go with Becks?

Danielle: Really good. He's really trying to make up for everything before.

Stacey: That's good. So you two are serious this time?

Danielle: Yea, we are.

Meanwhile, at Ronnie's, Ronnie and Jack are lying in bed. Jack senses that Ronnie is in a bad mood and gets up and makes her breakfast in bed.

Ronnie: Thanks. (_she eats her breakfast_) That was........nice.

Jack: What's up with you? You usually love my food.

Ronnie: I know. I did. I'm just thinking, that's all.

Jack: What about? Last night?

Ronnie: Why does she get two plus Amy and we can't even have one? I love Danielle, don't get me wrong, but I want to have a baby and raise it. (_she starts crying and Jack puts his arm around her_)

Jack: Look, you're getting too worried about it. You need to relax. It will happen one day, just not now.

Ronnie: Have we any painkillers?

Jack: Yea, I think so. Why? You're not going to drug Roxy, are you?

**Sorry its so short. :) the next one will be longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hopefulli**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	15. maybe this time

Chapter 14

Ronnie: As much as I love that idea, I only just got on good terms with my dad. No, my head's sore.

Jack: Oh right, that makes more sense. You OK?

Ronnie: Yea. I'll be fine.

Jack: (_kisses her_) Listen, don't let Roxy get you down. It's not worth it. You never know you could be pregnant this time round.

Ronnie shrugs. Meanwhile, at the Vic, Sean is getting ready.

Sean: Hey babes, are you getting up at all?

Roxy: (_snapping_) Later!

Sean: OK! I only asked. You're cranky today. (_he kisses her_) I'm going to do the bar and Ben is away to school. Amy is in the cot. Shout if you need anything. When's Peggy and Phil coming back?

Roxy: Don't know. Today sometime. I think.

Sean smiles and goes downstairs. Roxy looks over at Amy, who is smiling in her cot to herself. She goes over and picks her up.

Roxy: Hello, my little angel. How are you? What's in my tummy?

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Roxy: Yea, there sure is. No matter what happens, Amy, you'll always be my special little girl that I love. No-one will ever come close to you. You're special. I love you more than I love your daddy. And that's a lot. (_she kisses Amy and puts her down in her cot_) Ben! Can you come in here to look after Amy until I get ready, please?

She smiles as Ben comes in. She walks into the bathroom. 20 minutes later, she comes back in a light blue sparkly top, saying, 'I love my life' and blue denim skinny jeans. She smiles at Ben, who looks at her.

Roxy: What?

Ben: You wouldn't think you were pregnant at all. You look gorgeous.

Sean: I agree.

Roxy: Are you not doing the bar?

Sean: Nope, Shirley and Tracey are in. Um, Peggy's around the corner by the way with Phil. How are you?

Roxy: I'm fine. And thanks. You are both gorgeous as well.

They hear someone coming up. Ben rushes out.

Ben: Dad! Dad! I've missed you. You two have to go in and see Amy and Roxy and Sean.

Peggy and Phil, along with Ben, come into the bedroom. Roxy has lifted Amy out of the cot.

Peggy: Hiya, Amy.

Sean: Amy, tell aunty Peg, what's wrong with mummy?

Peggy: Don't be daft, she can't talk.

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Peggy: What? She can talk? Since when?

Roxy: Yes. Since yesterday. When she seen the babies. I'm pregnant.

Phil: You serious? Congratulations.

Sean: Um, there's something else Roxy has to tell you.

Peggy: (_sees the look on Roxy's face_) What is it? What's happened?

Roxy: It's my dad. He has cancer and they can't cure it.

Peggy: Awk, sweetie. He's a Mitchell, and we're strong.

Roxy: I know, I just thought it'd be best to tell you. He was here. Yesterday. I wanted to tell him face-to-face. Him and Ronnie made up. She told him she loved him and that she was sorry for everything and he said congratulations.

Peggy: WHAT? I'm shocked. They made up. That's brilliant.

Ronnie: Knock, knock. Aunty Peg, you're back. (_gives Peggy a hug_) What's the look of surprise for?

Jack: Ron, by the look on their faces, I think they know about last night and your dad.

Peggy: Yes, I do. You couldn't have done it sooner though? What was the congratulations for?

Ronnie: Me and Jack are getting married.

Peggy and Phil say congratulations and smile.

Phil: Come on, Ben, look at the time. Go over to Abi's now or you won't be able to later.

Ben leaves for Abi's and Phil goes down to the bar. Peggy goes and unpacks the bags. Jack and Sean go downstairs for a drink. Ronnie looks at Roxy.

Ronnie: How are you? I mean being pregnant with twins. Are you sure you can handle it?

Roxy: Just go away, Ronnie, and stop getting on my nerves.

Ronnie: See, you've been married, had a kid and now the fact you're having twins doesn't seem to bother anyone because I am getting married. I'm stealing your thunder and you don't like it.

Roxy: I don't care. At least I was stupid enough to give birth at the age of 14.

Ronnie: No, but you messed your life up, nevertheless.

Roxy: How?

Ronnie: Damien, drugs and drinking constantly.

Roxy: I had my reasons for them. It wasn't like I planned it, Ronnie. No-one plans going on their boyfriend's drugs for the sake of it.

Ronnie: You did. What are your reasons?

Roxy: Just leave it.

Ronnie: Just tell me.

Roxy: Because of the miscarriages and the abortions.

**Sorry its so short. :) the next one will be longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hopefulli**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	16. stuff

Chapter 15

Ronnie looks at Roxy, shocked. She can't believe what she's just heard.

Roxy: (_sees the look of shock on Ronnie's face_) Oh sorry, you didn't no the life I'd been through. The reason I went on the coke. I didn't do it for badness, Ronnie. I didn't do it to hurt you.

Ronnie: (_sits down beside Roxy and puts her arm around her_) Why didn't you tell me?

Roxy: Because you had the clubs to worry about, Joel and you were still hung up on finding Danielle. I didn't think you'd care.

Ronnie: Does anyone else know?

Roxy: (_looks away so Ronnie can't see the tears forming_) Yea, dad does.

Ronnie: YOU TOLD DAD BEFORE ME?

Roxy: Yes, I did, Ronnie. He's my dad and if it wasn't him, I would have told mum if she was still in touch and, by that stage, she wasn't. So who else was I going to tell, eh? I dealt with it on my own until I got pregnant with Amy. Then, when I went to Weymouth to get away from you, he was there and I was in tears. He found me and asked me to explain what was wrong. I told him and he was sympathetic and understood me. You, on the other hand, are being a total spoilt cow about all this. So, leave me alone. (_she cries, hysterically_)

Ronnie walks out and goes down to Jack and Sean. They look at her fuming face.

Jack: Sweetie, what's wrong?

Ronnie: Sean, your wife is a hormonal cow. I'm away. Are you coming, Jack?

Jack nods and they leave. Sean goes up the stairs to find Roxy holding Amy, mascara trickling down her face. He takes Amy of her and puts her in the cot.

Sean: What is wrong with you, Rox? Ronnie came down like a beating bear, saying how were being an hormonal cow.

Roxy: I just told some stuff. About why I went on the coke and she couldn't handle it.

Sean: Stuff like what?

Roxy: Like how my engagement to Damien led to so much many more problems. I had miscarriages and abortions. (_she sees the look of shock on Sean's face as she says abortions and miscarriages_) Don't look at me like that, Sean. You think this is easy for me to deal with? Damien didn't care about it. He treated me like crap, Sean. I have never told Ronnie this and I don't want her to find out, but I want to tell you because I love you.

Sean: What did he do?

Roxy: He abused me. He treated me like crap, he hit me, he sexually harassed me and didn't use protection.

Sean: I'll kill him. I'll kill him.

Roxy: It doesn't matter. I'm going to sleep for a bit as soon as Amy goes off. You cannot tell nobody any of what I have told you.

Sean shakes his head and gets up. He looks into Amy's cot and smiles. His little girl is sleeping. He walks out as Roxy falls asleep. He bumps into Peggy.

Peggy: Is she OK?

Sean: Yea, she's fine. She's just thinking about her past and just stuff she hasn't thought about in nearly a year.

Peggy: Oh right. What's up with Ronnie?

Sean: God knows. She's been edgy with Roxy since she found out she was pregnant.

Peggy: The pair of them need their heads banged together.

Meanwhile, in Roxy's room, Roxy's phone beeps, it's an unknown number. **'Hello, Roxy. How have you been? It's me, Damien. Remember me? Your ex-fiancé? Damien.'** She screams, chucking the phone against the wall. Sean and Peggy rush in.

Sean: What is it?

Roxy: Nothing, I was dreaming.

Peggy and Sean look at each other and walk downstairs. A few days later, Roxy is upstairs with Amy. Amy is in her cot in the bedroom. Sean is at the bar, setting up with Phil. Phil and Sean go outside a while. A strange, odd-looking, tanned man walks in. He goes upstairs and finds Roxy with Amy.

Man: Hello, Roxy.

Roxy: Damien??

**Sorry its so short. :) the next one will be longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hopefulli**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	17. i want her

Chapter 16

Damien: Long time, no see.

Roxy: Damien, why are you here?

Damien: I'm here because I want to tell you that I still love you and that I still want to marry you in Ibiza.

Roxy: No Damien. Never, ever again will I ever go to Ibiza with you. I will never get engaged to you and I will never, ever have kids with you. I love my husband. I have a kid here. OK, she's not his but I am having twins and they are his. So, I'm sorry, OK?

Damien: No, it's not OK.

Damien punches Roxy in the stomach. She falls to the ground. He punches harder and harder until she's unconscious. He runs downstairs and outside. Phil sees him and runs after him. When he catches up, he beats him to the ground. Sean sees him and runs upstairs to check on Amy. Amy is OK. He tries to find Roxy. He finds her in the living room, clutching her stomach, covered in blood. He runs to the phone and dials for an ambulance. He then rings Ronnie and Stacey and tells them to ring Danielle and Jack and meet them at the hospital. Ten minutes later, the ambulance comes. They hurriedly bundle Roxy up and into the ambulance. Sean and Peggy grab Amy and go with them. When they arrive at the hospital, Sean goes with the doctors and Roxy. The doctors ask him to wait outside while they examine her. Twenty minutes later, the doctors come out. They introduce themselves as Dr Dorian and Dr Cox. Sean looks at them, knowing something has happened. They look at him with concerned faces.

Sean: What's happened?

Dr Dorian: Your wife has had several punches to the stomach. She has suffered a miscarriage and she's still unconscious.

Sean: When will she wake up?

Dr Cox: Soon, we think. There's some movement with her so it could be soon. You can see her though. I'm sorry.

As the doctors walk away, Sean wipes a tear from his eye and goes to find Peggy and all. He finds them in the waiting room.

Stacey: How is she?

Sean: He punched her several times in the stomach and she has had a miscarriage. She's unconscious.

Stacey: Are you OK?

Sean: Not particularly no.

Ronnie: I am going to kill that bastard. He's ruined her life again.

Phil: Well, the police have arrested him. He's in hospital at the minute. I've already tried to kill him but the police intervened and, after I explained what he'd done in the past, they were understanding and arrested him. They are deporting him back to Ibiza and he's got a life-time sentence.

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Danielle: Their gone, Amy. Their dead.

Peggy: Sean, are you OK?

Sean: Not in the slightest but I have to be for her. I'm going to check on her. Do you want to come with me?

They follow Sean to Roxy's room and go in. Roxy is still unconscious. Sean strokes her face and holds Amy over her.

Sean: Rox, please waken up. I love you.

At the sound of Sean's voice, she wakes up. She tries to move but clutches her stomach and winces in pain.

Roxy: My babies?

Sean: How are you?

Roxy: Where's my babies?

Sean: How are you?

Roxy: SEAN!! WHERE ARE MY BABIES?

Sean looks around at everyone else and takes a deep breath.

Sean: You've lost them. Damien punched you several times in the stomach. You've had a miscarriage.

Roxy looks at Sean, tears down her face. Ronnie goes over and puts her arm around her sister. Roxy shrugs her off.

Sean: Stace, can you stay with her for a bit? I'm going to ring Archie. See if he'll come. She'll listen to you. I know she will. Please?

Stacey: Why not? I may as well. Let Ronnie ring her dad. It'll be better.

Ronnie and Sean go to find the phone.

Sean: Do you want to ring him? Just say that Roxy is in hospital and to get here as soon as he can.

Ronnie: OK. (_she dials her dad's number, he answers_) Hello, dad. It's Ronnie. Um, I don't know how to say this.......Roxy was rushed into hospital. Can you get here soon? Auntie Peg said she'll drive you over. Dad, trust me on this one, Roxy needs you. OK. I'll go too. So that'll be me, you, Peggy, Jack and Phil in the car then. I love you too. I'll see you in twenty minutes then. Bye. (_she puts the phone down and turns to Sean_) You don't mind Stacey staying with you? And Amy and Danielle?

Sean: Nope. I'll go and get them something to drink.

Meanwhile, Peggy, Phil, Jack and Ronnie went to get Archie. As they did, Stacey sat beside Roxy.

Stacey: Are you OK? I mean, you need to say something.

Roxy: I want my dad. Where's Ronnie?

Stacey: She's away to get your dad. It's going to be OK. That's what you told me and look. I'm going to the toilet but Danielle and Amy and Sean are here, OK?

As Roxy nods, Stacey walks out. Twenty minutes later, Ronnie, Jack, Peggy, Phil and Archie arrive. Roxy sees them. They stay outside and wait for a while. Archie goes in. He sits beside her. Roxy looks at him. Ronnie joins them.

Roxy: Daddy. (_she cries_) Daddy.

Archie: Shush, baby. It's going to be OK. What happened?

Roxy: D...D....D....D...Damien.

Archie: Ronnie, what's she trying to say?

Ronnie: Damien came over from Ibiza and basically punched her in the stomach several times in the stomach. Sean found her covered in blood. She's lost the twins and she's not having any emotional feelings about it. That's why we called you. To see if you could talk to her and see. She tells you everything.

With that, Ronnie walks out. Archie looks at her and then at Roxy, who was sleeping. He walks out after Ronnie and Sean goes in with Roxy. Archie takes Ronnie to the side.

Archie: Ronnie, are you OK? I know this must be hard.

Ronnie: I'm fine. I just can't stand seeing Rox upset like that.

Archie: What else is bothering you?

Ronnie: I just wish we kept in touch with mum.

Archie: I know. I wish we did too.

Meanwhile, Sean and Stacey are in with Roxy.

Stacey: How are you?

Roxy: I want my mum.

Sean: You haven't seen your mum in years, Rox.

Archie walks in with Jack, Phil, Ronnie, Peggy, Danielle and Amy.

Jack: Ronnie, do you want to head? We'll take Amy for tonight, Sean, OK? Dani, you coming?

Danielle: Yea, Becks just text me anyway.

Peggy: I think we'll go too, OK? Are you coming Phil?

They leave, leaving Archie, Sean and Stacey with Roxy. The doctor comes in. He looks at them.

Roxy: I want my mum.

Archie: Rox, you haven't wanted your mum in years, not after what she did.

Sean: She's been saying that all morning and then she said she's seen her in this hospital.

Stacey: Yea, she said that to me as well. Is it possible?

Roxy: Dad, I swear, I seen my mum. (_seeing Archie's face, full of disbelief_) In this hospital. I swear to you, dad.

Archie: Doctor, when will my daughter be able to get out of here?

Doctor: Whenever she wants to. When do you want to, Mrs Slater?

Roxy: When I find my mum.

Archie: (_rolling his eyes_) Is there anyone in this hospital called Glenda Mitchell?

Doctor: I shall just consult my records and get back to you about it.

Ten minutes later, the doctor comes back.

Doctor: Not in our records. Sorry.

They get up and leave. When they get to the Vic, Roxy goes and lies down. Sean follows her, sitting down beside her.

Roxy: I know what I saw, Sean and I want to be on my own. You hate me.

Sean: Don't you ever say that. I would never hate you. I hate Damien, yes, but never you. I love you and we're going to get through this together.

Roxy: I love you too, Sean, but I was serious. I do want my mum and I know I saw her in that hospital. Maybe she was under a different name.

Sean: I tell you what, how about, you get some sleep and when you feel better and, if you still want to, we'll try to find your mum.

Roxy: I don't want to find her so I can be nice to her. I want to find her to kill her.

Sean: Why?

Roxy: When I was about 11 and Ronnie was pregnant with Danielle, she and dad started fighting. They got a divorce and she walked out the day Ronnie came home without the baby. We kept in touch but a few years ago we lost touch.

Sean: So why do you want to kill her?

Roxy: Because she said it was my fault everything had happened, the miscarriages, abortions, the divorce, dad's first time having cancer and that she hated me and Ronnie. She hit me and Ronnie after we told her to leave us alone. It's partly her fault I was on the coke longer than anyone else knew about, including Ronnie and Damien.

Sean: Why did you go on the coke? You realise it damages your body, right?

Roxy: Yes, I know that. It was my way of dealing with things, my way of saying that I was hurt. I couldn't deal with anything and that was the only way of helping. It helped me feel happier and I had more energy but, when Ronnie found out, I stopped. Well, I had some, in secret.

Sean: When was the last time you had some?

Roxy: A year ago. When I found out I was having Amy. So, you see, my mum is the cause of all this. It wasn't dad who wouldn't let Ronnie keep Danielle as a baby, it was mum. It wasn't dad's fault they got divorced, it was mum's.

Sean: OK, you get some sleep and I'll go down and do the bar.

Roxy falls asleep and Sean goes to see Archie at the bar. He tells Archie everything that Roxy has said and Archie looks at him.

Archie: I don't believe this. Glenda was the cause of Roxy going on coke and nearly ruining her life. I swear if she doesn't kill her, I will. I'll go and talk to her, father to daughter.

He goes upstairs to find Roxy with a knife beside her. He approaches slowly, takes the knife and hides it in the kitchen. He goes back in and sits down beside her. Roxy looks at him.

Archie: What was the knife for, Roxy?

Roxy: So, I can't feel the pain of the miscarriage.

Archie: It's OK to feel pain.

Roxy: Sean doesn't care about it.

Archie: Yes, he does. When the doctors told him about it, he froze to the spot and started crying. But he pulled himself together for you. It's OK for a woman to cry but not a man.

Roxy: When does your chemotherapy start?

Archie: Tomorrow. (_sees Roxy's eyes filling up_) Are you OK?

Roxy: I'm scared for you, dad. I need you and Ronnie needs you.

Archie: I know but I will get better, I promise. Now, please try and get some rest. I'll stay here if you want.

**Sorry its so short. :) the next one will be longerrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr hopefulli**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	18. what the hell?

Chapter 17

Roxy nods and falls asleep. The next day, Ronnie brings Amy back to the Vic to see how Roxy is doing. She goes up to Roxy's bedroom and sees her with Archie. She goes to walk down the stairs but Archie spots her.

Archie: Ron, come here. You're my girl too.

Ronnie: It's OK. You have Roxy. Why have me?

Archie: Look, I know I have never been there for you from Danielle was born, but I have loved you from you were born. Look, I have my chemotherapy in less than two hours. Tell Roxy I'll see her tomorrow. I love you, Ronnie.

As Archie goes, Roxy starts waking up. Amy starts giggling. Roxy sees her dad leaving.

Roxy: Dad!!

Ronnie: Shush. It's OK. He's going to his chemotherapy and will see you tomorrow.

Amy: Baba. Baba.

Roxy: Amy, please be quiet. Mummy has a sore head.

Amy: Mama baba. Mama baba.

Roxy: AMY! SHUT UP!!!! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR YOU TALK TODAY.

Amy starts crying. Roxy looks at her and takes her of Ronnie. Amy screams louder.

Roxy: Babes, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to shout. You just never stop saying baby. The babies are gone, Amy. They're not coming back. Ever. (_sees Sean_) Here, do you want your daddy? He won't shout at you. I promise.

Sean takes Amy and goes into the kitchen.

Ronnie: (_smiling_) Listen, Rox, do you want to come out with me tonight? For a few drinks. My treat. Cheer you up a bit.

Roxy: Yea, sure. Whatever.

Ronnie: You OK? I mean you're very edgy. Especially with Amy and dad. He told me last night what you said about mum.

Roxy: I'm fine. I'll see you tonight.

Later that day, Ronnie and Roxy head over to R&R. Roxy orders in the drinks and they sit and drink.

Ronnie: So, really, how are you?

Roxy: I don't know. I'm not really feeling anything at the minute. Well, the miscarriage anyway. I think it's just dad whose getting me down.

Ronnie: Right, tonight we are only allowed to think positively. OK?

A few hours later, and 6 drinks later, they are standing on the dance floor.

Roxy: Ron?

Ronnie: Yea?

Roxy: Do you ever think about mum?

Ronnie: No. Why would I?

Roxy: Because she's our mum and I miss her.

Ronnie takes Roxy to the office.

Ronnie: WHAT THE HELL, ROXY? HOW THE HELL CAN YOU MISS SOMEONE THAT'S TREATED YOU LIKE CRAP?

Roxy: SHE'S OUR MUM, RONNIE. AND I NEED HER NOW. DAD NEEDS HER AND YOU NEED HER AND I WANT TO KILL HER.

Ronnie: ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I CAN'T BLOODY WIN WITH YOU!!!!! I'M SICK OF YOU CHOOSING WHO YOU WANT TO LIKE AND NOT LIKE.

Roxy: Fuck, mad much?

Ronnie looks at Roxy and glares.

Ronnie: SO WHAT IF I AM? I NEED TO GO. I'M TIRED AND I CAN'T BE BOTHERED LISTENING TO YOU TONIGHT, NO MATTER WHAT, THOUGH, ROX, I AM MAD AT YOU. YOU STARTED THIS FUCKING SHIT AND YOU CAN END IT!!!!!

When Ronnie goes home, she finds Jack sitting on the sofa. He smiles at her and pats the space beside him, telling her to sit down. She sits down and he cuddles her. He starts massaging her as he feels the tension in her muscles.

Jack: You and Rox been fighting? What happened?

Ronnie: Jack, can we just not go there, tonight?

Jack: Ronnie, what happened?

Ronnie: FOR FUCK SAKE, JACK, I SAID DO NOT GO THERE!!!! DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND SOMETHING?

Jack: (_gets up from the sofa_) Sorry, Ronnie. I'll go to bed if you want. What's wrong with you?

Ronnie: Sorry, it's just PMS and, because of everything else, I'm taking it out on you and Roxy. Although, Roxy deserves it!

Jack goes over to Ronnie and hugs her, bringing her in closer. They go into the bedroom and go to bed. Meanwhile, Stacey and Danielle are lying in the bedroom at the Slater's, sleeping. The next morning, in Jack's, Jack is woken up by the sound of Ronnie throwing up. He turns over and tries to go back to sleep. When Ronnie comes back, he holds her tightly.

Jack: Are you OK?

Ronnie: Yea, I'm fine, just a hangover.

Jack: How much did you drink?

Ronnie: About 7 or 8 gin and tonics. I'm going back to sleep.

Ronnie and Jack go back to sleep. In the Vic, Sean is in the shower. When he comes out, he finds Roxy with a rope tied to the ceiling and sees her trying to get into it. He looks directly at her, then at Amy. He sees the scissors and quickly cuts the rope. Roxy looks at him, tearfully.

Roxy: WHAT THE FUCK, SEAN? WHY DID YOU DO THAT?

Sean: (_holds Roxy as she cries_) I love you, Roxy. I know you're upset and stuff but your not the only one.

Roxy: I know, but it was my fault and I know you hate me and Ronnie does too.

Sean: Look, Ronnie is on some fucking power drug thing, but listen, she does not hate you. How could she? You're her baby sister and she just wants to be there for you. And, if I hated you, why would I come back? Why would I have married you? Why would I have taken Amy on as my own? Why would I try to get on with your dad when you hated him? Why would I put up with your moods? Because I love you. I know what it's like not to see someone you really love and I know what it's like to hate your family and want to kill them. And how dare you suggest the miscarriage was your fault. It was Damien's fault, not yours. Please, Rox, listen to me.

Roxy: Sean, what's the point? If you loved me, you wouldn't have driven me and Amy to that lake and nearly killed me. That's not loving someone, that's hating them so much that you want them dead.

Sean: Look, I've already said I was sorry. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and you know that. Amy needs her mum and a dad that's not sleeping with her auntie. Why don't you try to get some sleep and I'll come and check on you in a few hours.

Roxy nods and Sean takes the rope out of the room and comes back for Amy. Roxy falls asleep. A few hours later, Stacey and Danielle are doing the stall.

Stacey: Dan, I was thinking, how about we go on holiday? Get away from all this havoc and madness?

Danielle: Just the two of us or Daniel and Becks?

Stacey: I don't mind but I need to get away from Sean and Roxy. They're doing my head in at the minute.

Danielle: I know what you mean. I need to get away from mum and Jack as well.

Stacey: So it's settled? We'll go to Ireland then.

Danielle: Yea, sure. Whereabouts in Ireland?

Stacey: Don't know yet.

Meanwhile, at Jack and Ronnie's, Ronnie is eating her breakfast and looking at a wedding dress in a magazine. She smiles.

Jack: What are you grinning at?

Ronnie: I've found the perfect wedding dress. It's gorgeous.

Jack: That's good. We aren't getting married though until everything calms down and your dad is better. Is that not what we agreed?

Ronnie: Yes. But there's a chance that he'll not make it.

Jack: He will, Ron. I promise.

Ronnie: HOW DO YOU KNOW? ARE YOU A DOCTOR NOW?

Jack: Fuck, calm down babes.

Ronnie: I'm going out. I'll see you later.

Jack: No, you're not. Come here. I'm trying to be nice and you're losing your head at me for no reason.

Ronnie: I just don't feel like hearing that my dad is going to be OK when there's a chance he's not going to make it.

Jack: Ronnie, you realise that being upset about your dad isn't going to help you feel better. I know it's hard, but try and be happy. (_he reaches out to hold her, she lets him_) Come here, it's going to be OK. You need to relax and be there for Roxy.

Ronnie: I know. But she wont let me talk to her.

Jack: Come on. We'll go over together. I want to see Amy anyway.

When they get to the Vic, they go upstairs to find Sean and Amy sitting with Roxy. When Sean sees them, he hands Jack Amy and takes Ronnie into the living room.

Ronnie: What do you want?

Sean: She tried to hang herself. She's upset and confused. I walked in just in time.

Ronnie: OK, what do you want me to do?

Sean: I don't think it's the miscarriage making her act like that. I think it's your dad and mum. She keeps mentioning your mum.

Ronnie: Roxy, come here!

Roxy comes in. She sees Ronnie and looks away.

Ronnie: Hey, Rox. I think we need to talk.

Roxy: What?

Ronnie: Are you really worried about dad?

Roxy: It's all coming back, Ronnie. All the shit with mum and dad ages ago. How they hated us fighting. How dad's already being cured of cancer yet the nurses are saying they can't cure him this time. Yet they're making him go through with the chemotherapy. That's just weird.

Ronnie: They're doing it because he might have a chance. Are you sure you're OK about the miscarriage?

Roxy: (_shrugging_) I don't want to talk about it, Ronnie.

Ronnie: Hang on, have I got this right, you want dad alive and mum dead?

Before Roxy gets a chance to answer, Peggy comes up with a visitor.

Peggy: I'm sorry girls. She threatened me to let her see you.

Ronnie: (_looking at the visitor_) Mum?

Ronnie faints......

**OK so please, please please read and review! Sorry 4 the frequent cursing:)**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	19. lying

Chapter 18

Five minutes later, Ronnie is revived and looks at her mum. She sees that Roxy is still in the same spot.

Ronnie: Auntie Peg, can I talk to you for a minute?

They walk into Roxy's bedroom where Jack is with Amy.

Peggy: What?

Ronnie: Do you not listen? Have you not been listening? This is a bad idea. Roxy hates mum. She wants her dead!

All of a sudden, they hear Roxy and Glenda screaming at each other. They run in, along with Jack and Amy.

Glenda: Roxy, I am sorry. Why can't you believe me?

Roxy: MUM, I HATE YOU!!! WHY CAN YOU NOT SEE THAT?

Glenda: Well, obviously something has happened in the past few years. Ronnie, your baby is gorgeous.

Ronnie: Amy isn't mine, mum! She's Roxy's. I suggest you leave before she kills you. Literally.

Glenda: Oh, so Roxy was finally able to have a kid without losing it. You finally had a kid without

killing it.

Ronnie: (_moves beside Roxy, whispering_) Oh shit!

Roxy: HOW FUCKING DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU! HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT I'VE BEEN THROUGH THE PAST FEW YEARS?

Glenda: It's not like you'd tell me and you'd probably lie about it too. But go on! Entertain me!

Roxy: OK! About 6 years ago, Damien and I got engaged. When I came here for Phil's wedding, last year, I decided I didn't want to go back. He abused me, mum. He made me do things I didn't want to do. Anyway, so I came back here and about a month later, he came over and found me. He tried to rape Ronnie and me because we wouldn't come back. Last year, when I found out I was having Amy, I was so close to getting an abortion because I didn't want to turn into you. A mother that doesn't give two flying fucks about her kid! But, then I thought, it wouldn't be fair to Ronnie. After all, you gave Danni away and made Ronnie and dad fall out. In August, Sean and I got married, secretly. Amy was born two months early and she nearly died, mum. I had slept with both Jack and Sean. Jack was a mistake, I was drunk, he was drunk and we were both mad at Ronnie. She was being overprotective of me and she wouldn't get back with Jack. Amy was in hospital until middle December and when she came out, I sent away for a paternity test, see who her real father was. I wanted it to be Sean, never Jack. It wasn't fair when I opened it and read it. It said Sean Slater is not Amy Slater's father. I really wanted her to be Sean's so I said nothing to him and I hid the envelope. A few weeks later, on Christmas Day, Phil was seeing Jack's sister, Suzy. She bribed dad to put the results in Sean's cracker that Ben had made. She said if he didn't, then she'd tell us that dad was the one who hated us, not you. When Sean opened the cracker, everyone went quiet. His face dropped, not knowing what to do or say. Ronnie and Jack had just got back together a few days before. Sean went mental. He started screaming who is the father? When I didn't answer, Sean stormed out. I sat there and I cried. I went over to the Laundromat and found him, sitting inside. Ronnie and Jack had followed me. They heard the screaming. Sean knew it was Jack who was the father. When he confronted Jack outside, Ronnie stormed off. She couldn't take it. Sean took Amy that night and drove her around. On New Year's Eve, Danielle found a photo that Sean had scribbled everyone's faces out, except mine, his and Amy's. When Ronnie saw it, she said to Auntie Peggy. Auntie Peggy thought that by doing the drinks for free, she'd attract more customers. Sean came back that night with Amy. He said we'd go somewhere where no-one else would find us. He took us to a lake, covered in ice. He said he'd drive over it, just me, him and Amy and the car. I said no, let Amy live. I'll do it with you instead. I had rang Ronnie, repeated everything he said through the phone. She jumped in after us and saved my life, mum. Sean disappeared after that. A few months later, Ronnie and Jack got back together, Ronnie and I were talking again. Sean came back and we got back together. A few weeks ago, I found out I was pregnant. When we went to the doctors to confirm it, they said I was having twins. Everything was finally going great. Yes, I was scared and I was on a bit of a downer. I'd just heard some bad news from dad. Anyway, about 3 days ago, Damien text me. I ignored it, threw my phone against the wall. A few hours later, everyone was downstairs and Damien appeared. He said he wanted me back. I said no. He punched me in the stomach several times. I was unconscious and when I woke up I was in hospital. Sean had found me in the living room, covered in blood. Damien had punched that hard, that I had a miscarriage. (_she bursts into tears_)

Glenda: Are you finally finished lying?

Roxy: Yea, mum. I made that all up. Oh, and by the way mum, DAD HAS CANCER. You know, Archie, the guy you ran out on for no fucking reason.

Roxy takes Amy of Jack and runs out. Sean looks at Glenda and walks out after Roxy.

Ronnie: WHAT THE FUCK, MUM? SHE WASN'T LYING.

At that, Glenda hits Ronnie across the face. Roxy hears Ronnie scream. She grabs a knife from the kitchen and runs into the living room.

Roxy: RIGHT! EITHER GET OUT OR I'll FUCKING KILL YOU!!!!!!

Glenda looks at Roxy and bursts out laughing. Roxy moves closer and closer to her mum, pointing the knife.

**OK so please, please please read and review! Sorry 4 the frequent cursing:)**

**And 4 the shortness.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	20. are you?

Chapter 19

Glenda: Fuck, you are serious. I'll just go then. Tell your dad I was asking about him. And, Roxy, next time you lie, don't cry at the end.

With that she runs down the stairs. Peggy looks at Roxy.

Peggy: Rox, are you OK?

Roxy: Yea, I do want to kill her though. Just not while Amy's here. I'm going to lie down. (_sees Ronnie_) Are you alright?

Ronnie: Excuse me.

She runs to the bathroom and throws up. Jack follows her.

Jack: Are you OK?

Ronnie: I'm fine. Can we just go home, please?

Jack: Yea, come on. (_he walks on downstairs while Roxy speaks to Ronnie_)

Roxy: Here, Ronnie, what the hell was that outburst? Anyone would think you were either on your period or you were becoming the famous Ice Queen again! (_hugs Ronnie_) No matter what though, Ice Queen or just regular Ronnie, you're still there for me no matter what. G'night.

Back at the flat, Jack and Ronnie are sitting on the sofa when Danielle and Stacey come in.

Ronnie: Hey, you two. How are you?

Stacey: You alright, Ronnie?

Ronnie: Yea, I just seen my mum today. Long story, not getting into it. Anyway, what do you two want?

Danielle: Well, me, Stace, Daniel and Becks have decided to head to Ireland for a week or so.

Ronnie: OK. When?

Danielle: Tomorrow.

Ronnie's phone rings. It's Archie. **'Hey dad.....That's good. So, you'll be finished chemotherapy in two months? I love you, dad. Oh, and you missed mum... No, she nearly did though. OK. See you tomorrow. Bye.'** Ronnie puts her phone down. She smiles.

Jack: Whoa! She hasn't forgot how to smile.

Ronnie: Oi! There hasn't been much to smile about.

Danielle: So what happened with granda?

Ronnie: The cancers not as spread as much as they thought. He only needs two months of chemotherapy and it should be gone.

Jack: Awk, that's good. I'm going to open the club. You coming, Ronnie?

Ronnie: Maybe later. I don't feel well at the minute. (_Jack goes over and kisses her_)

Jack: Please?

Ronnie: I SAID LATER, MAYBE. I DON'T FEEL WELL!

Stacey and Danielle look at each other. Ronnie gets up and, two seconds later, faints. Five minutes, she wakes up. She sees Roxy looking at her. She screams.

Stacey: Uh, Ron, are you OK?

Ronnie: I'm fine.

Jack: Right, Ronnie, you are not to come in tonight. Stacey, Danielle, can you two help and I will give you triple what you would usually get?

Stacey: Yea, sure.

They leave, leaving Roxy and Ronnie to talk.

Roxy: You're pregnant, aren't you?

Ronnie: I don't honestly know, Rox. I'm sorry. (_she starts crying_)

Roxy: Don't be! I'll be happy for you, no matter what.

Ronnie: I don't think I am.

Roxy: Go and get a test and I'll tidy up around here.

Ronnie leaves and buys the test. When she gets back, ten minutes later, Roxy has the flat looking more presentable.

Ronnie: Fuck, you know how to clean!

Roxy: You have to when you have a kid that's messy. Did you get it?

Ronnie nods and goes into the bathroom. Five minutes later, she comes out. She hands Roxy the stick. Roxy looks at it.

**OK so please, please please read and review! Sorry 4 the frequent cursing:)**

**And 4 the shortness.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	21. mama baba

Chapter 20

Roxy, smiling, hands it to Ronnie. Ronnie grins and hugs Roxy. She's pregnant. She smiles but remembers Roxy and looks at her. She looks happy.

Roxy: I take it you wanted this?

Ronnie: Yea, I did. I'm going to tell Jack. Are you OK?

Roxy: Yea, I'm just going to go home. I'll see you later.

Ronnie and Roxy both head their separate ways. Ronnie goes into the club and spots Danielle.

Ronnie: Dan, where's Jack?

Danielle: Don't know. The office, I think.

Ronnie goes into the office and sees Jack. Jack looks up to see a smiling Ronnie.

Jack: (_thinking to himself_) Something good must have happened.

Ronnie: Jack, can we talk? Or are you busy?

Jack: Can it wait?

Ronnie: (_her smile slowly fades, turning into a _frown) Yea, sure. I'll go and do the bar.

Jack grins and goes over to Ronnie and kisses her. She goes and does the bar. Meanwhile, Roxy has just gotten back to the Vic. Sean sees her looking annoyed and goes up.

Roxy: Sean, leave me alone.

Sean: What's wrong?

Roxy: Ronnie's pregnant. 3 days after I have a miscarriage, my sister finds out she's pregnant.

Sean: (_hugging Roxy, who is crying into his shoulder_) Shush, I'm pretty sure she didn't plan it. Your dad was on the phone. He only has two months left of his chemotherapy to go. It's not as bad as they thought. He's coming over tomorrow.

Roxy: Sean, I love you. You know that, right?

Sean: Yea, I do. I love you too.

Roxy: Well, I don't want another baby until Amy is at least 1 and a half.

Sean: OK, it's up to you, baby. I'll wait if you want.

Roxy: Oh, and while Ronnie fainted, Danielle and Stacey said that they're going to Ireland for a week or so.

Sean: Nice of her to tell me. Anyway, maybe you should try and get some sleep. Come on, lie down and close your eyes.

As Roxy closes her eyes, Amy starts crying. Sean quickly gets her calmed down, but not quick enough. Roxy groans and gets up.

Sean: Amy, you are a bad girl. You woke up your mummy.

Amy: Mama baba, mama baba.

Roxy: Sean, please tell your daughter to shut up!

Sean: Amy, please be quiet.

Amy: Mama baba, mama baba.

Roxy: FOR FUCK SAKE, AMY CHRISTINA MARGARET SLATER MITCHELL! WILL YOU PLEASE SHUT THE FUCK UP?

Amy stars crying and Peggy comes in.

Peggy: What was all that for, Roxy? She's just a baby.

Roxy: No, auntie Peggy, she's a spoilt child who has had everything handed to her. She gets new clothes all the time, new toys and new furniture, like the prams. It needs to stop.

Peggy: She's eight months, Rox, she needs to get new things. She's a baby.

Roxy: NO, AUNTIE PEGGY, SHE'S A CHILD. SHE'S NOT A BABY!!!!! I LOST MY BABIES! RONNIE STOLE MY BABIES!!!!!! (_she walks off, into the living room_)

Peggy looks at Sean, who just looks at the door.

Peggy: Right, what's happened that's got her like this?

Sean: You want an honest answer?

Peggy: Yes, please Sean! What's happened?

Sean: Right, you will not and must not tell anyone. Ronnie's pregnant. Roxy was there when she found out. She pretended to be happy for her but when she came back, she just lost it. Although, that's the first I've heard her say that Ronnie stole her babies.

Peggy: This is bad. Obviously Ronnie didn't steal her babies but, she is going to feel like she did. What are we going to do?

Sean: I have an idea, you go down to the club. Get Ronnie, tell her it's urgent. I'll bring Amy over to Mo and Charlie's for a while.

They both head their separate ways. When Sean gets back, he finds Ronnie and Peggy in the kitchen.

Ronnie: Where is she?

Sean: Lying down in the living room.

Ronnie: Did you two want me to do something?

Peggy: I am under the understanding that you are pregnant?

Ronnie: Yes, and before you ask, yes it was planned, months ago!

Peggy: She thinks you stole her babies. She completely lost it at Amy.

Ronnie: Right, keep her away from the kitchen and me. She'll kill me if she knows I'm here.

Roxy: What are you doing here, baby-stealer?

Ronnie: Listen, Roxy! I hardly fucking stole your babies. Why would I want two druggie's babies?

Peggy: Ronnie!

Ronnie: (_ignoring Peggy_) Hell, the drugs are probably still in your system. You probably killed your own babies with drugs!!!!

Roxy: HOW FUCKKING DARE YOU!

Sean: Ronnie, we called you here to help! Not to make false accusations.

Roxy: YOU FUCKING WHORE! YOU FUCKING SLUT! I HATE YOU, RONNIE. I WISH YOU EVERY SADNESS AND UNHAPPY EXPERIENCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ronnie: Hang on, you can't just change your mind, either you're happy or you're not! What are you?

Roxy: I'M NOT! HOW CAN I BE, RON? IT'S LIKE SAYING HERE LOSE A BABY GAIN A NEPHEW OR NIECE. (_she walks into her bedroom, Ronnie follows_) Fuck off, Ronnie! I don't to talk to you tonight.

Ronnie: I didn't mean to say it was your fault. It was no-one except Damien's. I don't want this baby.

**OK so please, please please read and review! Sorry 4 the frequent cursing:)**

**And 4 the shortness.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	22. princess

Chapter 21

Roxy: What? Why?

Ronnie: I don't want this baby. It's all moving too fast and Danielle and Stacey are going to Ireland with their boyfriends. I mean, I'm getting married, Rox. Having a baby is the last thing on my list right now.

Roxy: That's all? Fuck, Ronnie! Look, I'm sorry. You're my sister. I don't hate you. How could I? I just can't be happy for you at the minute. Sorry.

Ronnie: I didn't mean about what I said. About you and Sean being druggies. I'm very sorry.

Roxy: Go and tell Danielle and Jack. Now. You'd be surprised what they'll react like.

Ronnie smiles and heads back over to the club. Roxy opens her bedside cabinet. It's there. Sean comes in and she quickly shuts it again. He looks at her.

Sean: Roxy, are you OK? Can I go and get Amy with a promise that you won't scream your head off at her?

Roxy nods and Sean goes to get Amy. As he goes, Roxy closes her bedroom door and takes out the white substance. She looks at it, remembering how hard it was to give it up before, and she brings it into the kitchen and throws it down the sink. Peggy looks at her.

Peggy: You OK?

Roxy: I am now. I'm just throwing stuff out. (_she empties the last of them, then turns_) I'm going to my bedroom.

She heads to her bedroom. As she does, she hears a whimpering. She looks towards the stairs and sees Sean with Amy.

Sean: (_handing her Amy_) Are you OK?

Amy: Mama baba.

Roxy: Hello, Princess. You are my baby and the best one ever. (_she kisses her and puts her in her cot_) G'night Amy. G'night Sean.

They fall asleep. Next morning, before Stacey comes over, Ronnie goes into Danielle's room.

Ronnie: Can we talk?

Danielle: Yea, of course. What is it?

Ronnie: I'm pregnant and you can't tell Jack, OK?

Danielle: (_hugging Ronnie, smiling_) Yea, of course. Now, I've to go. I love you, mum. See you next week. I'll text you when I can.

Danielle leaves. Ronnie heads into the kitchen, where Jack is making breakfast. Ronnie smells the food and runs to the bathroom. Five minutes later, she comes out. Jack looks at her.

Ronnie: WHAT?

Jack: Calm down, are you OK?

Ronnie: I'm fine.

Jack: OK. What happened between you and Roxy last night? You came in, mumbling.

Ronnie: Nothing. Um, is there any pickles?

Jack: Yea, why?

Ronnie: For my pickle and egg sandwich.

Jack: You're going to eat a pickle and egg sandwich for breakfast?

Ronnie: (_feeling sick again_) On second thoughts, no. I'm not hungry.

Jack: OK. Is there something you're not telling me? You have to eat!

Ronnie: (_looks at Jack, then at the ground_) I'M NOT FUCKING HUNGRY!!!

Jack: OK, someone is either turned into the Ice Queen or they have issues with me.

Ronnie: Jack, I tried to tell you last night in the club. I'm pregnant.

Jack looks at her and smiles. His face drops when he sees Ronnie crying. He goes over to her and hugs her.

Jack: I thought you wanted this?

Ronnie: I do. Just not now.

A few days later, Ronnie and Jack were at the doctors. When Ronnie got her scan, they headed to the Vic. Ronnie shows Roxy the scan picture.

Roxy: How far along are you?

Ronnie: 3 and a half months.

Amy: Mama baba.

Ronnie: Are you Roxy's baby?

Roxy: Yea, she is. (_kisses Amy on the head_) At least you're having one.

Ronnie: How are you?

Roxy: I'm good. Does Danielle know? When are they back?

Ronnie: Tomorrow. Yes, I told her before she went. She's been texting me everyday to see if it's OK.

Roxy: When's your next scan?

Ronnie: The day after tomorrow.

Roxy: How come?

Ronnie: Well, I wanted one. To make sure it was OK.

Roxy: Oh right. Amy, auntie Ronnie's having a baby. Clap your hands for her, she's human!

Ronnie laughs as Amy claps her hands.

Ronnie: Are you sure you're OK? Not missing a few screws?

Roxy: Yea, you deserve to be happy and a baby, for me, at this time, probably wouldn't be a good idea. But yea, I am missing a few screws, can you help me find them?

They laugh. Jack and Sean smile to each other. Everyone is getting along.

Ronnie: I'll help you. Amy, are you going to help mummy and auntie Ronnie to find her missing screws?

Amy giggles and Roxy laughs.

Ronnie: Right, I'm going to go. See you later.

Ronnie and Jack leave. Sean smiles at Roxy. The next day, at Ronnie's, Danielle and Stacey come back.

Danielle: Mum, Jack, where are you?

Stacey: There's a note. (_she reads the note_) Hey, girls. Away to Roxy's. Be back soon x Mum and Jack.

Ronnie: Bit late to read the note, is it not?

Danielle: Mum!!! (_she hugs her_) Did you tell Jack yet?

Jack: Yes, she did. And your aunt Roxy. Have you told Stace yet?

Danielle: No, I didn't. Stace, mum and Jack are having a baby.

Stacey: Congratulations. I'm going over to see mum, you coming, Dan?

Danielle: I'll be over later. I promise.

Stacey shrugs and walks out. Ronnie and Jack look at Danielle.

Danielle: Where's the scan picture?

Ronnie shows Danielle the scan and Jack smiles.

Jack: Only 5 and a half months to go then my little baby will be here.

Danielle laughs. The doorbell rings, interrupting everyone. Danielle opens the door. Ronnie gasps...

**I'm taking a break from this fanfic and starting a new one. I will continue if anyone can guess who's at the door:D **

**OK so please, please please read and review! Sorry 4 the frequent cursing:)**

**And 4 the shortness.**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	23. jealously

Chapter 22

Ronnie: Joel? What are you doing here?

Joel: Yes. It's me. I came to see you and our daughter. I want to make a go of things.

Ronnie: Joel, you're twenty years too late. I'm getting married.

Joel: Who to?

Jack: To me!

Danielle looks at Ronnie. Ronnie sighs.

Ronnie: Dan, this is your dad. Joel, this is your daughter. Now, go!

Jack: You heard her. Get out.

Joel: Ronnie, will you please go out with me?

Ronnie: FOR FUCK SAKE JOEL, NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Joel: Why not?

Ronnie: I'M GETTING MARRIED. I AM NOT THROWING EVERYTHING AWAY TO BE WITH YOU. YOU MADE YOUR BED, YOU CAN LIE IN IT.

Jack: I think you should go, Joel. She evidently doesn't love you.

Joel: Danielle, what do you think?

Danielle: Fuck off, Joel. You aren't my dad! If you were, you would have been there, all those months ago when I needed you.

Danielle storms off and Ronnie follows her.

Jack: Just go or Archie will come around here and kill you himself.

Joel leaves and Jack goes to make everyone a cup of tea. Meanwhile, Ronnie and Danielle are sitting on Danielle's bed.

Ronnie: What's up?

Danielle: Nothing. I don't want to talk.

Ronnie: Well, I do. What happened between you and Stacey?

Danielle: She's just a moody bitch at the minute. They call it jealousy.

Ronnie: It's not easy for her. Her best friend's mum is having a baby and her sister-in-law has just lost the twins. And don't forget, she's had two abortions. And speaking of jealousy, what's up with you?

Danielle: Everything is moving too fast. I don't mind the fact you and Jack are getting married or the fact that you're having another kid. But, it's too fast.

Ronnie: I know. (_looking sad_) Your auntie Roxy had a fit when she found out I was pregnant. She tried to say she didn't care. Fuck, she nearly killed me. She had in her head the I stole her babies. It's impossible though, seeing as how I'm 3 and a half months and she was only 2 months.

Danielle: Yea. I heard about that.

Ronnie: The point is, it was going to happen. I want this baby. Why did you crack up with your dad?

Danielle: Because, unlike you and Jack, he was never there for me when I needed him. Why the hell did you crack up at him?

Ronnie: I'm angry with him. When I told him I was pregnant with you, he told me to abort it or I was on my own. He left me and I never forgot it.

Danielle: Was he the first person you told?

Ronnie: No, your auntie Rox was. I knew I could trust her.

Danielle's phone beeps, it's Stacey, **'hey r u cumin ova or hav u 4gotn? X stace.' **Danielle texts back, **'um can I tke a rainchek? Dad turnd up. U cum ova here plz. Mum and jack r goin dwn ****til the club...x dani.' **Ronnie smiles at her daughter.

Ronnie: What do you want the baby to be?

Danielle: A girl. So I can do her hair and make-up. Or a boy and then I could teach him not to treat girls like crap.

Ronnie: I want a girl but I think Jack wants a boy, seeing as how he has Penny and Amy. (_she pauses as she realises something._) JACK, come here! (_Jack runs in_) What are Amy and my unborn child going to live as?

Jack: Shit, good point. Call Sean and Roxy and tell them to meet us at the club.

Ronnie texts Roxy, **'hey babes, listen can you meet me and Jack at the club? We need to discuss some things. See you there. Ronnie.'** A few minutes later, Stacey arrives. Ronnie and Jack head over to the club.

Stacey: She seems happy. What's all this stuff about your dad? I thought you liked your dad.

Danielle: I meant Joel. My actual dad, not my adopted dad.

Stacey: Oh right, makes more sense. Do you want to talk about it?

Danielle: No, not really. What is wrong with you?

Stacey: What do you mean?

Danielle: The whole holiday, and I'm sure Becks and Daniel would agree, you were acting like a bitch. You hardly talked to Daniel and he was quite confused.

Stacey: Sorry. I just think I'm falling in love with Daniel.

Danielle: That's good.

Stacey: No, Dan, it's not. Every time I fall in love with someone, I wreck it and I get my heart broken. There's only so much heart break that I can take. I don't want my heart broken again.

Danielle: Aw, Stace, you do realise that Daniel loves you, right?

Meanwhile, in the office, in R&R, Jack, Ronnie, Roxy, Sean and Amy are sitting.

Sean: What was it, Ronnie?

Jack: Rox, first of all, I love Amy, don't get me wrong. Ronnie's baby will be her brother or sister and her cousin. We need to decide on what it is. You need to pick between me and Sean who her father is.

**I'm taking a break from this fanfic and starting a new one. I will continue this as well.**

**OK so please, please please read and review! **

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	24. who's your daddy?

Chapter 23

Roxy: Sean by a million miles. Sean has been there for me through everything lately and his name is on her birth certificate anyway.

Jack: Why don't we ask Amy? Amy, who's your daddy?

Amy points to Sean, who smiles and picks her up.

Roxy: Look, your going to be her uncle anyway.

Ronnie: Fair enough, that's better than her having a complicated life. Cheerio.

Roxy: No, I want my job at the club back.

Ronnie: Fuck off, Roxy. No way.

Roxy: What? So I'm not allowed to DJ or pull pints at my own club? I'm part of the business too.

Ronnie: Well, why did you quit?

Roxy: You made me because I was having Amy. Ronnie, don't be a bitch.

Sean: Ronnie, she has a point.

Ronnie: Fine. I can't be bothered arguing with you.

Roxy: Thanks, sis. Amy, tell auntie Ronnie what she is.

Amy: Baba mama.

They leave, leaving Ronnie and Jack just looking in the distance.

Ronnie: Are you OK?

Jack: Yea, I'm good. Ronnie, I was thinking, I want to go and see Penny. Do you want to come?

Ronnie: Yea, sure why not?

Meanwhile, Roxy and Sean have just put Amy to bed. A few hours later, Sean notices Roxy hasn't said a word since they put Amy to bed.

Sean: Hey, what's wrong?

Roxy: Nothing, why?

Sean: You haven't said anything since you put Amy to bed.

Roxy: I'm thinking just.

Sean: What about?

Roxy: About the last time I was the DJ for the club.

Sean: What about it?

Roxy: Remember the night you came in and I was DJing and you asked me out again?

Sean: Yea and you said no. Then Jack saw me and chucked me out.

Roxy: Because you started yelling. Jack offered me a drink and I couldn't have it because I was pregnant. I didn't want him to know so I ran out. After I ran out, I stood outside the club, thinking about you. I did want to get back with you then and tell you, but I couldn't even tell Ronnie. The only person I had told, that I love, was Christian and that was only because he knew about Jack.

Sean: Sounds like you were going through a tough time. You could have told me instead of Ronnie telling me.

They laugh. A few minutes later, Roxy has a thought.

Roxy: Sean, this is completely random, but see if I had told you Amy wasn't yours from the start, would you still be here now?

Sean: Yea, because I love you and anyway, she sort of looks like me.

Roxy: She does, which is why you're on the birth certificate, not Jack.

Sean: You coming to bed?

Roxy nods and they go to bed. A few days later, at Ronnie's, Jack has booked the tickets for him and Ronnie to go to France to see Penny. They haven't told Danielle yet. Danielle sees the screen. Ronnie and Jack walk in, laughing. They stop when they see Danielle at the screen.

Ronnie: It's not what it looks like.

Danielle: Are you sure? Because there's not many things booking a flight can look like.

Jack: We are going over to see my daughter, Penny. We are bringing her over to see you and Amy, my other daughters.

Danielle: AMY IS NOT YOUR DAUGHTER ANYMORE AND, AS FAR AS I KNOW, I'M NOT YOURS EITHER. SO DON'T BOTHER!!!!!

She storms off, leaving Ronnie and Jack looking at each other, confused.

Ronnie: Maybe I should go and see her.

Ronnie goes to see Danielle but Danielle won't let her in the room. Ronnie goes back to Jack.

Jack: Get Stacey.

Ronnie: She's away to Lynn's for a bit. What the fuck is her problem? It's like she's 3 years old or something. Amy is more mature than her half the time.

The next day, Danielle still hasn't come out of her room and Jack and Ronnie are going.

Jack: We need to go soon, within the next 5 minutes. (_to Danielle_) Dan, we're away. We'll see you next week.

Ronnie: Look, Dan, we were going to tell you. Stop acting like a 3 year old. Goodbye.

They leave and Danielle decides to go over to the Vic to see Amy. Danielle walks upstairs, past Roxy at the bar. Sean and Roxy look at each other.

Roxy: I'll go and see what's eating her.

Roxy goes upstairs. She sees Danielle in her bedroom and walks in. She sits down beside Danielle.

Roxy: What's wrong, Dan? Where's Ronnie and Jack?

Danielle: France. To get Penny apparently.

Roxy: When did they go?

Danielle: Today and they're back next week. The last thing mum said was for me to stop acting like a 3 year old.

Roxy: Why did she say that?

Danielle: Because I wouldn't talk to either of them since yesterday.

Roxy: Why?

Danielle: Because they never told me they were going to France for a week and Jack called me and Amy his daughters. I just lost it. It's all happening too fast.

Roxy: Well it's just me, you, Sean and Amy to run the club then.

Danielle: Amy can run a club? She's 9 months!

Roxy: She's fairly advanced for her age, she can sing and dance. (_sees the look on Danielle's face_) I'm joking!

Danielle: It wouldn't surprise me.

Roxy laughs.

Danielle: Did you know they were going to France? I only found out yesterday.

Roxy: Believe it or not, I only found out there now.

Danielle: It's like they're planning on moving there or something.

Roxy: Don't worry, they won't. Where's Stacey?

Danielle: Lynn's. She's coming back tonight, I think. I'll text her later on.

Roxy: Do you want to stay here?

Danielle: I'll see what Stacey is doing.

Roxy: OK. Give her a text now and then let me know.

Roxy starts walking out.

Danielle: Rox, (_Roxy looks back_), thanks.

Roxy: For what?

Danielle: For being here for me. You're here more than my mum.

Roxy: No problem. You're my niece. Mums are overrated. They only talk to you if they want something done.

Danielle: I know. I'll give Stace a text now.

She gets her phone out and texts Stacey, **'hey stace, wen r u bak from Lynn's? X dani.' **A few minutes later, her phone beeps, **'on way bak now. Wana go out the nyt? X stace.' **Danielle texts back, **'dnt feel lyk goin out. Du u wana cum ova 2 the flat? Der's no1 in. x dani.' **Stacey texts back, **'wer is every1? Nd yea, OK. R daniel nd becks cumin? X stace.'** Danielle texts back, **'if dey want. Dnt care. In france 2 c penny. Der bringin her bak. X dani.'**

Roxy: When's she back?

Danielle: She's on her way now. We are going over to the flat for a bit.

Roxy: OK. I say we don't open the club tonight.

Danielle: No, open it. She will kill us if we don't.

Danielle's phone starts ringing. She looks at it. It's Ronnie. She rejects the call. Five minutes later, Ronnie rings Roxy's phone.

Ronnie: Hi, Rox, is Dan there?

Roxy: Yea. Why?

Ronnie: Can I talk to her?

Roxy: She doesn't want to talk to you.

Ronnie: Fine then. So what you at?

Roxy: Neither do I! You went to France without telling anyone. If it wasn't for Danielle, then I wouldn't even know.

Ronnie: Rox, I'm sorry. OK? In case you haven't noticed, I have a wedding to plan, a baby to be born in 5 and a half months and a daughter that's acting as though she's 3. I also have a club to run.

Roxy: Well, I have a 9 month old daughter that eats everything, the club to run and I have to look after dad. And, the only reason Dani is acting like that, is because she has only just got you back and you're getting married, having another kid and jetting off of to France without telling anyone.

Ronnie: Put me on loudspeaker a minute.

Roxy: Right, you're on loudspeaker.

Ronnie: Dan, I am sorry.

Danielle: Mum, forget it. I didn't wait twenty years to be pushed out of your life because of a baby, Jack and the club.

Ronnie: Yea, well I didn't wait twenty years to be pushed away from you. Every time I talk to Jack or speak about the baby, you completely lose it.

Danielle: BECAUSE YOU DON'T GIVE TWO FUCKS ABOUT ME, DO YOU?

**I'm taking a break from this fanfic and starting a new one. I will continue this as well.**

**OK so please, please please read and review! **

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	25. like you

Chapter 24

Roxy looks at her niece, shocked at her outburst.

Ronnie: Hey, sweetie, of course I care. I just have other things, apart from you, to worry about at the minute.

Danielle: No, you don't care about me.

Ronnie: I have an idea, when we get back, how about you and me go clothes shopping? Just the two of us.

Danielle: Roxy and Stacey come too and we have a deal.

Ronnie: OK. But you aren't allowed to lose it with me or Jack anymore, eh?

Danielle: Is Jack there?

Ronnie: Yea, he's beside me. You're on loudspeaker now.

Danielle: Hey, Jack. Be nice to my mum.

Jack: I will. By the way, Rox, this is going to cost you a fortune. (_he laughs_) Dan, are you OK? I didn't mean to upset you.

Danielle: Yea, I'm fine. I just had stuff on my mind.

Jack: OK, I'll talk to you later then.

Ronnie: Here, before we go, can you two do the club, please?

Danielle: Yea, bye mum. Bye, Jack.

Roxy takes her phone of loudspeaker.

Ronnie: Can you find out what's bothering her, before I get back?

Roxy: Yea, sure. Why did you not tell us Jack and you were going to France?

Ronnie: It honestly slipped my mind. Look, I really have to go now. I'll text you both later. Bye.

Roxy hangs up and puts her phone on the charger.

Roxy: You really lost it with your mum. What's bothering you?

Danielle: It's just going too fast. I just got mum back and suddenly she's pregnant and getting married and it feels like I've only known her for a week, when really it's been 3 months.

Roxy: Apart from the stuff with Ronnie, what's bugging you?

Danielle: That's it.

Roxy: Dan, I know there's something else. Look, I'm not going to make you tell me, but, I will tell you something. I am always here if you want to bitch about Ronnie or just talk, OK?

Danielle: Yea. Thanks. Um, I'm going to go. I'll see you at the club.

Roxy: I tell you what, why don't I just open the club tonight?

Danielle: Are you sure?

Roxy: Yea, I am. You need some time with Stacey and Becks and Daniel.

Danielle: Thanks Rox. Bye, see you later. Bye bye Amy.

Danielle leaves the Vic, passing Sean on the stairs. She smiles at her uncle. Sean goes into the bedroom were Roxy is sitting. He sits beside her and puts his arm around her.

Sean: Hey, babes. Are you OK?

Roxy: Yes. I am fine.

Sean: What was up with Danielle?

Roxy: She said something about how she's feeling pushed out from everything with Ronnie and Jack getting married and the baby and stuff.

Sean: Is that everything?

Roxy: I don't think so, but there's no use in going on at her. She's stubborn like Ronnie. She'll hold it in, then break down.

Sean: Yea, I suppose. She is like Ronnie in loads of ways but she's like you, too.

Roxy: How?

Sean: She has a desire to be close to Ronnie.

Roxy: I have to open the club. You coming?

Sean: What about Amy?

Roxy: She can come or Peggy can look after her.

Meanwhile, at Ronnie's flat, Danielle and Stacey are sitting on the sofa. Daniel and Becks are at the door. Danielle opens the door and lets them in.

Daniel: Here, Stace, do you want to go to the club tonight?

Stacey: Danielle, are you going?

Danielle: Hell yeah. Roxy's DJing tonight and her music is good.

Becks: Lets go then.

They head to the club to find Roxy and Sean in the office and the club filled with people.

Daniel: Stace, you want to dance?

Stacey: Yea, sure.

Becks: Dan, do you want to dance?

Danielle: Yea, alright.

They dance for a while. Danielle decides to sit down for a bit. Stacey buys in drinks and sits beside her as Daniel and Paul go outside for a bit.

Stacey: You OK?

Danielle: Yea, I'm fine. I'm going to see when Roxy's doing DJ. (_she gets up, Stacey follows_) OK, fine. Yes, there is something up. I can't explain. It's too complicated but hey, that's my life.

Stacey: Do you want to talk?

Danielle: No, I think I'll just go home.

Stacey: I'll go with you.

Danielle: NO, STACEY. I WANT TO BE ON MY OWN.

Stacey: OK. See you later then.

Danielle walks out and goes back to the flat. Roxy comes out and starts to DJ. After half an hour, she realises that Danielle's not there. She takes a break and finds Stacey.

Stacey: Good DJ skills, Rox.

Roxy: Thanks. Where's Danielle?

Stacey: Home. She said something was too complicated and that it was her life.

Roxy: Have you seen Sean?

Stacey: No!

Roxy walks off to find Sean. She can't find him so she texts Danielle, **'hey babes, r u OK? Y did u go? X rox.' **Twenty minutes later, Sean comes in and there's no reply from the text.

Sean: Are you OK? I was just talking to Stacey. Danielle's with Becks at the flat.

Roxy: Yea, I'm fine. Just worried about Danielle for a bit there, thought she was on her own.

Sean: You need to relax. What's up with you?

Roxy: I don't know, Sean. I just feel like complete crap tonight and I have no idea why.

Sean: Awk, babes, you go home and I'll close up.

Roxy kisses him and goes home. The day before Ronnie and Jack come home, Danielle goes over to the Vic to see Roxy.

Danielle: Rox, can we talk?

Roxy: You OK? I mean, I haven't seen you since the night you disappeared with Becks. Have you been with him since?

Danielle: He hasn't left my side.

Roxy: How stupid are you, Dan? He's the one who got you pregnant.

Danielle: I love him, Roxy. OK? I love him. I know that. Do you think that thought never entered my mind?

Roxy: Does Ronnie know who it is?

Danielle: Yea, she does.

**I'm taking a break from this fanfic and starting a new one. I will continue this as well.**

**OK so please, please please read and review! **

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	26. what have you done?

Chapter 25

The next day, Danielle is woken up by the sound of suitcases being dropped on the ground. She hears Jack stick the kettle on and gets up. She walks into the living room to find Jack, Ronnie and a teenage girl.

Jack: Hey, Dani. This is Penny, my daughter. Penny, this is my....I mean Ronnie's daughter, Danielle.

Danielle: It's OK. I am going to be your daughter soon.

Ronnie: (_smiling_) I knew you'd come round to the idea.

Jack: Ronnie, how about we leave the girls to talk?

Jack and Ronnie go into the bedroom with the suitcases, leaving Danielle and Penny to talk.

Penny: So, how old are you?

Danielle: Nearly 20. You?

Penny: Nearly 16. How old is Ronnie then?

Danielle: 33. So, how long are you here for?

Penny: For a few weeks and then, if I want to, I can stay for good.

Danielle: That's good.

Penny: I know. I do want to stay. I hate my mum's boyfriend.

Danielle: I was the same for a while.

Penny: Why?

Danielle: I was adopted when I was younger. Stuff happened and then I found my mum. I waited nearly 20 years for my real mum. By the time Ronnie realised who I was, she had a whole new life planned. She loves your dad, Penny. Anyway, why do you not like your mum's boyfriend?

Penny: She had a baby with him. He's called Lucas and he's a spoilt bastard. He gets everything he wants and he's not even one yet. He'll be one in two weeks.

Danielle: Penny, he's a baby. Babies need lots of care and attention.

Penny: But they don't need new clothes, a whole floor to themselves, or new toys every time they go out.

Danielle: You have a point there. You know my mum's having a baby.

Penny: Yea, I know. But, I like your mum but, don't tell her. I like annoying her.

Danielle: Bit of advice, Penny. Not while she's pregnant.

Penny: Why not?

Danielle: She's a bit hormonal.

Jack: A bit? Have you met your pregnant mother?

Penny and Danielle laugh.

Danielle: Yea, I've met her and, yea, Jack's right, she can be bit of bitch.

Ronnie: Oh great, my own daughter slagging me off! (_she pretends to look sad_) I am officially hurt.

Danielle: Well, you can. Can't she, Jack?

Jack: I'm not taking sides. Why don't you and Penny go and see Roxy and Amy? I'm going to take Ronnie out for the day. We'll be back late tonight.

Danielle and Penny head over to the Vic. Sean sees them.

Danielle: Sean, where's Roxy?

Sean: Hi, Penny. How are you? Um, upstairs with Amy. She's getting on Roxy's nerves, I think.

They hear Roxy shouting. Sean laughs.

Danielle: Come on, Penny. Let's go and see Amy.

They go upstairs to find Roxy sitting on the sofa, holding Amy. Danielle and Penny look at her.

Roxy: Urgh, Danni! This child is a melter. Hi, Penny. How are you?

Penny: I'm good. Fuck, how did my sister get so big?

Roxy: Language, Penny.

Amy: Baba, mama.

Roxy: Amy, be quiet.

Amy: Baba, mama.

Penny: What is she saying?

Danielle: I'll tell you later. Not now.

Roxy: Anyway, how's Lucas? How old is he now?

Penny: A spoilt bastard. 11 and a half months I think.

Roxy: They all are. Go in my room and see all Amy's stuff.

Penny: Does she get a new toy every time she cries or goes out?

Roxy: Nope, just when she needs them. But she has loads because everyone bought her loads for Christmas and Easter and the christening.

Penny: Does she get a new pram every few months?

Roxy: Do I look like I'm made of money? Hell, no. OK, yea your dad bought her a pram when I was on my own with her, but that's because I was using Ben's one that was falling apart. Clothes, though, are different. They grow like mad.

Penny: Yea, Lucas can walk and say Penny, mama, dada, doggy and more.

Roxy: Well, your sister can say mama and baba.

Danielle: Why doesn't Penny take Amy out and see if she'll nod off?

Roxy: Do you want to, Penny?

Penny: Yea. Of course. I haven't seen her since her christening.

Penny goes off with Amy in her pram. Roxy looks at Danielle, confused.

Roxy: I'm confused.

Danielle: Why?

Roxy: I don't get it. One minute your pally with Penny, the next you want her away.

Danielle: Yea, so I could talk to someone who isn't going to freak out.

Roxy: Dan, what have you done?

Danielle: Forget it now.

Roxy: Danielle, tell me.

Danielle: Just leave it, please.

At that stage, Penny comes back with Amy. Danielle smiles.

Roxy: Fine. Penny, can you put her in her cot for me, please?

Penny goes to put Amy in her cot and Roxy turns to Danielle.

Roxy: Look, just tell me.

Danielle: I'm going to go. I'll text you later on. Come on, Penny.

Penny and Danielle leave. They pass the stall, where Stacey is working.

Stacey: Hey, Dan. Penny, how are you? Do you want to help with the stall?

Penny: Yea, sure. Why not?

Danielle: Shit, Stace. I forgot about it this morning.

Stacey: I take it you and your mum haven't talked yet, have you?

Danielle: Nope, we haven't and Roxy's cracking up at me because she knows somethig is wrong but I won't tell her.

Stacey: Why not?

Danielle: Because I know what she'll say.

Stacey: What will she say?

Danielle: She'll say that I'm stupid and when am I ever going to learn.

Roxy: Maybe if you told her what it was, I wouldn't say that.

Danielle: Are you going to follow me everywhere, Roxy?

Roxy: Just until you tell me what's bothering you. It's not good keeping things bottled up inside. You should know that.

Danielle: Fuck off. I don't want to talk to you, OK? Stace, I'm going to get lunch.

Danielle storms off, leaving Roxy and Stacey looking at her. Penny comes over.

Penny: What's wrong with Danielle?

Roxy: Fuck knows, Penny, fuck knows.

Stacey: Let her cool down, Rox. I think I know what some of it is to do with.

Roxy: I know it has something to do with Ronnie, but there's something else. I know there is.

Stacey realises something. Roxy notices this.

Roxy: Stacey, is there something you know about Danielle and you aren't telling me?

Stacey: Yea, I can't though. Sorry.

Danielle comes back with the lunch. She sees Roxy still standing there.

Danielle: What are you still there for?

Roxy: Because, I know you want someone to talk to that isn't going to lecture. You're my niece. I will never lecture you.

Danielle: Fine, Stace watch Penny for me.

Roxy and Danielle head over to the Vic. They go upstairs.

Roxy: What is wrong with you?

Danielle: Everything, Rox.

Roxy: What, specifically, is the matter with you?

Danielle: I slept with Becks.

Roxy: When?

Danielle: The night mum and Jack went away.

Roxy: Did you two use anything?

Danielle is quiet.

Roxy: Dan, please tell me you used something.

Danielle: We didn't.

Roxy: Did you go down to the chemist to get the morning-after pill?

Danielle: No, I didn't. I took coke instead.

Christian comes up. He sees the look on Roxy's face as she looks at him.

Christian: Did I come at a bad time?

Roxy: Christian, yea. I'll give you a text later.

As Christian leaves, Roxy looks at her niece.

Roxy: What the fuck did you think you were playing at?

Danielle: So much for not lecturing me!

Roxy: When you tell me that you've taken coke, of course I'm going to fucking lecture. Where the fuck did you get it?

Danielle: Some guy at the corner of the street. He was called Gus.

Roxy: For fuck sake, Dan, I thought you knew better. SEAN!!!!!! (_Sean runs up the stairs_) Gus is back.

Sean: Aw fuck off. How do you know?

Roxy: Dan got coke of him.

Sean: She did what? Dan, his coke's not fucking pure. It can be deadly.

Danielle: Aw well, at least I'll be away from you!

She storms into Roxy's room.

Roxy: ARGH!!!!! I swear she is really fucking pushing her luck. Give me my phone over.

Roxy dials Ronnie's number.

Ronnie: What is it, Rox?

Roxy: Your fucking daughter.

Ronnie: Shit, what's she done?

Roxy: Slept with Becks, again. Didn't use anything and didn't go to the chemist. Oh, instead she went to Gus and bought coke.

**I'm taking a break from this fanfic and starting a new one. I will continue this as well.**

**OK so please, please please read and review! **

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	27. a moment

Chapter 26

Ronnie: I'm going to fucking kill her. Is she there?

Roxy: Yea, she's in my bedroom.

Ronnie: Thanks. I don't believe her. I thought she had more sense. I'll be home about 3. Can you make sure she stays there?

3 hours later, Ronnie is at the Vic.

Ronnie: Where is she?

Roxy: She's in my room. Look, Ronnie, don't go in there shouting the odds. I think she's done this for attention, taking the coke.

Ronnie: Yea, I'm a shit mum.

Roxy: Look, Ron, you're not a shit mum. You're a good mum. You don't tell your kid to fuck up because she gets on your nerves. You have other things to worry about,

Ronnie smiles and walks into Roxy's room. Danielle is lying on the bed, tears trickling down her cheek. Ronnie sits beside her and puts her arm around her.

Ronnie: I think me and you need to talk.

Danielle: Mum, I'm sorry.

Ronnie: I know, I'm sorry too. Rox told me. Why, Dan?

Danielle: Because I know he loves me and I love him.

Ronnie: I meant the coke.

Danielle: I don't know.

Ronnie: How much did you have?

Danielle: Not that much. I was in a bad way, OK? If it hadn't have been for Becks, then probably a lot more. Anyway, who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?

Ronnie: I'm your mother.

Danielle: Start fucking acting like it then. (_sees the hurt in Ronnie's face_) Look, I didn't mean that. I just meant that I was pissed off, angry, annoyed and I didn't want to talk to Roxy about it.

Ronnie: In future, come to me with your problems, even if I'm away, text me.

Danielle: OK, mum. Can we still have that day out?

Ronnie: Yea, but not today.

Danielle: Why? You promised.

Ronnie: What about Penny?

Danielle: She can come too.

Ronnie: So you like her?

Danielle: Yea, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?

Ronnie: Jack and I have been talking. We want Penny to stay.

Danielle: Me too. She isn't happy living with Selena. I wouldn't either. She hates her mum and her mum's boyfriend.

Ronnie: So you two have a lot in common?

Danielle: Just with the mum bit.

Ronnie: Thanks. Look, I know I'm not really your favourite person in the world at the minute. But, you are mine and if you're not happy, baby, then you need to tell me.

Danielle: I am, honestly. I'm going to see Stacey. I was only supposed to be a while. (_she starts heading towards the door_) And, mum, you know you are my favourite person. I just don't feel a 100% happy with any of this at the minute because I feel like I'm being pushed away from you. I've only got you back and I don't want to lose you again.

Ronnie: You aren't going to. I promise. But, see the shopping trip, we'll do it on Saturday instead.

Danielle: OK.

Danielle goes out and heads over to the stall, where Penny and Stacey are. She smiles at Stacey and Penny.

Penny: You took your time, Dani.

Stacey: Did you have that talk yet?

Danielle: A bit. Not that it mattered. We are going shopping on Saturday.

Meanwhile, in the Vic, Ronnie sits down beside Roxy in the living room. Roxy looks away.

Ronnie: Are you mad at me?

Roxy: No, what gives you that impression?

Ronnie: You're acting like I've done something to you.

Roxy: Sorry. I'm just thinking about everything the past year and what a bitch I've been the past few weeks. I should be happy that you're having a baby but I just can't. I don't know why but I can't.

Ronnie: You just lost two babies. I'm not expecting you to be ecstatic for me. Just as long as you know that I will be the same, no matter what.

Roxy: I know. But will you still be able to be like a mum to me?

Ronnie: You know I will. You're my little sister. I don't have much choice.

Roxy: Have you heard from dad lately?

Ronnie: Nope, I haven't.

Roxy: I'll give him a ring in a while.

Ronnie: I'm going to go anyway. I'm kind of tired.

Roxy: (_laughing_) The joys of being pregnant all coming back now, are they?

Ronnie smiles as she leaves. Roxy takes her phone out. She dials her dad's number. He picks up.

Archie: Hello?

Roxy: Daddy, it's Roxy. Are you OK?

Archie: Um, yea, I'm fine. I have actually been meaning to talk to you and Ronnie. Your mum has been over.

Roxy: Urgh, what now?

Archie: She wants me back, for good.

**I'm taking a break from this fanfic and starting a new one. **

**OK so please, please please read and review! INCLUDE IDEAS, if u have any please:D**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review and if you want, i'll give you sneak previews of what's going to happen which I never do. If you want one, u got 2 review and tell me if u want them. But you have an account.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	28. talking

Chapter 27

Roxy: Daddy, what did you say?

Archie: I said yes. What the hell do you think? Of course I didn't.

Roxy: I would disown you if you did and so would Ronnie.

Archie: I won't. Listen, I'm on my way over to you now. OK?

Roxy: Yea, see you in 5.

She hangs up the phone and starts arranging the kitchen. She goes into the living room and sits on the sofa, watching Amy play on the floor. She texts Ronnie, _'hey um dads cumin ova if u wana cum 2. he sed he wnts til tlk 2 us. X rox' _A few minutes later, she hears her dad come up the stairs.

Archie: Rox, where are you?

Roxy: In the living room.

Archie walks into the living room and sits beside Roxy.

Archie: How are you?

Roxy: I've been better. You?

Archie: I'm good. What's up?

Roxy: I'm just wondering what life would have been like if Damien hadn't come over and I was still pregnant.

As Archie hugs her, Ronnie comes in. She sits beside Roxy and Archie.

Ronnie: Hey, dad. Hey, Rox. What's up?

Archie: Your mum wants me to get back with her.

Ronnie: Don't you dare.

Roxy: He won't, will you, dad?

Archie: No, I won't.

Ronnie: Because, if you do, I won't let you see your grandchild.

Archie: You can't stop me from seeing Amy or Danielle.

Roxy: No, dad. She means her unborn child.

Archie: You're pregnant?

Ronnie: Yea, I am.

Archie: Congratulations, darling.

Ronnie: Thanks, dad. It means a lot to me that you are here for this.

Roxy: Right, enough talking. We need to do something about mum. We need to make sure she stays away from dad and us.

Archie's phone beeps. It's Glenda, _'Hi, Archie. If you don't get back with me, then I will hurt the girls and you. Think about it. X Glenda.' _He gulps and Ronnie and Roxy notice.

Ronnie: Dad, what is it?

As Archie reads the text out, Roxy's eyes widen as she thinks of a plan.

Roxy: Dad, I have an idea. You pretend to take mum back and then she'll get tired of you.

Archie: I don't know, Rox.

Roxy: Dad, we need to make sure that Ronnie isn't harmed at all, for the sake of the baby.

Archie: Yea, I suppose. What will I say?

Roxy takes her dad's phone of him and texts, _'Hi, Glenda. If we get back together, you have to be nice to Roxy and Ronnie. We need to talk, as a family. Meet me at the Vic, upstairs, in 20 minutes. Archie.' _She sends it to Glenda and hands Archie back the phone.

Archie: Where's Sean and Jack?

Roxy: Downstairs, I think.

Archie: Should we not warn them?

Roxy: They'll figure it out. Um, what all does mum know?

Ronnie: That dad has cancer and that stuff you told her. Oh, and how Roxy wants her dead. I'm not telling her about being pregnant. I don't trust her.

Roxy: Ron, you can see a wee bump. Hang on. (_she runs into her bedroom and grabs her favourite jumper. It's pink and says Converse on it. She comes back in and hands it to Ronnie. Ronnie looks at her._) Just stick it on, Ronnie. Dad, does she know the cancer is gone?

Dad: Nope, don't think so.

10 minutes later, they hear footsteps. They look around and see Glenda at the door. She walks in and sits down.

Archie: Hi, Glenda. We all need to talk.

Glenda: Who's going first?

Ronnie: What does it matter, mum? All that matters is that you wise up to yourself and realise that you are the cause of all the families problems.

Glenda: But yet, Roxanne's lying about her miscarriage a few weeks back and nearly dying in a lake, aren't you?

Roxy: I was telling the truth, mum. Why would I lie about that?

**OK so please, please please read and review! INCLUDE IDEAS, if u have any please:D**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	29. hating mum

Chapter 28

Glenda: Because you're a self-centred bitch that makes things up to get attention.

Roxy: Is it any wonder I went on the fucking coke? Mum, I hate you more than I have ever hated anyone in my entire life. You are never seeing your granddaughter again. You're not ruining her life like you did with mine and Ronnie's.

Roxy looks at her mum and, lifting up Amy, storms out. Ronnie follows her into her bedroom. She watches as Roxy puts Amy into the cot.

Ronnie: Hey, babes, just ignore her. She doesn't know what she's on about.

Roxy: I know, but it's getting her to believe me that's hard.

Ronnie: Just leave it. Dad and I know it's true. Who cares about what mum thinks, eh? Come on and we'll go in again.

They go back in and sit down. Glenda looks at them and Archie.

Ronnie: I'll go next. Mum, Roxy isn't lying, she's telling the truth. Mum, we don't like you because you are a total bitch and I can't stand you.

Glenda: WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU ARE STILL THE SAME LITTLE SLUT YOU WERE BEFORE!

Ronnie: URGH!!!! FUCK OFF, MUM, AND WISE UP. YOU'RE ONE TO TALK. YOU HAD ME WHEN YOU WERE 14.

Glenda: I WILL NOT FUCK OFF AND THAT WAS DIFFERENT.

Ronnie: HOW?

Glenda: YOUR DAD AND I LOVED EACH OTHER.

Roxy: At the age of 14, mum? I doubt it.

Ronnie: MUM, NO YOU DIDN'T LOVE HIM. OR US FOR THAT MATTER.

Archie: Ronnie, calm down, darling. She's not worth it.

Ronnie: You're right, dad. It'd be easier to speak to Amy.

Glenda: Which is impossible, because your daughter is dead, Veronica.

Ronnie: That's funny, she's right downstairs. (_yelling for Danielle and Stacey to hear_) Danielle and Stacey, can you two come up, please?

A few minutes later, Danielle and Stacey come up, followed by Sean and Jack. Glenda looks and laughs at them.

Ronnie: Dani, this is your granny. This is my mum.

Danielle: Good for her. What you want, mum?

Ronnie: Well, she doesn't believe Roxy had a miscarriage a few weeks ago and that she nearly got killed in a lake.

Sean: Yea, she did. I should know.

Glenda: Who are all you people?

Ronnie: Danielle is my daughter, Stacey is her best friend, Sean is Roxy's husband and Jack is my boyfriend.

Glenda: And, how would Sean know about Roxy nearly dying in a lake?

Sean: Because I'm the one who nearly killed her.

Glenda: Good boy. It's a pity you didn't though.

Roxy: Mum, I used to think the sun shone out of you, when I was younger, but as I grew up, I realised that you were a total bitch. Today, you have just proved it.

Glenda looks at Roxy and laughs.

Glenda: Whatever, Roxanne. You only care about your looks and, Veronica, you only care about yourself and you have lost all trust in everyone.

Ronnie: And, whose fault is that? It's not my fault you're a slag that slept around.

Glenda: HOW DARE YOU! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU!!!!!! YOU'RE ONE TO TALK. YOU SLEPT WITH JOEL ABOUT 6 TIMES BEFORE YOU GOT KNOCKED UP! AND IT'S THE ONLY TIME YOU DID GET KNOCKED UP, ISN'T IT?

Ronnie: Yes. Look, dad, I'm sorry but I can't talk to her right now.

As Ronnie storms off, Roxy grabs Glenda by the throat. She pushes her up against the wall.

Glenda: Get off me, liar!

Roxy: See what the fuck you've turned me into? See what the fuck you've done? Why are you here, mum?

Glenda: Because, I love your dad.

Roxy: No, you don't. What's the real reason?

Glenda: Because, he has cancer and I can get money off his will.

Ronnie: (_coming back in_) You'll be waiting a long time for that, mum. Get the fuck out.

Archie: Ronnie, I'll handle this. I don't have cancer anymore. It went away.

As Glenda starts kicking Archie, Jack puts pink, fluffy handcuffs on her. She looks at him and laughs. Stacey rings the police.

Ronnie: Did I forget to mention, my fiancé is an ex-policeman?

Glenda: Yea, you did. You're getting really fat, Veronica. You're nearly as fat as Roxanne.

Ronnie: I'm not fat and neither is Roxy.

Glenda: Right, and I'm Santa Clause's wife.

Roxy: Trust me, you aren't. You're nothing to me, dad or Ronnie. Don't you dare say Ronnie is fat because she ain't.

Glenda: Then why else is she wearing a pink jumper? Pink isn't her colour.

Ronnie: Because I'm........cold.

Glenda: What the fuck have you two been eating? It looks like you've eaten all the food in the house, the pair of you. You two are unbelievably fat. You used to be really skinny.

Roxy: That's what happens when you have a child, mum. It's natural.

Glenda: Not for Veronica, it's not. She was skinny when I was here a few weeks ago.

With that, the police car pulls up. They come and take the pink, fluffy handcuffs off Glenda and start taking her away. As she gets out the door, Ronnie decides to tell her.

Ronnie: Oh, mum, I'm not fat, I'm pregnant.

**OK so please, please please read and review! INCLUDE IDEAS, if u have any please:D**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	30. the worst thing?

Chapter 29

Glenda: I hope it dies, Veronica. You don't deserve a child and neither does Roxanne. Any wonder she had a miscarriage.

Roxy: ( _grabbing a knife, she runs out the door and pushes Glenda up against a wall. She presses the knife near her mum._) Don't you ever say that and don't EVER come near us again. Or, I swear on my life, I will kill you!!!!!

Policeman: OK, can we take Mr Mitchell down for questioning also, please?

Archie joins them and Glenda doesn't have a chance to say anything because they take her down to the police car and over to the police station. Meanwhile, at the Vic, Jack goes over to a crying Ronnie and puts a comforting arm around her. Stacey goes over to Roxy and puts her arm around her. Sean makes everyone a cup of tea and brings it into them. After they drink it, Danielle, Jack, Ronnie and Stacey go home.

Sean: Do you want to watch a DVD, Rox?

Roxy: No, I just want to go to bed.

Roxy goes into her bedroom and lies on her bed, crying. Amy starts crying, she ignores it. 5 minutes later, Sean comes in the room. He quietens down Amy and puts her back in the cot. He goes over to Roxy and lies down beside her. She sits up.

Sean: Babes, what's wrong?

Roxy: I am fat and I don't deserve Amy.

Sean: You do deserve Amy and you are not fat. You are perfectly skinny for me. I love you the way you are, babes. I wouldn't have you any other way.

Roxy: I used to be really skinny.

Sean: Before Amy?

Roxy: Nope, way before that. When I was 12.

Meanwhile, at Ronnie's, Penny, Stacey and Danielle have decided to go out. Ronnie is in the living room with Jack, crying.

Jack: Ronnie, what's the matter?

Ronnie: I hate that woman, Jack. She ruins everything. I'm fat.

Jack: Babes, you're not fat, you're pregnant. After you have the baby, you will be back to the way you were, I promise. I love you, baby, no-one else. Even if you aren't, I'll always love you.

Later on that day, Danielle and Stacey are in the Vic. Roxy goes over to them.

Roxy; Dan, do you think I'm fat?

Stacey: Rox, you are skinny. You aren't fat. Trust us, babes.

Roxy: Dan, am I?

Danielle: No, Glenda is just an old bitch. I swear I will kill her! I will get a large butcher's knife and press it into her heart, or where her heart should be, and stab her to death!

Roxy: Lovely. I'm glad to call you my niece. (_she laughs_) See you later.

Roxy walks off, leaving Danielle and Stacey alone. A few minutes later, Daniel and Becks come in. Becks gets the drinks in and they join Stacey and Danielle.

Daniel: What did everyone do today?

Stacey: Nothing much. Just sat in here.

Danielle: Nothing exciting. Sat in here, watched my granny get arrested. Quite boring really.

Becks: Your granny got arrested?

Stacey: To be fair, though, Glenda is only 47 or 48.

Daniel: Stace has a good point. Stace, do you want to come back to mine?

Stacey nods and they leave Danielle and Becks by themselves.

Becks: Are you OK?

Danielle: What do you mean, am I OK?

Becks: You're being really quiet just. It's strange.

Danielle: I just don't feel like talking. I've had a bad day.

Becks: OK, do you want to go home then?

Danielle: Not really.

Becks: Do you want to go back to mine?

Danielle: Yea, sure.

They leave and go to Becks' house. Meanwhile, upstairs in the Vic, Roxy's phone beeps. It's from Ronnie, _'Roxy, do you feel like going out tonight? X Ronnie.' _Roxy texts back, _'no, soz. Feel lyk shyt atm. Soz sis. Mayb da mara. Ask dawn, she myt. X Rox.' _Sean comes into the living room and sits down beside Roxy.

Sean: You OK?

Roxy: Where's Amy?

Sean: She's sleeping in the cot. Are you OK?

Roxy: I'm fine.

Sean: Then why don't you want to go out with Ronnie?

Roxy: I just don't feel like it tonight, after everything. It's my own fault that today went like this.

Sean: How does that work out?

Roxy tells him what happened when her dad was over earlier.

Sean: Look, it's not your fault. I'm going to go and see mum. I'll be back in a few hours.

As he leaves, Roxy's phone starts to ring. It's Archie.

Archie: Hey, Rox. Um, I'm on my way back now. I think you and I need to talk.

Roxy: What about?

Archie: You'll find out when I come over.

He hangs up and, about 10 minutes later, he arrives at the Vic. He comes upstairs and goes into the living room. He sits down beside Roxy.

Archie: Darling, please don't be mad.

Roxy: What have you done?

Archie: I have decided to try again with your mum and she was found not guilty.

**OK so please, please please read and review! INCLUDE IDEAS, if u have any please:D**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	31. talking?

Chapter 30

Roxy looks at him and slaps him across the face. He looks at her, in amazement.

Roxy: (_crying_) Daddy, how could you? I trusted you. Get out!

Archie: Babe, she's my world. I love her. What more can I say?

Roxy: You're a cunt! Get the fuck out of here NOW!

Sean comes back from Jean's. He sits down beside Roxy.

Sean: What's happened?

Archie: I told her about me and Glenda getting back together.

Sean: Why would you do that?

Archie: I don't know.

Roxy: I HATE YOU! YOU BASTARD!

She goes into her bedroom and lies on the bed. Archie looks at Sean.

Sean: Just leave her for a bit. You shouldn't have told her that, though.

Archie: I didn't think she'd take it that badly. What is wrong with her?

Sean: She's just........um.......in a whole different place at the minute.

Archie: What do you mean by that?

Sean: Um, the whole not-being-pregnant and you and Glenda getting back together. Just leave her. You should leave now. I'll talk to her and see what's wrong.

As Archie leaves, Roxy checks her phone. There's a message from Ronnie, _'Hey, Rox. I know you don't want to be near me because I'm pregnant, but you can't run away from it. Are you okay? X Ronnie.' _Roxy texts back, _'if u count dad getin bk with mum, then yea!!!!! wat do u fink? ::: __Roxy.' _A few minutes later, Roxy's phone rings.

Roxy: What do you want, Ronnie?

Ronnie: Babes, that's not a bad thing. It's good. I'm surprised he told you.

Roxy: Did you know?

Ronnie: Yes, I did! He told me a few hours ago.

Roxy: And you never FUCKING told me? What kind of sister does that make YOU?

Ronnie: Calm down! He'll realise he made the wrong decision! At least he's happy. And, no, I never told you, because I knew you'd act like this!!

Roxy: I hate this whole family. Bye! Don't talk to me again!

Ronnie: Roxy......

Before Ronnie could say anything else, Roxy had hung up. Ronnie throws her phone on the bed.

Ronnie: Argh!!!!!!!!!! I swear to fuck, I am going to kill that wee girl.

Jack: Ron, what's happened?

Ronnie: I might have let it slip that I knew about mum and dad getting back together after she mentioned it to me. Now she doesn't want to talk to me. (_feels the baby kick_) Jack, feel this.

Jack: (_placing his hand on Ronnie's stomach_) Oh my God, that's class. I can't wait until the baby comes. Only 5 more months.

Ronnie: We have a scan tomorrow. We can find out what it is. Do you want to?

Penny and Danielle come in and find Ronnie and Jack in their bedroom.

Penny: Hi, daddy. (_hugs Jack_)

Jack: What have you two been up to? Where's Stacey?

Danielle: Just shopping and talking. Stace couldn't come back. Her mum's at Charlie's for a while. What about you two?

Ronnie: Fair enough. Um, nothing much. Your aunt Roxy won't talk to me because I didn't tell her about dad and mum. Oh, and the baby kicked.

Danielle: Amazing, mum. How could I have missed that? Like I care. I'm going out. You coming, Penny?

Penny: Yea, of course.

Ronnie: Before you go, what would you two prefer, a brother or a sister?

Penny: Um, I don't know. I have one of each already, Amy and Lucas.

Danielle: I have Gareth. Um, I don't know. I don't care either.

Danielle and Penny leave and Ronnie and Jack look at each other. Meanwhile, at the Vic, Roxy is on the internet when Amy starts crying. She goes into the room and lifts her out of the cot. Sean goes over to the laptop to check his emails. When he flips the lid up, he sees the following:

**Departing Airport: **_Stansted, London_

**Airline: **_EasyJet_

**Ticket Number: **_3_

**Ticket Holders: **_Roxanne Lizette Mitchell-Slater, Sean Robert Mitchell-Slater, Amy Christina Margaret Mitchell-Slater_

**Ages Of Ticket Holders: **_31, 26, 8 months_

**Seat Numbers: **_1, 2, 3_

**Date Of Departure: **_17__th__ July 2009_

**Time Of Departure: **_6 am_

**Destination: **_Belfast_

**Time Of Landing: **_9 am_

**Landing Airport: **_Belfast International Airport, Aldergrove_

Sean: Roxy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Get in here!

**OK so please, please please read and review! INCLUDE IDEAS, if u have any please:D**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	32. love

Chapter 31

Roxy: What? (_walking into the kitchen, she sees Sean looking at the screen_) Oh, shit.

Sean: What are you playing at?

Roxy: I want to get away from it all, Sean. Away from Ronnie, dad, mum, everyone.

Sean: I tell you what, we shall go to Belfast on holiday for a month and, if you like it, then we will stay? Yea?

Roxy: OK, suits me. We go tomorrow, by the way. Everyone's stuff is packed.

Sean: OK. Now, lets get some sleep.

The next morning, at 4 am, they get up and call a taxi to take them to the airport. They scribble a quick note to Peggy, Ben and Phil, explaining everyone and leave. A few hours later, at Ronnie's, Jack and Ronnie get ready. They sit at the breakfast table with Danielle and Penny. Stacey had come over as well.

Penny: Have you any names for the baby? I have some.

Danielle: Me too. Well, we have decided on names together.

Jack: Well, I don't think we've thought about that. What are yours, Penny?

Penny: If it's a girl, Katie.

Danielle: And if it's a boy, Cian.

Jack: We were thinking if it was a girl, Martha.

Ronnie: And if it's a boy, Joel.

Stacey: What about combining the names?

Jack: When did we decide on Joel?

Ronnie: We didn't but I like it.

Penny: Do you mean, if it's a boy, it'll be Cian-Joel? And, if it's a girl, it'll be Katie-Martha?

Danielle: Those names kind of suck. Why would you want to call it after Joel, mum? I have a better idea. If it's a boy, Jackson-Michael.

Penny: If it's a girl, it can be called Cameron-Diaz.

Ronnie: I like it.

Jackson: So do I. We need to get going, though. Do you two want to come?

Penny: No way.

Ronnie and Jack leave and head to the hospital. Meanwhile, at the flat, Danielle and Penny are talking.

Penny: So, how much do you love Becks?

Danielle: I don't know. Why?

Penny: How do you know if you love someone?

Stacey: You just do. Who have you got your eyes set on?

Penny: Jay Brown.

A few hours later, Ronnie and Jack come back.

Stacey: Well, what is it?

Ronnie: They can't tell but I have to go back next month, anyway.

Jack: I am going to have 4 little princesses.

Ronnie: You don't know that.

Penny goes into the bedroom she shares with Danielle and Ronnie and Jack go into their bedroom. Stacey looks at Danielle, who is acting weird.

Danielle: What, Stacey?

Stacey: What's wrong with you?

Danielle: Sore head. Sore stomach.

Stacey: I didn't mean that. I meant why are you so unenthusiastic about this?

Danielle: I don't know what you mean, sorry.

Stacey: I'm going. I'll talk to you later. Talk to Ronnie.

Stacey leaves. Meanwhile, in Jack's room, Ronnie and Jack are lying on their bed. Penny comes in.

Penny: Daddy, can we get some movies and sweets for tonight? Please?

Jack: Yea, we'll go now.

They leave and head to XtraVision. Ronnie goes into the kitchen and sees Danielle, alone, at the table and sits beside her.

Ronnie: What's wrong, baby?

Danielle: Mum, can we talk?

Ronnie: Of course, baby girl.

Danielle: I feel like I'm being pushed away. Like, where is the baby going to sleep?

Ronnie: I don't know yet, babes. I'm not pushing you out.

Danielle: Every time I try to talk to you, you bring up the baby. If it's not the baby, it's the club or Jack. If that's you NOT pushing me out, then what is?

Ronnie: Fuck off, Danielle. You're 20 years old. Wise up! That's me having other things to worry about!

Danielle: Sorry! I forgot, the only people you care about are, yourself, Penny, Jack, the baby, Roxy, Amy and your mum and dad. Not Danielle! Definitely not Danielle. Well, fuck you!!!!!! I wish I never found you!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I wish you were dead!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

She starts chucking plates across the kitchen and slaps Ronnie across the face and storms out of the apartment. She goes to Becks' apartment. Ronnie, on the other hand, sits on the chair, crying. Jack and Penny come in laughing. They stop when they see the mess in the kitchen and see Ronnie crying.

Jack: Ronnie, what happened? (_he starts clearing the mess up_)

Ronnie: D...D....D...D...Danielle said she wished I was dead, that she never found me and that I don't care about her.

Penny: I'm taking that she hit you?

Ronnie: Yea. She asked me could we talk and then started being nasty.

Penny: Where did she go?

Ronnie: I think she might have went to Stacey's.

Penny: Oh, shit. I'll go and talk to her.

She is about to leave, when the doorbell rings. She buzzes them up. It's Stacey.

Stacey: What happened here?

Penny: Have you seen Dan?

Stacey: Nope, I came here to get her.

Jack: Do you know where she is?

Stacey: No. What happened?

Ronnie explains everything and, as she does, Stacey's eyes widen.

Stacey: Ronnie, can I talk to you a second?

Ronnie: Yea, sure. What is it?

Stacey: In private?

Ronnie leads Stacey into her bedroom.

Ronnie: Do you know what's wrong with her?

Stacey: Remember when you went to France, a few weeks ago? Well, she had sex with Becks. Unprotected.

Ronnie: Yea, I know that. Roxy told me.

Stacey: She thinks she's pregnant again. I don't know if she is. But, I do know she regrets having the abortion. Just promise me you'll talk to her, Ronnie.

Ronnie: I will.

Meanwhile, at Becks', Danielle has told Becks what happened.

Becks: Are you OK?

Danielle: Sort of.

Becks: Come here, baby.

He pulls her next to him, letting her cry it out. He kisses her gently.

Danielle: I'm going to talk to my mum.

She leaves and goes to Ronnie's. She finds Ronnie in her bedroom with Stacey.

Danielle: Stace, can you go? I need to talk to my mum.

Stacey nods and leaves. Ronnie looks at Danielle, who sits down.

Ronnie: I think we need to talk. Look, I'm sorry for today.

Danielle: No, mum. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done it. I've just had a tough few weeks.

Ronnie: I know, baby. Look, if there is anything else, just tell me, OK? I won't lecture and I will be here for you.

Danielle: Promise?

Ronnie: I promise. What is it?

Danielle: I regret the abortion. I would have had a large bump by now.

Ronnie: Awk, darling. Have you spoke to Becks about this?

Danielle: No, I'm scared to. I don't want to break up with him. I love him.

Ronnie: OK. Well, how far along were you when you had the abortion?

Danielle: 10 weeks.

Ronnie: Well, you could be in labour right now and trust me, it kills.

Danielle: I suppose. And this little one is going to cause you pain. I can't wait until it's born and I can play with it.

Ronnie: Not as much as you did, baby. No-one could cause me that much pain. I used to have dreams that I didn't have you. You realise that you are my world, yeah? And me neither.

Danielle: Yeah. I do.

Ronnie: Is there anything else you need to tell me?

Danielle: No, there isn't.

Ronnie: Have you seen Roxy?

Danielle: No, Peggy says she went to Ireland to get away from everyone.

Ronnie: This is unbelievable. What have I done?

Danielle: Apart from knowing about Archie and Glenda?

Ronnie: I only found that out yesterday morning. It's not like I had much choice. He went straight over to the Vic.

Danielle: Well, she'll be back in a month.

A month later, Jack and Ronnie head off to the doctor's for their 5th month appointment. Meanwhile, at the Vic, Roxy and Sean have got back from Ireland. They set Amy on the floor and unpack.

Roxy: Do you think I should ring Ronnie? Let her know I'm back?

Sean: Send her a text. I think she's having a scan.

Roxy texts Ronnie, _'hey how r u? Im at da vic. im hme. X Roxy.'_ Meanwhile, at the doctor's, Dr Travolta has discovered something. He calls in another doctor. Ronnie and Jack look at each other, scared.

**OK so please, please please read and review! INCLUDE IDEAS, if u have any please:D**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	33. life bites

Chapter 32

Dr Travolta and Dr Newton-John come in.

Ronnie: What is it, doctor?

Dr Newton-John: Nothing, everything is absolutely normal and as it should be at 5 months. Dr Travolta thought, stupidly, that there was 2 babies. In fact, you're having one. There is only the one baby. It's healthy. Would you like to know what you're having, Miss Mitchell?

Ronnie: Yes.

Dr Travolta: You are having a girl.

Jack: That's amazing. I'm going to have 4 princesses.

Ronnie gets dressed and walks out the door. Jack follows her out. She gets in the car and Jack follows. He drives her home, in silence. He tries to talk to her and she ignores him. When they get to the flat, Ronnie and Jack find themselves alone.

Jack: Ronnie, are you OK?

Ronnie: I'm fine.

Jack: You've hardly talked today. In fact, you haven't talked from we went to the doctor's.

Ronnie: What is there to talk about? I'm having another girl. Whoop-ee-do. I don't want this baby.

Jack: Well, you can't do anything about it.

Ronnie: Fuck off!

She storms into her room. Jack lies on the sofa and falls asleep. Two hours later, he is woken up by Danielle and Penny coming in.

Danielle: Jack, where's my mum?

Jack: I don't know. I think she's in her room. She's in a bad mood.

Danielle: I'll go and talk to her. Penny, make your dad a cup of tea.

Penny heads to the kitchen and Danielle heads to Ronnie's room. She knocks the door and walks in to find Ronnie crying.

Danielle: Mum, are you OK?

Ronnie: I can't do this.

Danielle: Do what?

Ronnie: Have a baby and raise it. It's not like Jack cares.

Danielle: Mum, Jack cares about you more than anyone in the world does.

Jack: She's right, baby, and I will help you with our daughter, I promise.

Penny: Ronnie, when are you and my daddy getting married?

Ronnie: I don't know. After your sister is born, probably.

Penny: I'm having another sister?

Danielle: Technically Amy isn't your sister anymore.

Penny: How come?

Danielle: When Ronnie found out she was pregnant, your dad and her decided that it would be too complicated. Amy would be the new baby's sister and cousin. They got together with Roxy and Sean and asked Roxy how she felt. She decided just to make your dad Amy's uncle. She's still your sister, just not by law or by her birth certificate.

Penny: Why not by birth certificate?

Jack: When Amy was born, she looked like a Slater.

Ronnie: She was the double of Stacey as a baby.

Jack: (_looking at his watch_) Oh crap. Um, Ronnie, are you doing the club tonight?

Ronnie: Yea, I'll come in. I just want to get a bath first, OK?

Jack: That's OK, babes. I'll see you down there. Danielle, can you work tonight?

Danielle: No, I'm staying in and Stace is coming over.

She quickly texts Stacey, _'hey stace, wat r u doin 2nyt? Can u cum over? X Danni.' _A minute later, her phone beeps, _'hey danni. Nafin yea b der in 5 mins x stace.'_

Jack: What about you, Penny?

Penny: I have decided to go out with the gang.

Jack: Who is in this gang?

Penny: Lauren, Abi, Jay, Lucy, Peter, Whitney and Liam are calling for me soon.

Jack: Fine. So, it's just you, Stacey, Danielle and me tonight, Ron?

Ronnie: Yes, it is.

Suddenly, the doorbell goes. Penny opens the door.

Penny: Hey. (_to Jack_) Dad, I'm away.

Jack: Hang on. Who's there?

Penny: Lauren, Abi, Jay, Peter, Lucy, Whitney and Liam. Bye!!!!

Penny leaves and Jack looks at Ronnie.

Ronnie: I'm going for a bath. I'll see you later.

Jack goes to the club and Ronnie goes for her bath. A while later, Stacey knocks the door and Danielle lets her in.

Danielle: Hey, so do you want a drink?

Stacey: No, thanks. Where's Jack and Ronnie?

Danielle: Jack's opening the club and mum's having a bath. It's just us two because Becks and Daniel have a match tonight. Why?

Stacey: No reason.

Danielle: Are you sure you don't want a drink?

Stacey: Yes, for fuck sake. I just had a drink with Mo and Charlie at the house.

Danielle: Calm down, for fuck sake.

Ronnie: Hey, calm down, both of you. What's up with you?

Suddenly, the phone rings. It's Jack.

Jack: Hey, Ron, how are you?

Ronnie: I'm OK. What's up?

Jack: Are you coming down? Dawn will be in soon, Summer wouldn't go off for Garry. I need to go out.

Ronnie: Where to?

Jack: Max's. We're planning Jim's birthday party. It's a surprise.

Ronnie: Fine!

She hangs up and turns to Danielle and Stacey.

Danielle: What did Jack want?

Ronnie: He wants me to go into the club for a bit. Come and lock this door for me. (_they go to the door_) Listen, watch out for Penny coming in. I'll be back soon, OK?

Ronnie leaves and Danielle closes the door. She goes back to join Stacey in the living room.

Danielle: Stacey, are you OK?

Stacey: Yea, I'm fine.

Danielle looks at her.

Stacey: What?!

Danielle: What's wrong with you?

Stacey: Just drop it, OK?

Danielle: No, just tell me!

Stacey: JUST FUCK OFF, DANIELLE. I'M AWAY. BYE!

Stacey leaves and heads over to the Vic. At the Vic, Roxy is trying to get Amy to eat. Stacey arrives up and Amy holds out her hands. Stacey lifts her and sits down.

Roxy: Are you OK? Why you not with Danielle?

Stacey: I'm fine. She's just doing my head in and I needed to get away.

Roxy: You aren't fine. I know you aren't. Why aren't you with Daniel, then?

Stacey: Becks and him are at a football match. Just leave it, Roxy.

Roxy: Fine, I'm away over to R&R. I was going to bring Amy, but seeing as you're here for no reason, you can mind her.

Stacey: Fine! I don't mind. I love my wee niece.

Roxy: (_smiling_) OK, but just tell me if something is wrong, yea?

Stacey: OK. What time will you be back at?

Roxy: Well, Sean and I are going to go out after so probably after midnight. Take her back to your house or leave her in Ronnie's.

Stacey lifts Amy and goes over to Ronnie's. She rings the doorbell. The door opens and Amy babbles. Danielle lifts Amy out of Stacey's arms and puts her in the small travel cot that Ronnie kept out for her niece.

Danielle: What do you want?

Stacey: I'm sorry.

Danielle: OK. What's wrong?

Stacey: It's nothing. I'm overreacting, sorry.

Danielle: Oh right, OK.

Stacey: What's wrong, Danni?

Danielle: Remember, I thought I was pregnant?

Stacey: Are you?

Danielle: No, I'm not. (_she starts crying_) I don't know why I'm crying, though. I didn't want to be.

Stacey: I think you did want to be, but you don't realise. It's like the time I thought I was pregnant again with Bradley's baby last year, in August. I realised I wanted a family with him.

Danielle: Then you thought different. I know you couldn't handle it.

Stacey: Dan, it wasn't that. I couldn't handle it because it brought back memories of the first pregnancy. It would have been 3 and a half years.

Danielle: I know, Stace, but you weren't ready, were you?

Stacey: No, but I shouldn't have had an abortion. I should have put it up for adoption or kept it.

Danielle: I KNOW, STACE, I KNOW. I HAVE BEEN THROUGH THE SAME THING, NOT THAT LONG AGO. DO YOU NOT THINK THAT I THINK ABOUT WHAT COULD HAVE BEEN? I COULD HAVE HAD A BABY NOW.

Stacey: I warned you not to go through with it, didn't I? I could have had a bump now and a toddler.

Danielle: Can we not talk about this? I need to talk to Becks. I want to start a family with him.

Stacey: Give him a call.

Danielle rings Becks. He answers.

Danielle: Hey, Becks, can you come over? I want to talk to you.

Becks: Hey, babes. Yea, sure. I'll be there soon. You OK?

Danielle: Yea, bye.

She hangs up and smiles at Stacey. 10 minutes later, Becks arrives. Stacey goes home.

Danielle: Do you want anything to drink?

Becks: No, we need to talk.

Danielle: I know. What were you going to say?

Becks: I love you, Danni. You mean everything to me. Will you move in with me?

Danielle: Yea, of course. I love you, too. I was going to say that I wanted to start a family with you.

Becks: What made you think that?

Danielle: Remember when my mum and Jack went to France with Penny for a bit and we had sex, unprotected?

Becks: Yea.

Danielle: Well, I thought I was pregnant again and, today, I took a test and it was negative. I started crying and I told Stacey and she said that she knew that I wanted a family because I was scared to take the test in the first place.

They kiss as Danielle leads Becks to her bedroom. A few hours later, Ronnie and Jack come in to find Danielle and Becks redressed and in the kitchen, eating. Becks leaves and Ronnie looks at Danielle.

Danielle: What, mum?

Ronnie: You seem.......

Jack: Happy.

Danielle: So?

Ronnie: Are you OK?

Danielle: Yes, mum. I couldn't be better.

Ronnie: Good. I'm going to bed.

Danielle: Same here. Night, mum. Night, Jack.

Danielle heads to bed. Ronnie and Jack go to bed as well.

**OK so please, please please read and review! INCLUDE IDEAS, if u have any please:D**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	34. decisons and a letter

Chapter 33

Next morning, Ronnie feels the baby kick. She wakens Jack, who puts his hand on her stomach and feels it too. In the other room, Danielle has just woken up. She looks at her phone and sees that Stacey has text her, _'can we tlk? Meet me at da stall. Stace.' _Danielle gets ready and heads over to the stall with Amy.

Danielle: What is it?

Stacey: Did you tell him?

Danielle: We're moving in together. I haven't told Ronnie yet, though. Have you had your breakfast?

Stacey: Not yet. Let's go over to the Vic. Roxy will make us something.

Stacey and Danielle leave. They go over to the Vic, where Roxy makes them some cereal. Danielle gives Roxy her daughter.

Roxy: So, what brings you two here?

Danielle: Well, I am moving in with Becks and I need help on how to tell Ronnie.

Roxy: I'll talk to her for you. What are you here for, Stace?

Stacey: Helping Danni.

Roxy: No, you aren't. What's up?

Stacey: Nothing.

Danielle: What did you want to tell me earlier?

Stacey: Oh, that. It doesn't matter.

Danielle: Why not?

Stacey: Because, it doesn't.

Roxy: Is it what was bothering you yesterday?

Stacey: Sort of.

Danielle: Are you pregnant, engaged, dying?

Stacey: No!!! No!!! No!!!

Roxy: Then what?

Stacey: Daniel told me he loved me and I said it back. Alexis came in with some man and said that Daniel had a son. Daniel has a son that he never told me about. He's French and he's called Daniel Junior, DJ for short.

Danielle: Well, at least you know that he wants what you want.

Stacey: What's that?

Danielle: A family. A better life.

Roxy: She has a point, Stacey. He wants what you want.

Stacey: I know. It's thanks to him that I know what I want.

Danielle: What's that, then?

Stacey: I want a family, the white picket fence, a toddler running around and a newborn baby lying on a blanket, on the grass. DJ playing with the toddler and Daniel and I curled up on the grass together, watching the three children.

Daniel: That's what I want too.

Stacey: (_turning around_) Daniel, what are you doing here? How did you find me?

Daniel: Mo told me. Oh, and you have to get back and do the stall because it's not going to do itself. That's for you too, Danielle.

They leave, leaving Roxy staring into space with Amy. Albert bounces in.

Roxy: Hello, boy. Look, Aimes, it's a doggy. Can you say Albert?

Amy: Al. Al.

Albert looks at her and licks her. Roxy laughs. Sean comes in.

Sean: What's so funny?

Roxy: Amy can say Albert, well she says Al. Can you check the post?

Sean checks the post and comes back in with 5 letters. He looks through them. There's 4 bills and an important-looking letter for Roxy. She opens it.

_**WALFORD HEALTH AND MEDICAL CENTRE**_

_**Tel: 02890278280 Fax: 02890847828**_

_122, Tempest Street,_

_Walford,_

_East London,_

_BT89 9TH._

_23/08/09._

_Mrs Roxanne Slater,_

_The Queen Victoria,_

_Albert Square,_

_Walford,_

_East London,_

_BT89 9TH._

_Dear Mrs Slater,_

_We are writing to remind you, you have a scan booked tomorrow on the 24/08/09. As you have missed the last two, we felt the need to send out a letter. If there is a specific reason that you have missed the scan, please inform us._

_You have also failed to attend your ante-natal appointments. As you are nearly 5 months pregnant, these must be attended for your own health and safety interest._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dr Hibbert (chief of medicine)_

Roxy reads the letter again. She hands it to Sean, who rips it up after reading. He rings the medical centre and tells them that Roxy had a miscarriage 3 months ago and to stop sending her letters. He turns around to look at Roxy. He smiles at her and she smiles back, a watery smile. He hugs her.

Sean: It's going to be OK, I promise.

Roxy: I know. Anyway, we have a beautiful daughter, who is trying to walk.

They laugh as Amy tries to stand up. Roxy picks her up and hands her to Sean. Meanwhile, at Jack and Ronnie's, Danielle and Ronnie are alone.

Ronnie: What's wrong, baby girl?

Danielle: Nothing.

Ronnie: Are you sure?

Danielle: Yea. I'm positive. Anyway, you have more important things to worry about.

Ronnie: You're right, I need to go to the club. (_the door opens and Penny comes in_) Oh, look, it's Penny. See you two, later.

Ronnie leaves and Danielle's phone beeps. It's from Becks. _'Hey babes. What are you doing today? I love you. When are you moving in with me? X becks.'_ Danielle quickly texts back, _'I dunno. I still havent said 2 mum yet that I'm movin out. :-( I no she wont take it well and it's tellin her thats hard. 3 Danielle.' _Penny looks at Danielle.

Penny: Are you moving out?

Danielle: Yes, I'm moving in with Becks.

Penny: And you're going to leave me with my dad, his fiancé and their unborn child? Thanks!!!

Danielle: I'm sorry.

Penny: Don't bother.

Danielle: Fuck you! I don't even know why I bother trying with you, Penny! All you do is be a complete bitch about it! Even Stacey says that's what you are.

Penny: Well, at least I didn't have an abortion for no reason and at least I haven't been adopted my whole life.

Danielle: Fuck off, Penny. I don't need this right now!

Penny: Why not?

Danielle: Because I don't. I have enough shit going on at the minute without you going on at me.

Penny: Look, I'm sorry. Can we still have our talks and stuff?

Danielle: Yea, I need them.

An hour later, Ronnie and Jack come in. Danielle takes a deep breath.

Danielle: Mum, Jack, I'm moving out. I'm going to live with Becks.

**OK so please, please please read and review! INCLUDE IDEAS, if u have any please:D**

**THANK YOU TO MY REVIEWERS SO FAR:**

**thewattsrule**

**R and D fan**

**Huxabelle164**

**X-xKirstyDx-X**

**Khadra**

**mairze**

**doctorwhobeth**

**Phoebethe**

**NickyWho**

**littlebecky**

**J'Bates-Forever**

**RonielleNo1Fan**

**Madeline**

**zky1**

**09claire09**

**So please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D**


	35. a twist in time

Chapter 34

Jack: Who? What? Where? When? Why? How?

Danielle: I'm moving in with Becks to an apartment on the Square next week because I am old enough to make my own decisions and I have a job.

Jack: OK, I guess you're old enough to make your own decisions.

Penny: I think she's a stupid bitch, moving in with Becks after he hurt her a few months back.

Danielle: FUCK UP, PENNY. JUST FUCK UP! IT'S NOT UP TO YOU WHETHER I MOVE OR NOT. I LOVE HIM, PENNY, AND HE LOVES ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THINGS HAVE CHANGED!!!!!!!!

Ronnie: Language, Danielle. Penny's right. He has hurt you in the past.

Danielle: Shut up, for fuck sake. I'm 20 years of age! Not 16. I'll do what the fuck I want, whenever the fuck I want. I'm sick of you bossing me around, like you're my mum.

Ronnie: I AM YOUR MUM!

Danielle: Then were where you the past 19 and a half years ago? (_Ronnie looks at Danielle with tears in her eyes_) Exactly, you weren't here. You were too busy in Ibiza, partying with Roxy. Sleeping with her fiancé. Yea, mum, she told me.

Jack: The two of you, shut up. Penny, you can't control what Danielle does. Ronnie, you need to calm down for yourself and the baby. Danielle, think about it before moving. Does Stacey know?

Stacey: Yea, I do. Dani, here's your key back.

Danielle: Hi, Stace. Have you heard of knocking?

Stacey: I had a key, and you can hear you lot fighting at the Vic, I highly doubt you'd be able to hear the door.

Jack: Would you like to stay for dinner?

Stacey: Um, no. Thanks for asking. I just came round to talk to Dani, but it doesn't matter.

Ronnie: She's in a mood today.

Danielle: I'm not in a mood, I'm trying to grow up and move out. It'll give you more space for the baby anyway, seeing as how this is only a 2 bedroomed apartment.

Ronnie storms into her room. Jack and Penny follow. Stacey and Danielle go over to the Vic. The go upstairs and sit in the living room, unaware that Roxy is in the kitchen. Stacey looks at Danielle.

Danielle: What?

Stacey: When are you going to tell them the real reason you're moving?

Danielle: It's not like they'd care.

Stacey: You won't know that until you tell them.

Danielle: And mum will appreciate that, won't she?

Stacey: You never know.

Danielle: She won't appreciate me moving out because of the baby.

Stacey: I know, but she's not going to appreciate being lied to either. You need to tell her.

Danielle: I'd rather tell Roxy.

Stacey: Then tell her. She's in the kitchen. ROXY, COME HERE A MINUTE, PLEASE.

Roxy: (_coming in with Amy_) What's wrong? What's with the shouting?

Stacey: She needs to tell Ronnie the real reason she's moving. But she says she can't explain it.

Roxy: Dan, you need to tell me.

Danielle: I don't need to do anything.

Roxy: For fuck sake, I'm trying to help.

Danielle: Fine then. I want to move out for 3 reasons. One reason is I am old enough and need my independence. Two, I love Becks and would trust him with my life. Three, mum having the baby is just going to remind me of my mistakes.

Roxy: Aw, Danni. What mistakes?

Danielle: (_crying_) The abortion. I could have had my baby now and I don't. I was a stupid cow and that's what mum will say.

Roxy: Wise up, Danielle!!! Of course she won't! Ronnie loves you! Just talk to her.

Danielle: Is that why you never told her about yours?

Stacey: Dan, drop it.

Roxy: No, let her go on.

Danielle: All I'm saying is think before you speak and stop acting the martyr.

Roxy: That was different!

Danielle: How?

Roxy: IT JUST WAS!!!!!!!!! OK?! I DON'T HAVE TO TELL YOU WHY!

Danielle: Well then.

Roxy: JUST GO!!!!!! GET OUT OF MY SIGHT. DON'T EVEN TRY TO TALK TO ME!

Danielle leaves with Stacey. Sean is at the bar with Peggy, Phil, Tracey and Shirley.

Sean: Stace, what's happened?

Danielle: Roxy is being a bitch. That's what's happened.

Peggy: What now?

Stacey and Danielle shrug and leave the Vic, as they get a phone call from Penny, asking them to pick her up from Jay's house. Peggy looks at Sean, who rolls her eyes.

Sean: I'll go and see her.

Sean runs up the stairs to find Roxy holding a sleeping Amy, crying. He takes Amy off her and puts her in her cot. He goes back into Roxy and sits beside her, putting his arm around her. When she stops crying, he turns to her.

Sean: What's happened?

Roxy: Just Danielle. She brought up her abortion as the reason she was moving out and then I said she should say to Ronnie.

Sean: How did that cause you to go into tears and Danielle to storm off?

Roxy: She said that I should think before I speak. That I should have told Ronnie about my abortions and miscarriages.

Sean: She had a point.

Roxy: It was different. Ronnie was still grieving for Danielle, her baby. I couldn't even talk about it. I tried but she shut me out.

Stacey and Danielle are in the car with Penny, taking her secretly back from Jay's house, when they run into Ian Beale chasing Zainab Masood, with a rolling pin. Ian Beale goes flying in the air and falls to the ground, breaking his leg. Stacey looks at her passengers and gets out. She apologises and rings an ambulance. She goes over to Ronnie's with Danielle and Penny. Danielle has decided to tell Ronnie the real reason why she wants to move out, while Stacey and Penny are in Penny's room. Jack is in Ronnie's room, watching _Russell Brand's Ponderland_.

Danielle: Mum, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it.

Ronnie: I know, me neither.

Danielle: The real reason I'm moving out, the new baby is going to remind me of my past mistakes and it'll replace me.

Ronnie: Aw, sweetie, it'll be OK. You are always going to be my number one girl.

Danielle: Thanks, mum. I love you.

Stacey: Dan, I have to go. Um, I'll talk to you later, OK?

Danielle nods and Stacey heads over to the Vic. She goes upstairs to find Roxy and Sean in the living room. Sean gets up, smiles and goes downstairs, leaving Roxy and Stacey sitting by themselves.

Roxy: What brings you here?

Stacey: Where's Amy?

Roxy: Having a nap. What's up? Where's Danni?

Stacey: Talking to Ronnie. (_suddenly feeling faint, she gets up_)

Roxy: Where are you going?

Stacey: To get some air.

With that, Stacey faints on the seat. A few days later, Stacey has just put Amy down for a nap in the Vic with Daniel. Stacey is tidying up and starts feeling faint. As if right on cue, she faints, leaving Daniel no other option, than to call Roxy up. Roxy comes up with Sean. They look at her and Daniel leaves, knowing she's in good hands. Roxy and Sean look at each other as Stacey begins to waken up.

Stacey: What?

Sean: Are you OK?

Stacey: I'm fine so stop going on at me.

Roxy: The only time I ever fainted, was when I was pregnant.

Sean and Roxy look at each other. Roxy goes into the bathroom and takes out a pregnancy test. She gives it to Stacey, who looks at her.

Stacey: I'm not pregnant.

Roxy: Take the test and then we'll know for sure.

Stacey: Fine! (_she goes into the bathroom_)

A few minutes later, Stacey comes back in with the results.

Sean: Well?

Stacey: It's negative, so you can all stop knitting booties! I'm going home, see you later.

Stacey exits, pregnancy test hidden in her bag. She goes over to Ronnie's, knowing that Danielle and Penny are the only two in. Penny opens the door, ready to go out. She lets Stacey in and goes to Jay's. Stacey walks into the living room. Danielle looks up.

Stacey: I need help.

Danielle: What's up?

Stacey: I'm pregnant.

**So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please READ AND REVIEWWWWW LOL =D**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	36. telling

Chapter 35

Danielle: (_looking at Stacey, in shock_) What are you going to do about it?

Stacey: (_in tears_) I don't know, do I?

Danielle: I'm taking it's Daniel's? Are you going to keep it?

Stacey: Yes,it's Danielle's and, probably not, no.

Danielle: So what are you so afraid off?

Stacey: Gee, I don't know, Danielle!!!! Maybe the fact that I have been pregnant twice and, each time, got an abortion. I love Daniel. I don't want this to come between us, it's just started going right.

Danielle: You have to talk to him.

Stacey: I know. I'll ring him now.

Stacey rings Daniel and tells him to meet her at Ronnie's apartment as soon as possible. 10 minutes later, Daniel comes with Becks. After an hour of t.v. Danielle and Becks go over to the café, while Daniel and Stacey sit down, ready to chat.

Daniel: Babes, what's wrong?

Stacey: Would you ever have another baby?

Daniel: No, why would I? It'd ruin everything. I have a kid, anyway. Why did you ask?

Stacey: It doesn't matter.

Daniel: Babes, I have to go. I'll talk to you later.

He kisses her and leaves. Stacey leaves an note for Ronnie, telling her that her and Danielle are going over to the Vic and Penny is staying at Jay's. Stacey heads over to the Vic. When she gets there, Roxy looks at Stacey, confused.

Roxy: What's up?

Stacey: Nothing. I was trying to talk to Daniel about something, but it doesn't matter. (_cries_)

Roxy: Are you OK?

Stacey: Yea, I'm just down a bit.

Roxy: Do you want to talk about it?

Stacey: No, it's OK.

Roxy: OK, is Danielle coming over? Do you want to stay here tonight?

Stacey: Yea, I think so. Yea, sure.

2 hours later, Danielle comes over to Vic. She goes into the living room and sees Stacey, asleep on the sofa, hand across her stomach, protectively. Danielle smiles at her best friend and walks out, closing the door behind her. She goes downstairs and Roxy looks over at Danielle and smiles.

Roxy: Hi, honey. You OK?

Danielle: Yea, I'm good. Why is Stacey here?

Roxy: She's staying over. You are too.

10 minutes later, they both head upstairs and see Stacey awake, in the living room.

Danielle: Did you talk to him?

Stacey: Yes, I did.

Roxy: Are you OK, Stace?

Stacey: Roxy, I am fine.

Roxy: You don't look like it, babes.

Stacey: JUST FUCK OFF, ROXY! (_hears Amy crying_) I'LL GET HER!!!

Stacey goes into Roxy's room and gets Amy back to sleep. Roxy looks at Danielle, who shrugs.

Roxy: What's up with her?

Danielle: I wish I could tell you, but she'd kill me.

Roxy: OK. (_Stacey comes back in and Roxy turns to talk to her_) What's up?

Stacey: Nothing. I'm fine.

Roxy: Yea, you sound it, and all!!! Do you two want a cup of tea?

Danielle: Yea, sure.

Stacey: Yea, thanks.

Roxy goes into the kitchen and makes them all a cup of tea. When she goes back into the living room, she gives them their tea with some biscuits. They drink it up and Danielle looks at the clock.

Danielle: It's nearly 11pm, Roxy. Where's Sean?

Roxy: Don't know. (_sees Stacey's face turning green and watches as Stacey runs to the bathroom to throw up_) Is she OK?

Danielle: Yea, just leave her.

Roxy: I know exactly what's wrong with her.

Danielle: So do I!

Stacey goes into the kitchen and gets herself a glass of water. Roxy and Danielle go into the kitchen. Roxy sits on the chair and Danielle joins her. Stacey turns around, looking out the kitchen window.

Roxy: How far along are you, Stace?

Stacey: (_turning around_) How'd you know?

Roxy: That's the exact same way I found out.

Danielle: Are you getting rid off it? When?

Stacey: I don't know.

Danielle: You need to make your mind up, Stacey!! I'm guessing you're going to get rid off it?

Stacey: I don't fucking know! Do you think I need you lecturing me today, after the day I've had?

Danielle: It's just a bunch of cells, babe, splitting and dividing. Like an alien.

Stacey: Listen, it's not some boil that need lancing off, it's a baby.

She looks up to see Sean, standing in the door.

Sean: I thought you weren't pregnant?

Roxy: Sean, leave her.

Stacey: I'm going out.

She heads over to the club, where Daniel is talking to Jack.

Jack: You haven't seen Bradley about?

Stacey: Yea. He's at the Minute Mart.

Daniel: There he is.

Jack and Stacey turn to see Sean walking up to R&R. As he gets there, Bradley knocks Stacey to the ground.

Sean: Oi!!!! Watch it!!!!! She's pregnant!

**DOES ANYONE RECOGNISE THE PATTERN????????????**

**So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please READ AND REVIEWWWWW LOL =D**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	37. oh crap

Chapter 36

Stacey looks at him, angrily. Bradley and Daniel look at her.

Daniel: You stupid slut!

Bradley: You're pregnant, again? You are a stupid little tart.

Daniel: It's not mine!

Sean: Jack, can you take Stacey home, to the Vic?

Jack: Can't. Ronnie's sleeping in the office.

Stacey: I can go myself, Jack.

Stacey gets up and leaves. She goes over to the Vic and into the living room, where Roxy and Danielle are. Sean comes up after her. A while later, no-one has spoken.

Roxy: OK, what happened?

Stacey: Your husband fucking blurted out that I was pregnant to Daniel, Jack and Bradley. Outside the club.

Sean: I'm sorry. They pushed you down.

Stacey: Did you hear something, Rox?

Roxy: Don't start this, Stacey.

Stacey: I'll start whatever the fuck I want, Roxy! I didn't want Daniel to know, yet and Sean told him.

Danielle: Why did you not want him to know?

Stacey: None of your fucking business! (_goes into Roxy's room and throws herself on the pillow, crying_)

Roxy: Sean, just go downstairs and do the bar.

Sean: It's 12.30am. There's not going to be a lot of punters!

Roxy: Just go!!!! I'll talk to you later!!!!!!

Sean looks at Roxy and goes downstairs. Danielle and Roxy look at each other. They hear Amy crying and Stacey shouting.

Stacey: Amy, fuck up or I'll kill you!

Roxy: I'll go.

Roxy walks into her bedroom and sees Stacey lying on her bed, in tears. She settles Amy again and then sits beside Stacey.

Roxy: Now, are you going to tell me what happened, or not?

Stacey: I went to tell him. I asked him did he ever want another kid? And he said that he didn't and why did I want to know? I didn't want to tell him because he stormed off. And, now that Sean's told him, he hasn't even rang. Just called me a slut.

Roxy: Well, you aren't a slut. You're a woman with expectations. I'm more of a slut than you.

Danielle: Why don't we all just go to bed and talk about this in the morning?

Stacey and Roxy agree and go to bed. The next morning, Stacey is up and dressed before 8am and downstairs setting up. Sean hears her and comes down. She sees him and goes to walk off. He stops her and drags her to the seats and makes her sit down.

Sean: I know you hate me right now, but there's a reason I said it.

Stacey: What?

Sean: You're my sister and I don't want you to be hurt.

Stacey: It's a bit late for that, is it not?

Sean: Listen to me, I don't care if you never speak to me again. You need to realise that I am always going to be where you look. Especially now that you're pregnant.

Stacey: I know that.

The doors start banging. Stacey gets up and opens them. Daniel bursts in and kisses Stacey. Sean leaves and goes back upstairs to bed.

Stacey: What are you doing here?

Daniel: I love you and I want to have this baby with you.

Stacey: (_smiling_) I love you too.

Daniel: And?

Stacey: And I want to have this baby with you. I just......

Daniel: What?

Stacey: I want to live somewhere else. I want to go to Spain to live. Away from family, away from friends.

**Will she move or will she stay? This MIGHT be my last update for 2 weeks depending on if I update on thursday, friday or saturday.**

**So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please READ AND REVIEWWWWW LOL =D**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	38. secrets

Chapter 37

Daniel: Um, OK. If you want. Now, are you going to do the stall or do you want Lister on your back again?

Stacey: I'm scared, Daniel. What if something happens this baby?

Daniel: It won't. Nothing will happen it. I promise. Now go and open the stall.

Stacey goes over to the stall and starts setting it up with the help of Daniel and Becks, who has come to see Danielle. He rings her and she comes over with Amy.

Becks: Hey, darling. You babysitting?

Danielle: Yea. Sorry, Stace.

Stacey: It's fine. I need to get used to being around them anyway.

Meanwhile, at Ronnie and Jack's, Ronnie and Jack have been fighting. Ronnie goes for a shower and Jack sits in the living room. A while later, Penny has come home from Jay's. Jack looks at her, annoyed. She sees this and goes over to him.

Penny: What, dad?

Jack: Where were you last night, madam?

Penny: At Jay's.

Jack: Who with?

Penny: Jay, Lauren, Abi, Lucy, Peter, Whitney and Liam.

Jack: What adults were there?

Penny: Dawn, Jase, Keith, Darren, Demi and Mickey.

Jack: You're grounded, Penelope Prudence Branning.

Penny: Dad, I haven't done anything wrong!

Jack: You know exactly what you've done, young lady! You aren't allowed your phone. You may use your laptop, but only because you're to keep in contact with Selena and Ernest and Lucas. I'm away to sort out the club. Tell Ronnie as soon as she gets out of the bathroom, she is to meet me at the club! Goodbye!!!!

With that, he takes her phone, putting it into his pocket and storms off to the club.

Penny: Bye, you hypocritical, fucking cuntified piece of shite!!!!! I hate you!!!!!!!! I wish I lived with mum.

Ronnie comes into the living room to find Penny with tears in her eyes.

Ronnie: What's wrong with living here?

Penny: All he cares about is the club, Amy and the new baby. You have to go to the club, by the way.

Ronnie: It can wait. What's wrong with you?

Penny: I was at Jay's last night, a sleepover. It wasn't like it was just me and him. Lauren, Abi, Whitney, Liam, Lucy and Peter were there as well. Dawn, Jase, Darren, Demi, Keith and Mickey were there as well. When I told my dad, he took a psycho and grounded me. I'm allowed on my laptop, just not my phone! Can you talk to him?

Ronnie: I'll try! Are you okay here, on your own?

Penny: I'm fine. Just wish I could have my daddy back.

Ronnie: You do have him.

Penny: He's not my daddy. My daddy loved me, he never grounded me, he always thought of me first, he cared for me, he was there for me and he was always the first person to know everything about me. Now, it's you or my mum knows everything.

Ronnie: You are like Roxy so much, darling. She's a daddy's girl too. Even when he does stupid things. You're a teenager and you're going to be like that. One minute, you're going to adore your dad, the next, you're going to want to kill him. It's just your hormones and part of growing up. No matter what, you're dad will always protect you and be there for you.

Meanwhile, at the Vic, Sean and Roxy are sitting upstairs. Roxy has had an idea.

Roxy: What about, tonight we invite Ronnie, Jack, Penny, Stacey, Daniel, Becks, Danielle, my dad and my mum over about 4pm?

Sean: Why not?!

Roxy smiles and invites everyone over. They all agree and at 4pm, they all arrive. Stacey avoids looking at Sean. Jack avoids looking at Ronnie and Penny. Roxy clears her throat as she feels the tension in the room. Danielle puts Amy into her playpen.

Glenda: Why are we here? I thought you hated your dad and me?

Roxy: I do, but everyone's all fucked off with each other and I'm starting to lose patience with you all! Now, we are going to play games to get on everyone's good side.

After 3 hours of playing games and eating, Roxy decides it's time for the big game.

Roxy: Right, now were are playing Secrets. You all must reveal at least one secret about yourself. Everyone else must be quiet until after everyone has went.

Danielle: I'll go first. Mum, remember I had an abortion? Well, I couldn't go through with the second pill. But, I miscarried it a few days after. I miss Telford, my old life, Andy, Gareth and all my friends. I wish that I could talk to my dad and, most of all, I wish you could trust me to know that I will always be around, just, maybe, not in the same house.

Becks: I'll go next. Danni, I'm always open with you, but there's one thing I want to tell you. Years ago, Daniel and I used to have a different girl every night of the week. For that, I apologise.

Daniel: Stace, I love you and would never cheat on you, especially not now. Truth is, when you asked me the other day, I didn't know what you wanted me to say. But, I know I said the wrong thing and I regret it. I love you, babes.

Glenda: Ronnie, it wasn't your dad who decided that you were to give Danielle up. It was me and I'm glad I did because you wouldn't be able to have went to Ibiza. I'm sorry. Oh, and the real reason I left was because I was sleeping around as well.

Archie: The reason your mum and I filed for a divorce was because your mum found out about the cheating and the lies. I wanted to hurt her, but she hurt me more.

Stacey: My biggest secret is that when Sean left, there were times I could have killed mum. She was so hard to deal with at the age of 11. I hated you, Sean. I didn't want you to come back, but, when you did, I needed you so much. I had no other choice than to love you. Why did you really leave?

Sean: (_taking a deep breath_) Because seeing mum like that wasn't easy. She was depressed more and more each day. Especially since dad died. I thought about you every day, Stace. You know you will always be my number one girl.

Ronnie: Well, everyone already knows my biggest secret, but Jack and I are having a girl. Dad, I always knew it was mum, not you, who took my baby away, but she wasn't around anymore and I needed someone to blame.

Roxy: Well, my secret is that, dad, I always loved you and mum. But, now I hate you both for reasons no-one else could understand. Mainly because of the crap you both caused. I still hate you both, but I can't stop my little girl from seeing her granda and granny. Also, I hate mum because of what she said. I didn't deserve any off it and, for that, I never want to speak to either off you again.

Jack: The biggest secret I have is, it was my fault that Penny was in a wheelchair until she was 11. I was a bent copper. I'm not getting into it, but, the accident was revenge by his partner.

Penny: My biggest secret is that I miss wee Lucas when I'm here but miss Amy when I'm in France. I wish I could have both mum and dad together and still have Ronnie as a step mum.

After an hour, everyone goes home. Sean and Roxy clean up and put Amy to bed. They sit down and drink some more wine. Sean sees a tear coming through Roxy's eyes and tries to put his arms around her. She pushes him off.

Roxy: Don't touch me.

Sean: OK, what is wrong with you?

Roxy: Depends on what you mean.

Sean: You don't want to be held and, when you do let me, it's not as nice as it used to be. What have I done?

Roxy: Just leave it, Sean. I don't want to talk about it.

Sean: But what have I done?

Roxy: Not everything is about you! This isn't, it's to do with my dad and mum.

Sean: What happened?

Roxy: I tried to kill him, Sean. I tried to kill my dad.

Sean: I did. I killed my dad, Roxy.

Roxy: I know you did. Tanya told me and it doesn't change anything. I still love you more than anyone else in this world.

Sean: Oh right, but you can't tell Stace. She doesn't know and neither does mum or anyone else.

**So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please READ AND REVIEWWWWW LOL =D**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	39. parttttyyyy?

Chapter 38

The next day at Ronnie and Jack's, Jack and Ronnie are away to the club. Danielle looks over at Penny's bed to see her sitting up, reading. She gets up and walks over. Penny puts the book down and moves over so Danielle can lie down beside her.

Danielle: What's your real secret?

Penny: I want to go the full way with Jay.

Danielle: Have you ever done it before?

Penny: No, I haven't.

Danielle: Promise me, you'll wait as long as you can. If you feel that you can't wait anymore, you'll come to me, Roxy, Stacey or Ronnie.

Penny: OK. I promise. What was your real secret?

Danielle: That was mine. I tell Ronnie, Stacey, you and Roxy everything. Anyway, I need to go and set the stall up. Stacey has her first scan today. Remember what I said, babes, and mum will be back around 12.

With that, Danielle leaves. Penny grabs her laptop and turns it on. While it loads, she looks around for her phone. She can't find it so she goes back into her room and starts up her msn. She notices that her mum (_Selena Blake_) is the only one one. Her mum starts talking to her.

_Selena Blake: _Hi, baby girl. Are you OK? Why have you not been answering your phone?

_Penny missin Lucas: _yea culdnt b betta lyk. U? Daddy tuk it of me cos I was owt al nite wifowt telln him.

_Selena Blake: _I'm brilliant. So, your dad's being overprotective then?

_Penny missin Lucas: _hws lucas and ernest? Nd yea.

_Selena Blake: _Ernest said hi. Lucas is doing brilliant. He's walking and trying to talk more. He misses you.

_Penny missin Lucas: _I mis hym 2. wish he culd liv ere so he can c Amy.

_Selena Blake: _I miss you, baby. Will you not think about coming home?

_Penny missin Lucas: _Im cumin afta mi sis is born. U no dat!

_Selena Blake: _But only for a while. Look, I'll ring the landline later, Lucas is up. Love you. X.

_**Selena Blake is now offline. Messages you send will be delivered as soon as they next log on.**_

Penny takes a look at who is on now. Jay (_jay brown young free and taken_) is on. She clicks on him.

_Penny missin Lucas: _hey babes hws u? X

_jay brown young free and taken: _hey babes am good. Y u not been answering ur fone? :s x

_Penny missin Lucas: _dad tuk it ov me cos a stayd at urs 8-) x

_jay brown young free and taken: _oh right. Thats not fair.

_Penny missin Lucas: _am aloud owt tho

_jay brown young free and taken: _good cos dad said u can come over here if u want 2. penny, if I say something, promise u wont get mad?

_Penny missin Lucas: _k I promise

_jay brown young free and taken: _how would u feel if we were 2 go the full way?

_Penny missin Lucas: _id luv u even more dan I aredi do. Shit I g2g babes. Il be on l8r xxxx

_jay brown young free and taken: _OK, well I'll be over later anyway 2 c u xxxxxx

_**Penny missin Lucas is now offline. Messages you send will be delivered as soon as they next log on.**_

Penny quickly shuts the laptop down and puts it back on the desk. She walks out into the living room and opens the door. Roxy is standing with Amy. She walks on in and puts Amy on the floor with her toys.

Penny: Oh, it's you! Come on in, why don't you?!

Roxy: Thanks a bunch, love. What's up?

Penny: It doesn't matter, OK?!

Roxy: OK then. Can you mind Amy? Sean and I are working at the pub and I don't want to leave her alone anymore.

Penny: FINE!!!

Roxy: You sure you're OK?

Penny: Just piss off, Roxy.

Roxy looks at Penny, confused, and walks out. Penny goes into her bedroom and brings her laptop out. She loads it up and logs onto msn. Jay (_jay brown young free and taken_) is on.

_jay brown young free and taken: _Hi, baby. U OK?

_Penny missin Lucas: _AM FYN!!!!

_jay brown young free and taken: _calm down, babes. what's wrong?

_Penny missin Lucas:I g2g. Amys cryn x._

_**Penny missin Lucas is now offline. Messages you send will be delivered as soon as they next log on.**_

Penny goes to log off when she sees her mum is on.

_Selena Blake: Hi, baby. Lucas is sitting beside me._

_Penny missin Lucas: hi, mummy. Hi, baby. Amy's here besyde me. Stick ur webcam on so I cn c mi we darlin. Mine's goin on ni!_

_**Selena Blake is inviting you to use webcam. To accept, press Alt + C. To decline, press Alt + D.**_

_**Penny missin Lucas accepts.**_

_**Penny missin Lucas is inviting you to use webcam. To accept, press Alt + C. To decline, press Alt + D.**_

_**Selena Blake accepts.**_

_Selena Blake: _Darling, she's so beautiful. She looks like her daddy and big sister.

_Penny missin Lucas: OMG! Mum! Hes gat so big. Mum I g2g cos Amys cryn. Tel ernest nd Lucas I luv dem _

_**Penny missin Lucas is now offline. Messages you send will be delivered as soon as they next log on.**_

Penny turns the laptop off and lifts Amy onto the sofa. She falls asleep, holding Amy. 10 minutes later, Ronnie and Jack come home. They see Amy on the sofa with a sleeping Penny, cuddled up. Jack lifts Amy up and puts her on the floor with her toys. Ronnie sits down beside her and switches on the t.v. Penny wakes up with a start. Jack smiles and hands her her phone.

Penny: Why are you giving me this?

Jack: Because it was wrong of me and Ronnie talked to me. So, anyone interesting on msn today?

Penny: Jay, to see how I was. He said for me to call over later.

Jack: Oh, right. Is that all?

Penny: And mum. But only for 5 minutes. Can I go out?

Jack nods and Penny goes over to Jay's. Ronnie and Jack look at Amy. Jack smiles at Ronnie.

Jack: That's what we're going to have soon. (_he notices Ronnie getting paler_) What's wrong?

Ronnie: I'm scared. I don't want to have a baby any more. I'm not going to be a good mum. I only have 2 months left. My back is killing me and my feet are swollen. I'm the size of a whale and I still have 2 months left.

Jack: It's November the 16th. Amy's one tomorrow.

Ronnie: Urgh! Fuck off! I don't care. I'm going to bed.

As Ronnie heads to bed, Danielle comes in with Stacey. They join Jack in the living room.

Danielle: Where's mum?

Jack: Lying down. (_they look at each other_) I know, it's only 3 o'clock, but she was tired, I think. Amy's one tomorrow.

Danielle: I know, Jack. Where's Penny? I just seen Roxy.

Jack: Um, I think she's at Jay's. I'm going to go into the bedroom. (_he walks in and lies down on the bed beside Ronnie_) What's wrong?

Ronnie: This baby won't let me fucking sleep!!

Jack looks at Ronnie and smiles. He puts his arms around her and hugs her. She kisses him and they both fall asleep. 10 minutes later, Penny comes in with Roxy. Roxy takes Amy and leaves after 20 minutes of talking. Stacey leaves to do the stall. Danielle looks at Penny.

Danielle: Penny, what happened today?

Penny: I miss my mum. I want to live with my mum and my dad. In an ideal world, that's what would happen.

Danielle: It's not an ideal world though.

Meanwhile, Roxy has just finished decorating the Vic for Amy's party tomorrow. The next day, she gets Amy up and dresses her in her new pink dress. She sets her on the floor and gets the presents. When she turns around, she finds Amy behind her, standing up. She holds her hands out and Amy walks over to her. Roxy squeals excitedly and Sean comes running out.

Sean: What happened?

Roxy: She's walking! My baby is walking.

Sean brings them both downstairs and everyone else is waiting.

Everyone: Happy birthday, Amy, darling.

When everyone leaves, after the party, Roxy brings Amy upstairs to the presents. She opens them up and sets them out. Amy got a doll & pram off Jack and Ronnie, new clothes from Stacey, Danielle, Becks and Daniel. Everyone gave her cuddly toys and money.

**Right, so this is the last update for 2 weeks cos im away to spain. If u want more updates then leave me a review or il stop the story 4 good:O and I will so please review. xxxxxxxx**

**So please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please please READ AND REVIEWWWWW LOL =D**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	40. its tym

Chapter 39

The next day, Ronnie and Jack go to their 7th month appointment. Dr Travolta runs out of the room to get Dr Newton-John. They look at the picture on the screen.

Dr Travolta: This never happens during pregnancy.

Ronnie: What doesn't?

Dr Newton-John: You need to be operated on within a week.

Ronnie: What? Why?

Dr Travolta: The baby has got the cord around it's neck.

Jack: How are you only finding that out now?

Dr Travolta: It has only happened within the past month.

Ronnie: I'll be in tomorrow.

Ronnie and Jack get ready to leave. Ronnie sees a text flash on her phone. She reads it. She texts back, _'meet you at the vic in 10. on way now. X Ronnie.'_ They head over to the Vic. Jack stays downstairs with Sean and Ronnie heads upstairs to Roxy.

Ronnie: Before you start, don't. Not today. I'm not in the mood for it.

Roxy: What's happened? The baby's OK, isn't it?

Ronnie: Not really. I have to have an operation tomorrow.

Roxy: Oh my God.

Ronnie: I need to tell Danielle and Penny. Oh boy, this is going to be hard.

Danielle and Penny come upstairs with Stacey.

Ronnie: Hey, sweetie. We need to talk.

Danielle: How did it go at the doctor's, mum?

Ronnie: That's what I need to tell you and Penny. I have to have an operation tomorrow.

Penny runs out of the room. Danielle looks at her mum and follows Penny out. Stacey looks at Ronnie.

Stacey: Are you OK?

Ronnie: Yea, I will be.

Roxy: I'll go and talk to the girls. You go home and get some rest.

Ronnie heads home with Jack and goes into bed. Roxy and Stacey try to find Penny and Danielle. They find them at the park.

Danielle: Leave us alone.

Roxy: Dani, I know you're scared for Ronnie. Think how she is.

Penny: She doesn't show it.

Stacey: She doesn't show her emotions. You need to be there for her.

Roxy: Listen, Stacey is right. We all need to be there for my sister. It's not easy for anyone, especially her and Jack.

Danielle: I need to get my head around it. I know what it's like to lose a child.

Stacey: Yea, and so do I. It's no fun. If your mum doesn't go through with it, she could lose the baby.

Roxy: I know you know that. You need to remember that, though.

Danielle: Look, I know she needs us. I just need time to think without people telling me what to do.

Roxy: She'll be fine. I promise. It's Ronnie, for crying out loud. But, just be there for her, OK? Stacey, you need to all stay calm, especially you, for the sake of your baby.

Penny and Danielle nod and go home to find Jack holding Ronnie, who is in tears. When she sees her daughter and Penny, she stops.

Danielle: Mum, it's going to be OK. I promise. It's half Mitchell and half Branning. It has strong genes. Everything is going to be fine.

Penny: Yea, Ronnie. You are going to be a mum to this baby and you're going to be brilliant.

Ronnie: I don't want to be on my own with it. Your dad doesn't seem fussed about it.

Penny: He doesn't want to go through what he went through with me.

Jack: I am going to be here for you, I promise.

Ronnie: Girls, I need to talk to Jack a minute. Can you go into your bedroom?

Penny and Danielle go into their bedroom. Jack turns to Ronnie. He puts his arm around her.

Ronnie: I can't handle this, Jack. I can't go through this. What if the operation makes it worse?

Jack: It won't, I promise. It'll make it better.

Ronnie: What if it doesn't?

Jack: It will. You have to trust me on this.

Ronnie: I do, it's myself I don't trust. I know that I'm going to freak out and I know that I won't be able to handle a newborn and two teenagers. It's not like you'll help me.

Jack: I will help you and Danielle isn't a teenager anymore. Penny will help you. She's brilliant with Amy and Lucas. You know Danielle will help us, as well. So, stop worrying because it's not good for the baby. Now, listen, I am going to take the girls out for a while, get them something to eat. You, on the other hand, are going to go to bed.

Ronnie: I'm not tired, Jack. I want to watch t.v.

Jack: You have an operation tomorrow. You are going to bed. Now, go.

Ronnie: No, I don't want to go to bed and you can't make me.

Danielle: What is going on in here?

Jack: Get your mother to go to bed.

Danielle: Mum, go to bed, now.

Ronnie: No, I'm 34 years old. You can't tell me what to do.

Jack: Ronnie, please go to bed.

Ronnie: Fine!

As Ronnie heads to bed, Jack and the girls head over to the café. They see Roxy with Amy.

Roxy: Jack, where's Ronnie?

Jack: Hopefully lying in bed. More than likely though, she's on the sofa watching some movie. Can you try to talk to her? She doesn't want the operation anymore.

Roxy: It's understandable, but yes. Just let me bring Amy over to Sean.

Jack: I could watch her, if you want.

Roxy: No, she's due a feed and the bottles are at the Vic.

Roxy brings Amy to Sean and heads over to Ronnie's. When she gets there, she finds Ronnie lying on the floor, in pain, surrounded by a pool of water. Ronnie is crying.

Roxy: Ron, what is it?

Ronnie: Baby.......coming.

Roxy rings Jack, while rubbing Ronnie's back.

Jack: Rox, what is it?

Roxy: Get your ass over here now. It's time.

Jack: It's time for what?

Roxy: The baby is coming.

Jack: It's 2 months too early. Have her waters broke?

Roxy: Yes. Just hurry up.

She hangs up and hugs Ronnie.

Ronnie: It's too early, Roxy. It's early.

Roxy: I know, but it's a Mitchell. It'll be a fighter. It's going to be OK, I promise.

Ronnie: Make it stop.

Ronnie screams as she feels another contraction coming. Jack comes in, lifts her up and brings her to the car. Roxy grabs her bags and joins them.

Roxy: Where are the girls?

Jack: Over at Sean's. He's bringing them round with Amy.

They get to the hospital and head up to the maternity ward. They are given a room and Ronnie lies on the bed. Roxy stays in the waiting room. She hears someone calling her name and turns around to see Christian with Sean and Amy.

Roxy: Hi. Where's the girls?

Sean: They're coming over with Stacey, later.

Meanwhile, Jack is sitting on the chair, beside Ronnie. Dr Travolta comes in. He examines her.

**Right, so I'm back! If u want more updates then leave me a review or il stop the story 4 good:O and I will so please review. xxxxxxxx**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	41. is outr baby ok?

Chapter 40

Dr Travolta: You're 5cm dialated. You're half way there. How are you feeling?

Ronnie: Let's see, I'm in pain, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty and I feel sick. I'm top of the world.

Dr Travolta goes out, leaving Jack and Ronnie alone.

Ronnie: (_crying_) I'm sorry, Jack.

Jack: Baby, it's not your fault. It's no-one's fault.

Ronnie: Why does bad stuff happen to us?

Meanwhile, Stacey has arrived with Danielle and Penny.

Danielle: Is she OK, Roxy?

Roxy: I don't know, ask her.

Penny: Can we go in?

Roxy: Yes.

Danielle: Why are you lot out here?

Roxy: Just.

Stacey: Roxy, are you OK?

Roxy: Couldn't be better.

Sean: How's Ronnie doing?

Roxy: (_through gritted teeth_) I don't know! I'm not a doctor. Go in and see for yourself.

With that, she storms off and Sean follows. Sean catches up with Roxy. He grabs her.

Roxy: Sean, get off me.

Sean: What's wrong?

Roxy: I just want to be on my own.

Sean goes back over to the waiting area and sits down.

Christain: Is she OK?

Sean: (_throwing his hands up in the air_) I don't know.

Christian: Where is she?

Sean: Somewhere around the hospital. She wants to be on her own.

Christian goes to find Roxy. After searching for 10 minutes, he finds her in the café, crying. When she sees him, she dries her eyes. He holds her and lets her cry.

Roxy: I'm scared, Christian. I don't want anything to happen to the baby.

Christian: It won't. Why don't you go and see Ronnie?

Roxy: Why should I?

Christian: Because you're her sister and she was there for you. Think about how terrified you were and think about how she is.

Roxy sighs and heads over to Ronnie's room. Meanwhile, Christian joins Archie, Glenda, Stacey, Sean, Amy and Danielle in the waiting room.

Sean: Is Rox OK?

Christian: Yes, she's going to see Ronnie.

Meanwhile, Roxy goes into Ronnie's room and sits beside her. She smiles over at Jack. As Ronnie gets a contraction, Dr Travolta comes in. He examines her.

Dr Travolta: You're 10cm dilated. It's time to push.

Ronnie begins pushing at each contraction. After 5 minutes, Ronnie stops, too tired to push anymore.

Jack: Come on, babes.

Ronnie: I can't do it anymore.

Dr Travolta: I can see the head. We need you to push, Veronica.

Roxy: Come on, Ron. You can do it. You did it before, you can do it again.

Ronnie starts pushing on the next contraction. After 10 minutes, the baby is born. Silence fills the room as the doctors try to unwrap the cord. As they do, a baby's cry fills the room. The doctors take the baby to the ICU.

Roxy: Congratulations, Ronnie. It's a girl. Do you want everyone else in?

Ronnie: Yea, I do.

As everyone comes in, Ronnie and Jack are kissing.

Danielle: Mum, do that somewhere else.

Penny: Well? What did you have, dad?

Jack: We had a girl. I have another daughter.

Ronnie: Where's auntie Peg, Rox?

Peggy: Here I am. Phil and Ben are coming in now.

Roxy: So, what's my niece called?

Ronnie: Angelica-Imogen Roxanne Branning.

Penny: That's not what we agreed on.

Roxy: Why am I her middle name? And why Angelica?

Ronnie: Because you're my sister and you're there for me. And because it means angel.

Stacey: Congratulations, Ronnie. Dan, I'm going to go.

Sean: Can you bring Amy, please?

Stacey takes Amy and leaves the hospital.

Ronnie: I want to see my daughter. Rox, what's with the grin?

Roxy: I'm just happy for you.

Jack: I think everyone should go. Ronnie needs her rest. Come on. Penny and Danielle can stay with Roxy and Sean tonight.

Everyone leaves and heads home. Jack looks at Ronnie, smiling.

Jack: You did good. I'm proud of you, baby.

Ronnie: (_crying_) What if she doesn't survive? I want to see her.

Jack: When the doctor comes in, I'll ask him.

10 minutes later, Dr Travolta comes in.

Jack: Can we see our daughter?

Dr Travolta: Not at the minute, sorry.

Jack: Please, can I talk to you, outside?

They go outside.

Jack: Listen, my fiancé needs to see her.

Dr Travolta: I'm afraid it's not possible right now.

Ronnie: Why not?

Jack: Darling, why are you up?

Ronnie: I want to see my daughter.

Dr Travolta: I can't let you, in case...

Ronnie: (_cutting him off_) In case she dies? I WANT TO SEE MY BABY!!!!

Dr Travolta: Fine. I give up. Go and see your daughter. She's down the hall and round the corner.

They go off to see their daughter. When they get to the ICU, they see their daughter with tubes and wires attached. She's small and very pink. She has Jack's dark brown hair and blue eyes. Ronnie starts crying. Jack holds her, letting her cry. Jack sees another doctor.

Jack: Can she hold her?

Dr Newton-John: Not tonight. But, she won't be in the incubator for long. She's quite strong. Have you got a name for her?

Ronnie: Angelica-Imogen Roxanne Branning.

Dr Newton-John: That's quite a long name for a small baby.

Ronnie: Our daughters picked them.

Dr Newton-John: How old are they?

Jack: My daughter, Penny, is nearly 16. Amy was 1 yesterfay.

Ronnie: My daughter, Danielle, is 20.

Dr Newton-John: Cool. You can leave the hospital tomorrow.

Ronnie: I think I'll stay.

Dr Newton-John: Fair enough (_starts putting a sign up on the baby_)

Ronnie and Jack look at the sign. It says:

**Name: **_Angelica-Imogen Roxanne Branning_

**Date Of Birth: **_19/11/09_

**Time Of Birth: **_23:30_

**Weight: **_4lb 9st_

**Height: **_20cm_

**Siblings: **_Danielle-20, Penny-15 and a half, Amy-10 months._

**Problems: **_premature, trouble breathing._

Jack: Come on, you need some rest.

Ronnie: (_mouthing to Angelica-Imogen_) I love you, baby girl. Be strong.

Jack: Come on, it's 3.30 am. You need sleep.

Jack and Ronnie go back to the ward. Ronnie falls asleep on the bed. Jack falls asleep beside her. At 9.30am, they are woken up by Dr Travolta.

Jack: Is our daughter OK?

**Right, so I'm back! If u want more updates then leave me a review or il stop the story 4 good:O and I will so please review. xxxxxxxx**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	42. wonderinf

Chapter 41

Dr Travolta: Yes she is but your daughter needs to get an emergency operation. One of her lungs has collapsed.

Ronnie: Then why are you here, instead of helping my baby girl?

Dr Travolta: I need your permission and there's also a chance she will die within the next few days.

The doctor leaves and Ronnie and Jack look at each other. Ronnie starts crying and Jack puts his arm around her. Meanwhile, Danielle and Stacey are texting each other. _'are u OK? X dani' _Stacey texts back, _'yea am fyn. Hws Ronnie nd angelica-imogen? X Stace' _Danielle texts back, _'they're good. Mums scared cos angelica-imogen is in an incubator. :( x dani' _A while later, they open the stall up. Danielle notices Stacey doesn't look well. They head over to the Vic. They head upstairs and see Roxy and Sean. Penny and Ben have just left for school and Amy is playing in her playpen.

Sean: Hey, Roxy. Are you OK? Why isn't Amy dressed?

Roxy: I'm fine. Amy isn't coming until later, Sean. She's staying with Dot or Dawn.

Sean: Why isn't Amy coming to see Ronnie with us?

Roxy: She didn't sleep last night and neither did I. She kept me up all night while you just slept. I need a break from her!

Sean: I didn't hear her! If I did, I would have gotten up with her.

Roxy: Some fucking dad you are.

Sean: I'm a better dad than you are a mum!!!!!

Roxy looks at Sean and storms into her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. Sean, lifting Amy out of her playpen, follows her and knocks the door. He walks in to find Roxy sitting on the bed, looking at pictures of Amy with Sean and Jack. He sees tears trickling down her cheek. He sits down, putting his arm around her. She shrugs him off.

Roxy: Sean, fuck off!

Sean: Roxy, baby, I didn't mean that!

Roxy: Do you not fucking realise that I need you? That this is a hard time for me? Do you not remember what happened last year?

Sean: Of course I do! Amy is fine.

Roxy: It's not about Amy! It's not always about her! This time it's about my niece!

Sean: So you're just going to forget about Amy now, are you?

Roxy: FUCK OFF!!!! JUST FUCK OFF!

The phone rings and he goes to answer it. As he does, Stacey and Danielle come in.

Danielle: Aunty Rox, are you OK?

Roxy: I'll be OK. Why are you two here? Why aren't you doing the stall?

Danielle: Mo and Jean are covering today.

Roxy: Do they know, Stacey?

Stacey: Nope and they aren't going to, not yet anyway!

Sean: (_coming into the bedroom_) That was Jack. The baby needs an operation. She's going to be OK.

Stacey: How's Ronnie?

Sean: She's OK, according to Jack. They don't want anyone down until tonight though. I'm going to take Amy over to Dot's. Then we are going out. Just me and you.

He leaves with Amy. Stacey and Danielle look at Roxy.

Stacey: What has my stupid brother done now?

Roxy: How far along are you?

Stacey: 4 weeks. Still early and the doctor said I shouldn't be telling anyone yet, just in case... Oi! Stop changing the subject. What happened between you two?

Roxy: He said I wasn't a good mum. I know he has a point, I did try to hang myself when I lost the twins, but I would never have tried to harm Amy like he did.

Stacey: Roxy, I give up. He didn't mean to. He was clearly upset with you and Jack. When Sean's upset, he does idiotic things.

Roxy: I know. Dani, what's wrong with you? You're very quiet.

Danielle: I'm scared about my mum, Jack and Angelica-Imogen and all you, Sean and Stacey are doing is fighting.

Roxy: You're right. Let's go visit them.

Meanwhile, in the hospital, Ronnie and Jack are discussing what to do about Angelica-Imogen.

Ronnie: I want her to be christened, just in case.

Jack: Yea, after her operation because it's nearly over. I've already asked for the priest to christen her.

Ronnie smiles a watery smile. Jack puts his arm around Ronnie and they both fall asleep. A while later, Ronnie wakes up and nudges Jack. They go and find Angelica-Imogen. When they find her, the priest is already there. The doctor smiles at them and they smile back. After the priest christens Angelica-Imogen, they head back to the room to find Stacey, Danielle, Sean and Roxy sitting in opposite corners of the room. Jack and Ronnie look at each other, feeling the tension.

Roxy: How's the baby, Ron?

Ronnie: She's OK. The doctor said she'll be better in no time.

After 30 minutes of tension, Jack clears his throat.

Jack: Right, what the fuck is wrong with everyone?

Danielle: Nothing is wrong with me. I have to go, Becks text me that he has a surprise for me. (_she leaves_)

Stacey: Yea, I should go too. I promised Daniel that I would go over to his house for a while. (_she leaves_)

Roxy: It's nothing to do with you!

Sean: I said something stupid to Roxy that I didn't mean. Rox, I'm sorry. Come on, we'll go and get Amy off Dot and bring her to the park. (_they leave_)

Ronnie and Jack look at each other. They look at their photos of Angelica-Imogen, before and after the operation and christening. They fall asleep and in 20 minutes, they are woken up by Dr Travolta and Dr Newton-John.

Dr Travolta: You and your fiancé may leave when you want, but Angelica-Imogen has to stay until she puts weight on. This could be a while because she isn't feeding properly and is having to be fed through feeding tubes.

The doctors leave and Jack looks at Ronnie, who, even though she isn't crying, he knows she's scared and doesn't want to leave. He puts his arm around her and she shrugs him off. She texts Danielle._ 'Hey, Dani! I am going to come home for a few hours. Angelica-Imogen isn't coming home until she puts weight on. This could be a while because she isn't feeding properly. X mum' _Meanwhile, Danielle is out with Becks and reads the text.

Becks: Babe, what's wrong?

Danielle: I'm just worried about the baby. What if she doesn't make it?

Becks: It's a Mitchell. Of course she's going to make it!

Danielle: I suppose.

**I want more reviews for this cos I am seriousli thinkin of endin it FOR GOOD!!! If I get 105 reviews then I will update as soon as! If not, then the story goes! If u want more updates then leave me a review or il stop the story 4 good:O and I will so please review. xxxxxxxx**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	43. trouble

Chapter 42

A few weeks later, at the Vic, Sean is working in the bar when Daniel and Stacey come in. They walk over to the bar.

Stacey: Sean, where is Roxy?

Sean looks at her and shrugs. Stacey looks at Daniel. They decide now is the time to tell Sean their plans.

Daniel: Sean, Stace and I are going to go to Playa Flamenca for a while. Only for a few weeks. Danielle, Ronnie, Jack, Angelica-Imogen and Becks are coming with us. Would you and Roxy like to come with Amy?

Sean: Um, no. It might give us time to be a family without hearing anyone talking about their baby or pregnancy. Roxy needs a break from it all. No offence, Stace.

Stacey: Yea, I understand. DJ is coming as well. Do you want Amy to go? Can you mind Penny then?

Sean: Stace, are you being serious? No, of course not. You need to take care of yourself, not Amy. Amy will be fine with us. When are you all going? And, yea we will.

Stacey: In a week.

Sean: Bit soon, don't you think?

Stacey: No, it's not. I'm going upstairs for a bit.

Stacey heads upstairs. She starts trying to find Roxy.

Stacey: Roxy, where are you?

Roxy: In the kitchen with Amy.

Stacey: (_walks into the kitchen_)The kitchen, what, did you get lost or something?

Roxy: Oi! Amy, isn't your aunty Stacey a cheeky bitch?

Stacey: You're in a better mood today, aren't you?

Roxy: Yea, I suppose. How far along are you, Stace?

Stacey: 7 weeks. I'll be 8 next week. But, I won't be here.

Roxy: Oh, why?

Stacey: Daniel booked flights for Danielle, Becks, Jack, Ronnie, Angelica-Imogen, Sean, Amy, you and me to go to Playa Flamenca, in Spain. But, Sean said that you two would want some quality time so instead, Peggy, Phil and Ben are going to come. And, Sean has volunteered you and him to watch Penny.

Roxy: Fair enough! I'd rather stay here, with the two people I love the most, than Spain. I need a break from it all. Ronnie, Danielle and I are going out for a few drinks tonight. Do you want to come?

Stacey: You realise that I can't drink, yeah?

Roxy: Yea, I know! But it'll be good craic, just us four girls and no guys!

Stacey: Well..............(_looks at Roxy's pleading face_) OK, then.

Meanwhile, downstairs, Sean and Daniel are talking privately among themselves.

Daniel: What do you mean?

Sean: I mean, she's doing my head in!!!!

Daniel: She's your wife, she's messed up inside. She needs her family around her.

Roxy: Which is why I'm going out tonight with Ronnie, Danielle and Stacey.

Sean: She can't drink!

Roxy: I am aware of that, Sean!

Stacey: Right, OK, see you later, Rox.

Stacey and Daniel leave and Sean puts his arm around Roxy. She looks up to Sean and smiles. They head upstairs and go to bed. A few hours later, Sean gets up and makes Roxy some chicken and teddy-bear ham sandwiches. She takes a bite and runs to the bathroom. She throws up and splashes water on her face.

Sean: Babe, you OK?

Roxy: I'm fine. Sean, you are never allowed to make me anything again. Was that chicken even cooked?

Sean: Yea, it was. I think.

Roxy: It was bloody and pink. Right, I'm going to get ready to go out.

Sean smiles to himself as Roxy gets ready to go out. A half an hour later, Roxy is completely ready for a night out. She heads to R&R where Danielle and Stacey are waiting. Ten minutes later, Ronnie arrives. They order the drinks and go and sit down. A few hours later, they have had about 10 drinks each.

Ronnie: I don't know if I should have left Angelica-Imogen with Jack.

Danielle: Shush, mum! Please! You're starting to annoy me.

Ronnie: Danielle, how am I annoying you?

Danielle: Because everything is about Angelica-Imogen. I love her, but you are always talking to her and about her.

Ronnie: Babes, she's a baby! What do you expect, for fuck sake? (_sees look on Danielle's face_) I will always be here for you, I promise. (_looks at Roxy_) Are you OK?

Roxy: Yea! I'm fine. Just Sean trying to make me a chicken and teddy-bear ham sandwiches and the chicken wasn't cooked properly.

Stacey: That's why I don't trust him when he says he's making me something to eat.

Ronnie's phone beeps. It's Jack, _'Hi, baby. Hope you're having a good night out. Angelica-Imogen won't go to sleep so I suggest you come home and help me get her to sleep ;-). X Jack.' _Ronnie sighs and Roxy looks at her.

Roxy: Are you OK?

Ronnie: I have to go. Jack can't get Angelica-Imogen to sleep, as fucking usual! He doesn't do anything for her, yet he does everything for Penny.

Stacey: Stay, Ronnie. I'll go. I can't drink and it'd be good practice for me.

Stacey leaves and Danielle goes with her. Ronnie looks at Roxy, who shrugs. About an hour later, Roxy looks at Ronnie, drunkingly. Sean comes down to the club and sits with Roxy and Ronnie.

Sean: We need to get you home, you're completely blocked.

Roxy: I don't want to go. I want to stay with Ronnie.

Sean: Get up, get your stuff and get out the fucking door, NOW!

Ronnie: Oi! That's my sister!

Sean: And, your fiancé is going fucking mental.

Ronnie storms out and Sean helps Roxy to her feet. When they got home, Sean got Roxy a basin and put her to bed. As soon as he knew she was asleep, he went into the living room and lay on the sofa. He fell asleep and was woken by the sound of a baby crying. He got up and went into the bedroom to find Angelica-Imogen on top of Amy, who was beating her little cousin/sister up. Sean looked over to the bed to find Roxy and Ronnie sleeping. He smiles and lifts Amy and Angelica-Imogen and brings them into the kitchen, where he makes their bottles up. A few hours later, Ronnie and Roxy wake up and get ready.

Ronnie: Are you sure you don't mind looking after Penny for a few months?

Roxy: Nope, not at all.

Ronnie: There is a chance that Danielle will come back early, but I'm staying for the whole time.

Roxy: Whatever! My head's sore and you're making it worse by talking.

Ronnie: (_realising that Angelica-Imogen wasn't in the cot_) Sean is good with the girls.

Roxy: I know. Will you just go, please?

Ronnie laughs and goes into the living room to find Sean and Amy lying on the floor, playing. She lifts Angelica-Imogen out of the carseat and leaves.

Roxy: Amy, have you had your breakfast yet, baby?

Sean: Yea, her and Angelica-Imogen had a bottle. She got some porridge as well.

Roxy: Thanks, babes, and I'm sorry for last night. It was just brilliant to get away for a few hours and not worry.

Sean: Are you sure you're OK, minding Penny next week, for a few months?

Roxy: Yea, she's sweet.

**I want more reviews for this cos I am seriousli thinkin of endin it FOR GOOD!!! If I get 105 reviews then I will update as soon as! If not, then the story goes! If u want more updates then leave me a review or il stop the story 4 good:O and I will so please review. xxxxxxxx**

**Please read and review.**

**Xx Aine:D xxxxx**


	44. IMPORTANT

Important:

Stopped writing for several different reasons. Now this is discontinued until people want it back! If u want me to continue, let me no!


	45. AN

Ok, hey people. I haven't vanished of the face of the face of the earth or something. Just had a hell of a lot to deal with the past year or so and haven't had time to continue the story. If you want me to continue, just give me either a review or pm (preferably a review) and I'll continue it as there is no point in continuing if people have lost interest.

Loveeee eastendersmaniac


End file.
